How a Single Event Can Change Your Life
by Wile
Summary: Or how Lucius Malfoy screwed up his revenge and affected a turn of events even he couldn't have expected including a student teacher marriage and a secret Hermione and Severus desperately don't want to become public knowledge.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. They belong to JKR, lucky woman.

* * *

Prologue

It was a dark night the Dark Lord met his demise. Harry Potter, in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, barely made it through the battle alive. He had vanquished his mighty foe for good. However, this is not his story, but rather that of two other survivors whose fates became forever intertwined that night . . .

"Miss Granger, watch your back!" Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, yelled as he flew toward her. He crashed into his student, and they both hit the ground hard. "Are you all right?" Snape asked, getting to his feet whilst looking for Death Eaters.

"I believe so. Thank you, sir." He merely nodded in response as he helped her to her feet. At that exact moment, a pained scream filled the air. Snape grabbed his left arm, which suddenly felt as if it were on fire. He pulled up his sleeve far enough to see the Dark Mark glowing brightly. "Are you okay, Professor?" Hermione inquired, looking worried for her teacher.

"I'm fine," came Snape's grunted reply. He obviously was not "fine," but Hermione had no time to think about it as two Death Eaters were approaching the pair. Hermione's wand was at the ready, but she did not need it. Another scream ripped through the night. This time, the Death Eaters doubled over, Snape as well. Hermione tentatively approached the Potions Master. His arm quickly shot out and grabbed hers. "Save yourself. Forget about me," he hissed.

"You saved my life, Sir. I'm not leaving you." He merely nodded in return, slowly getting up. The other Death Eaters were rising to their feet as well. Hermione was determined to protect Snape in his weakened state. She was supporting him as he got to his feet, her wand pointing toward the enemy. By her side, Draco Malfoy appeared, along with Ron Weasley.

Draco whispered loudly enough for Hermione and Snape to hear, "Harry killed him. We need to hold these off. We're almost out of this." The youngest Malfoy, under the influence of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Snape, had joined the Order. He, along with Snape, spied on Voldemort's activities. It was not until the battle that anyone learned his true allegiance.

Snape faltered for a moment, but did not fall. Hermione held him up. "Professor, can you handle this? You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine, Miss Granger. Draco, you seem to be handling this well." Malfoy just smiled in return.

Ron piped in, "I hate to interrupt, but we have trouble approaching." A number of Death Eaters were in fact approaching the group. They were coming for the traitors. Snape let go of Hermione and stood on his own. Despite the fact he was weak, he was impressive. His demeanor demanded respect. He was not going down without taking someone with him. The impending attack was getting closer and closer, but it never came. A bright flash appeared behind the Death Eaters and they collapsed. Harry and Professor Dumbledore's outlines drew near. Snape collapsed again, and Hermione held onto him.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he said weakly.

"You're welcome," she smiled encouragingly at him as the group went to meet the Headmaster. Hagrid was approaching fast, as well. Harry collapsed just as Hagrid reached the group. The half-giant caught him, and picked him up carefully. "Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"He will be fine, Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke. "He is merely exhausted from his efforts this evening. Am I right to say the same of you, Severus?" Snape nodded his reply. "Miss Granger, would you please escort Severus to the infirmary. I fear he will not make it on his own. There are a number of Death Eaters still about."

"Yes, sir," Hermione responded. She and Snape slowly made their way back to the castle. Considering the scope of the battle, Voldemort's losses had been considerably greater than the Order's. It still made Hermione sick. Surprisingly, the pair met little resistance on their short trek. It was not until they were entering the castle they were stopped. Worst of all, it was Lucius Malfoy, and he was out for blood, Snape's in particular.

Upon seeing the elder Malfoy, Snape had a sudden rush of adrenaline. Hermione, on the other hand, did what came as instinct. "Petrificus Tota . . ."

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy quickly yelled. Hermione's wand flew from her hand. She looked lost without it, but Snape was already in motion. He had not even bothered to use his wand. Snape had knocked Malfoy's wand from his hand and was punching him in the head.

"I ought to Avada Kadavra you, Malfoy, but I'm not. You deserve a much worse fate." Snape continued to pummel the blond wizard. Whether it was out of frustration or exhaustion, Hermione was not quite sure, Snape stopped. He stood over the spluttering Malfoy. "Let's go, Miss Granger."

She noticed Malfoy coughing up some blood as Snape came toward her. "I said, _let's go_." She supported him as they entered the castle. However, both felt a very odd sensation tingling though their bodies. Hermione glanced at Malfoy, but his body was prone. She helped Snape to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey, who was overloaded as it was, asked Hermione to wait. She gave Snape a quick checkup before giving him one of his own cure-alls. She then sent Hermione with him to his quarters.

"Speak these to no one," he said as he undid the wards to his rooms. Before proceeding further, he reset them. Hermione was confused as to why he even let her in, but she figured he was too weak to get there himself. Snape had to be physically and mentally exhausted from the battle considering Hermione herself was worn out. "Do you have the cure-all?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied, pulling the phial from her pocket.

"Snape found two shot glasses and filled each with half the potion. "Drink this," he said, handing her one glass.

"But Professor, surely . . ."

"I said drink it!" he replied forcefully. She tentatively took the glass. He picked his up and downed it, grimacing. Hermione followed suit. "Foul stuff, but potent. Help me to my room, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir." He leaned on her, and they made their way to his bedroom. Hermione always imagined Snape's rooms to be dark, damp, and cold. She found them to be quite the opposite. In fact, Hermione felt as if she would be at home with a few changes. Snape caught her checking out his surroundings.

"My classroom may appear to fit my personality, Miss Granger, but I do appreciate certain comforts."

Hermione was unsure how to respond to the comments, so she changed the subject. "Are you set for the evening, sir?"

"The question is if you are."

"What do you mean?"

"At the headmaster's request, Miss Granger, I must insist you remain her for tonight. The castle is not safe. Although I do not doubt your abilities, your safety is still a concern. As such, I'm afraid you are stuck with me for tonight."

"Oh."

"I won't bite. You may take the bed. I will use the couch," Snape informed her.

Hermione disagreed. "I will do no such thing! You are in mush worse shape than I."

Snape did not have it in him to argue. "Then what do you suggest, Miss Granger?" You are certainly in no shape to suffer a night of discomfort either. Are we to share the same bed?' he inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

Although she was loath to admit he was right about her state, the idea intrigued her. "No. Yes. . I don't know." She looked at him, confused. He returned her look in a way that seemed to be a dare. There was something else though, something carnal. She raised her eyebrow in thought and crossed her arms, returning the dare.

"Very well then, Miss Granger. That's decided." The carnal look had not left his eyes. Before Hermione knew it, she was pulled into a searing kiss form the Potions Master. She did not resist, but rather encouraged it. The kiss quickly turned into something more as their lust overcame all reason. It was not long before they were in bed together.

End Prologue


	2. This Can't Be Good

A/N: Some fantastic reviews on the prologue. Thanks for that. I hope to get such encouraging reviews for the rest of the story. Anyway, on with the story. Review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape was feeling surprisingly well rested when he awoke the next morning. However, something was . . . off. He quickly realized what and his reaction was very ungraceful. Hermione's head had been resting on his shoulder, and, when Snape violently jumped from the bed, she was jarred awake. Snape quickly grabbed a pillow in an attempt to cover himself as he realized he was naked.

Hermione was very disoriented by her sudden awakening. She clanked around her and noticed Snape warily eyeing her. He was naked except for the pillow he was using to cover himself, she noted. It was at that moment she realized her own nakedness. She desperately hid under the covers. Both looked at each other fearfully for a moment. Snape spoke first.

'Miss Granger, if you'd please turn the other way for a moment, we could get out of this unpleasant situation."

She nodded and turned the other direction, waiting to hear the click of the door before she turned around again. Hermione would have quickly found her clothes and dressed, but she was quite sore. She managed it in enough time to wait for a moment or two before Snape knocked on the door.

"Miss Granger," Snape said softly as he entered the bedroom, "I trust you will speak of this to no one."

"What is there to talk about? I don't even remember what happened."

"Neither to do I, but I can surmise that we have done something quite inappropriate for a student-teacher relationship given our state this morning."

"I'm aware, sir. As such, I'll tell no one." She started to leave, but turned around, a question in her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, what if I'm . . . that is, could I possibly be, well . . ."

"Miss Granger, if you become pregnant from this encounter, I promise I will do whatever I can to help you. However, we shall worry about that if the circumstance arises. That is, of course, assuming we had sex."

"Thank you, sir," she said sadly, as she left.

"Miss Granger, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I will look into this matter as it seems this was not the natural coarse of events. Please, do not worry over the matter."

"I'll try not to, sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the chaos that was Hogwarts the morning after the end of the war, no one noticed Hermione leaving Snape's quarters. It assured that neither would be questioned at the time or later as to what would happen between the two in the future. In fact, neither would speak of the matter for nearly a month as Dumbledore had allowed the students to go home for two weeks for clean up of Hogwarts. The school was a mess, and the entire staff would be needed to repair the damage.

Hermione was sent to stay with the Weasley family to ensure their safety during the two-week vacation. Since a number of Death Eaters were running free, it was decided that muggle born and their families would be safer if the children stayed with a wizard family. It was a difficult two weeks for Hermione who, try as she might, could not remember what had happened between her and Snape. Also, she was worried about Harry who was in St. Mungo's. He had not regained consciousness after collapsing that night.

As it was, the Weasleys were quite busy. Arthur and Molly were constantly gone on either Ministry or Order business. Neither Ginny nor Ron really felt like doing anything, so they, along with Hermione, would spend their days with their unconscious friend.

After the break had ended, and classes were to start again, Hermione realized how different everything felt. A number of students were dead or still recuperating from injuries. Some of the staff had changed as well. Professor Binns had crossed over during the battle, and Professors Flitwick and Sprout were still recovering from their battle injuries. Remus Lupin had rejoined the staffs to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts while Bill Weasley came aboard to help with the overload the other professors were carrying. McGonagall was covering some of Binns' classes while Snape was even doing double time in Potions and Herbology. Nothing felt the same to Hermione.

Hermione realized Potions was her first class after break and that made her more nervous than anything. However, Snape made no indication of the affair. He was, however, a bit more relaxed. His trademark glare was missing, as were the snide comments and intimidation. Neville managed to get through class without blowing up his cauldron, but only just. As she settled into her schedule, and the differences, Hermione felt like she was just going through the motions. She and Ron would talk, but both were too worried about Harry to really do much. Ron and Ginny were Hermione's anchors. She thought she would have gone crazy if not for her friends.

Friday of the second week of classes, Hermione woke with a strange feeling that something was wrong. She had a bad feeling about whatever it was. She thought a trip to see Madam Pomfrey was in order.

"Madam Pomfrey, I know you're busy, but I need to talk to you alone for a moment," Hermione said to the medi-witch.

"Hermione, dear, do come in," she said, ushering Hermione into her office. "What is the matter? Is everything all right?"

"Well, um," Hermione began, unsure of what to say. "The thing is, I think I might be pregnant." This took the medi-witch by surprise. "I was wondering if you would be able to confirm it."

Madam Pomfrey performed the necessary tests and looked at the results.

"Well, Hermione, it seems you are indeed pregnant. As soon as possible, I wish to talk with the other responsible party. Are you all right?"

"I'm, well, it's a bit of a shock, but I'm okay for now. I am late for Potions though." Madam Pomfrey quickly wrote Hermione a note and made sure the girl was okay before sending her on her way. She also agreed she would not tell anyone as Hermione had yet to tell the father. Hermione hustled to class as she was late already and Snape's moods were inconsistent at best, as he was overworked recently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss Granger, you're late!" Snape scolded her.

"I'm aware that _I'm late, sir_, but I have a good excuse." She handed him the note. Snape glanced at it and waved her off to her desk.

"We'll discuss this after class."

"Yes, sir."

Normally a student being late for class would not worry Snape, but, due to the current circumstances, Hermione's absence had indeed been cause for him to worry him. He feared the worst. With Madam Pomfrey's note and Hermione's hinting (which the class would have seen as frustration), he knew something was wrong. Snape's preoccupation with his thoughts was obvious to the class. There were a few rumblings from students as they were leaving, but no one was going to say anything.

"Miss Granger, a moment please?" Snape requested.

"Of course, Professor."

"We'll go to my office," he responded, escorting her from the classroom to the office. Hermione was incredibly restless all of a sudden. She did not sit when she entered the office, but rather paused. "Miss Granger, please sit."

"You might wish to do so, sir," she replied nervously.

"Hermione, let's just make it easier for the both or us. Tell me, are you . . ." he looked at her, almost pleadingly.

She sighed before responding. "I'm, that is, you're . . . I mean, we're having a baby, Professor."

A torrent of emotions flooded Snape at that moment. As he thought about the situation, he realized it was not a shock or disappointment. Hermione's pregnancy was more of a complication, especially since he was the father. He knew their options were few. He would be exposed as the father eventually. They could not keep it a secret. Everything had a way of finding light at Hogwarts. There was only one thing to do for it at the moment. Snape wandered to his desk and pulled a small sack from one of the drawers before proceeding to the fireplace.

"Where are you going?'

"We, Miss Granger, are going to see the headmaster." Snape threw some floo powder in the fireplace and announced "Dumbledore's office!" Hermione found herself face to face with a surprised Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, Severus, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings the two of you here?"

End Part 1


	3. What Do We Do Now?

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to take them out of the box and play with them._

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm feeling the love. Keep sending them. And my section breaks aren't working for some weird reason, so please just deal with my makeshift breaks.

**xmaverickf14x**: I don't like making you suffer; I just like to keep my readers. Sorry for the cliffhangers. I'll do my best to avoid them in the future.

**Emily**: Thanks for all the great comments. I like hearing that I write well. That said, it'd be really easy for me to start writing them OOC, but it's way more interesting to not do that, and a lot more challenging.

(insert break here)

"Miss Granger, Severus, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings the two of you here?" the Headmaster asked.

The two people in question looked apprehensively between themselves and the headmaster. Finally, after much silent arguing between them, Snape nodded to Hermione to explain and she acquiesced. She sat down before nervously beginning. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, this is going to be a bit of a surprise. There's no way around it so I'll just have to tell you as it is." Hermione mustered all her Gryffindor courage. "I'm, well, Professor Dumbledore, I'm pregnant," she finished quietly while desperately trying to avoid the look of disappointment she was sure to receive.

Dumbledore was indeed shocked by the declaration. Hogwarts' most promising student in years, if not ever, had just told him she was pregnant. "Miss Granger, how did this happen?" he attempted to ask calmly despite his disbelief.

"It was Lucius Malfoy, Albus," Snape responded to the question. The Headmaster gave him a quizzical look. Nothing ever seemed to have a simple explanation. "Although, I admit, I am the one to blame." That certainly was no small admittance from Snape. " I've done some research on the matter. It seems he managed a spell that renders the victims unable to prevent themselves from satisfying their lust. Unfortunately, Miss Granger and I were the victims. As a result," Snape's voice lowered to a deathly quiet tone as he finished, "she is with child."

Dumbledore was beginning to understand. Without bothering to hide his concern, he inquired, "Was this preventable in any way, Severus?"

"I'm unable to say," Snape replied looking at Hermione. "I had the ability to send her away before we satisfied our lust, but it is quite possible we would have found . . . others."

Hermione looked from the headmaster, whose feelings about the matter she had yet to decipher, and Snape. He betrayed no emotion one way or the other since coming to see Dumbledore. Her interest was peaked at the mention of others being involved. "Do you mean we could have . . ." She did not want to think about what she could have committed.

"Could have what, Miss Granger?" Snape inquired, his eyes darkening at what she was about to say.

". . . raped someone?" Hermione shuddered at the thought of forcing herself on an unwilling participant. She noticed Snape's brief betrayal of emotion at the mention of it, as well. He shifted slightly before turning his gaze to the fire. Dumbledore's countenance blanched at the mention of it.

"It is quite possible," Snape responded to the question. "Either that or we would have gone mad."

It was Dumbledore's turn to voice a question. What he inquired gained the attention of both parties sitting opposite him. "Is it possible you could have sought out each other?"

"It is plausible, Albus, but improbable. This was lust devoid of reason. Chances are we would have taken the first plausible person who crossed our respective paths, willing or otherwise." Hermione saddened again at the prospect.

"I understand, Severus. How are you in all this, Miss Granger?"

"I don't really know," she responded honestly. "I'm confused, a bit shocked, disappointed, and strangely content all at the same time." Snape raised an eyebrow at the part of her being content. No one could be content with him. He was supposed to be a bastard after all. Women did not willingly seek his company so, as a general rule, he did not willingly seek their company.

"And you, Severus?"

Snape pulled himself from his reverie to respond with a snort. "I'm certainly **not** '_content_' with the situation, Albus. I hadn't exactly planned on having to spend my retirement from espionage dealing with a student who, by some ill stroke of fate, I have impregnated!" He noticed the glare Hermione was shooting his direction, but it was of no importance. He spoke the truth, for good or bad. At the moment his anger was interfering with any part of him that cared.

Dumbledore looked between the pair. "Very well then. At least you've been honest, Severus. However, I'm sorry to tell you that the options in the situation are few at the moment. As witches are not allowed to use the muggle option of abortion, especially now that our numbers have dwindled since the end of the war, you will be required to carry it to term, Miss Granger."

Hermione sadly responded, "I'm aware, sir. I had planned to have the child anyway.

"Very well. How you decide to proceed in this matter is between the two of you. Keep in mind that all things tend to become known here at Hogwarts. While your secret is safe with me, I cannot guarantee it will not become known. There is also the added consideration that your pregnancy will be quite obvious by the time you graduate, Miss Granger. We may be able to attribute it somewhere else for a short time, but that in itself, I can assure you, would not be safe. However, I can only attempt to influence you so much. This is your decision to be made, and not mine." Dumbledore gave Hermione what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He knew the scope of the decision she was forced to make. Her whole future was resting upon this decision.

Hermione turned to look at Snape. "Don't look at me like that! It's _your_ decision. I won't go back on my word. I made a promise. I'm not so shallow as to leave _you_ on _your _own with _my_ child! So tell me, how _do_ _you_ wish to proceed, Miss Granger?" he inquired a bit harshly.

She looked at her feet, thinking. Hermione had played the scenario in her head hundreds of times since that fateful night. Each time she came to the same conclusion. Telling him, however, was a bit different, especially when he was going to be rude about it. She once again mustered her Gryffindor courage. "Professor Snape, I would appreciate it if you would at least pretend to be nice about this. You're just as much at fault as I am. Also, you're not the one who's actually going to give birth to the child someday. That said, and given the delicacy of this matter, I think it's best if we got married." There, she had said it and he was now eyeing her strangely. If either had bothered to glance at the headmaster after Hermione's announcement, they would have noticed a mischievous twinkle present. However, as it was, both professor and student were too busy mulling over the prospect of marrying the other.

"I think it's best if we got married," kept running through Snape's head. Like the pregnancy, it was not a shock or disappointment, just a complication. Severus Snape was a very private man and the thought of marriage frightened him to say the least. Hermione Granger was his student nonetheless. True, marriage was the best plan of action, but they would be forced to tread lightly for the remainder of the school year. But what else could he do? Snape had no choice but to marry the girl . . . no, scratch that. She was a woman. He was about to question why he thought that but decided it was better for later reevaluation. Reluctantly, Snape, ever the gentleman when pressed to it, did all he could do in the present situation.

"Miss Granger, since I'm set on doing this properly, and you deserve at least that, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Albus Dumbledore could not have been prouder. After all, he looked at Snape as the son he never had.

Hermione's respect for Snape grew. She had always had a bit of appreciation toward his integrity and intelligence, but this proved that there was some part of him capable of compassion. Sure he was a complete and total bastard a lot of the time, but he was making an effort to keep his promise. He was not failing completely in that department either. She smiled weakly at him, which got a small twitch of his lips in response. "Yes, I will marry you." Then, as an after though, she added, "Thank you for supporting me in this. I don't think anyone else would really understand."

With another small twitch of his lips, he replied, "I keep my promises, Miss Granger. And perhaps there is a part of me that wishes to not remain alone for the rest of my life."

Dumbledore interjected. "Well, this calls for a bit of a celebration, does it not?"

"Albus don't even think about it!" Snape growled.

"Kidding, my boy. However, the wedding will have to be soon." Hermione and Snape had forgotten about time. It was of the essence. Hermione was nearly a month pregnant already. Sooner was better. "In two weeks time, you shall be preparing for your wedding. I will make the arrangements for the Saturday following next. That should be sufficient time to inform your friends and family. However, it would be best if the two of you agreed on how this marriage came to be." Dumbledore winked. Some of the twinkle had found its way back into his eyes at the mention of a wedding despite the gravity of the situation.

"I'm glad that's decided," Snape replied with a hint of sarcasm. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Albus, what of her work?"

"Oh, yes, that. Miss Granger, it would be best if you turned your work in to either myself or Professor McGonagall. She will be informed of the situation."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well. Now off with the two of you. Miss Granger has already missed one of her classes. It would be best if she did not miss another."

(insert break here)

"Two weeks! Oh, Merlin help us . . . My parents!" Hermione suddenly remembered. They were back in his office. Snape was sitting behind his desk. Hermione sat in the chair opposite him. He was in a sullen mood. Hermione was feeling sorry for whoever crossed his path later in the day.

Snape groaned. "My mother, Miss . . . Hermione," Snape frowned even more deeply than he was before. Hermione smiled at his catch. He would need to get used to using her first name. She would have to get used to using his first name as well.

"My parents are going to kill me, Severus." That seemed easy enough. It felt a bit odd, but she found it oddly reassuring that his name rolled so easily from her tongue.

"Not if my mother gets to it first. Can you make arrangements to visit them this weekend?" he inquired tiredly.

"I'll send an owl telling them I'll be coming with a guest for dinner tomorrow evening."

"Great. Bloody fantastic. Now we just have to make sure they don't know you're already pregnant . . ." he mused. Hermione groaned in response.

"That's a death wish. What's our story anyway?" They looked at each other, perplexed.

"Think on it. We'll talk after dinner. You should get to class before you're any later." He handed her a note explaining he had detained her for part of the class.

"Oh, and Severus, Madam Pomfrey wishes to speak to you."

"This day just gets worse," Snape said as he slammed his head onto his desk. Hermione shook her head as she grabbed her book bag and headed to Arithmacy.

End Part 2


	4. Accusations in Conversation

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got really busy this last week and have had trouble writing this chapter as it is. If it completely sucks, I apologize, but my muse seems to have taken a vacation of late. That said, please leave feedback.

(insert break here)

Hermione was decidedly having a much easier time in Arithmacy than Snape was having with Madam Pomfry at the present moment. While Hermione received a knowing nod from Sinastra, Snape was having a very roundabout conversation with the medi-witch.

"Poppy, I need a word with you about this 'condition' Miss Granger has." He furrowed his brow at the word "condition."

"Severus, you know I am unable to divulge private information to uninvolved parties."

"What if I told you that I know what this supposed 'condition' is and that I'm involved?"

"And how could you be? Besides, I doubt it's something she would announce willy-nilly to anyone, especially you. I don't think even you could weasel it out of her, Severus," she informed him.

"Poppy, she explicitly stated you wished to speak to me." His agitation was beginning to show.

"I did no such thing," she scolded.

"Ah, but you did. I believe you wanted to have a word with the other person involved," he stated with cocked eyebrow.

Madam Pomfrey covered her mouth in surprise finally realizing what he was getting at. Regaining her composure seconds later, she stated in a hushed voice, "Severus, what are you doing sleeping with students?"

His eyes darkened as he glared at her. "I don't appreciate the accusation," he stated in a quiet and menacing tone. "It was one student. No more than that. And it was unavoidable."

"Unavoidable? Severus, how is _that_ unavoidable" she asked irately. "You had sex with a student for Merlin's sake! That student is now pregnant with _your_ child! How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Because Lucius Malfoy and his bloody curse forced Miss Granger and myself to behave like dogs in heat!" he spat back acidly. He took a moment to calm himself realizing his anger would not help the situation. "Poppy neither of us intended for this to happen. Malfoy surprised us that night and he managed one last curse that caused us to succumb to overwhelming lust. I remember nothing of what happened between the two of us that night, as the curse is meant to do just that. What I do know is that I will do whatever is in my power to help Miss Granger through this difficult situation for which my lack of responsibility has created. Now have your say and be done with it. I don't need more of your chastising. I needn't remind you I'm not some irresponsible student, nor am I in need of your pity," he finished sharply.

In much softer tones than his, Madam Pomfry replied, "Severus, this is just too much." She found a place to sit. "I don't know what I expected, but this certainly wasn't it. When Miss Granger came to me, I thought she was joking. However, when I realized the gravity of the situation, I thought another student was at fault. This is much worse."

Snape snorted in response to the obviousness of the statement. He knew the implications that would go along with the information becoming public. "Just don't tell anyone the reason for everything that's going to happen in the next few weeks. This must not get out. It is imperative to the well being of all involved." He was thinking mostly of himself, but some part of him was considering Hermione.

"I understand, Severus. However, the Headmaster and Headmistress should be informed."

"Albus has already been informed. I believe he is seeing to it that Minerva is told. Good day, Poppy." With that, he turned on his heels and left. His black robes billowed behind him as he left.

Madam Pomfry smiled briefly. While Snape may not be pleased with the present situation, he was at least taking some responsibility. Perhaps becoming a father was the catalyst he needed o be happy.

(insert break here)

Hermione looked for Snape to leave the head table during dinner. That was her cue to leave shortly after. Ron inquired why she was leaving so early and she shrugged it off as homework, which it was in a way. Several minutes later, Hermione found herself in her fiancé's office.

Snape and Hermione had ironed out the kinks in their story after several hours of debating what they should tell people. Everyone would, of course, be shocked to find out the dour bat-like Potions Master of Hogwarts and the school's star student were to be married shortly. As such, they needed an airtight story that would not cause suspicion. So, they put their minds together and logically worked through the problem. The first real test would come the next evening when they would be having dinner with Hermione's parents. They needed to be prepared.

Once everything was sorted out, Snape said, "We need a word with your head of house."

"Why? I thought Dumbledore was taking care of it."

"He is," Snape responded shortly. "However, it's best we get her inquiries out of the way. Now come along."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. She followed as he led her to McGonagall's office.

"Severus, Hermione, I did not expect you. Is there something you needed?" the Transfigurations Professor inquired.

Hermione and Snape shared a look. "Minerva, has Albus spoken with you?" Snape asked.

"Yes, he has. I suppose you wish to have a word about the matter."

Hermione took a seat. Snape stood while McGonagall remained seated behind her desk. Snape placed a silencing charm on the room.

"Minerva, make your accusations," he suddenly spoke.

"Severus, I don't know what you mean," she responded defensively.

Snape snorted his response. "Come now, Minerva. I know you want to say it. Let's just get what you really think out in the open so we can all move on."

"Severus, really, this is a bit absurd, especially from you!"

Hermione had remained silent, but something about McGonagall's tone had stirred her to a response. "Professor, if you have something to say and you're holding back because of me, don't. If you can say it to Severus, you can say it to me." A very slight smile crossed Snape's features. Hermione was sticking up for him, and a small part of him took pride in it.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" She nodded. "Very well. Severus, how could you have let this happen? She's a student for Merlin's sake. Hermione has her whole life ahead of her, and now this! What do you think is going to happen to her when this gets out? And marriage, well, that will only encourage her classmates. Honestly, Severus, there has to be another way."

Snape's visage only got darker, firmer, as McGonagall had her say. "Are you done, Minerva?"

"I believe I've clearly stated how I feel about the situation. We have time to find another alternative."

"There are no other feasible alternatives, Minvera!" Glaring at the other professor, he continued. "For the record, I did not 'let this happen.' How can you even blame me for this! And don't think for a second I don't know how this affects Hermione. I know damn well what's happened! I may not remember the specifics of that night, but I know where I woke in the morning and who with. And for the record, Minerva, the marriage was not my decision to be made. I am simply keeping a promise. _Good evening_!" Once finished, Snape purposefully strode from the room slamming the door behind his retreating frame.

Hermione wished dearly that she could have followed him. The silence was deafening. Finally, deciding she could not take anymore of the silence, she spoke. "He's right, Professor. It wasn't his decision to make. It was mine." She began to leave herself.

"Hermione?"

Turning to face her head of house, she responded, "Yes, Professor?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Professor, I'm sure. Really. I know Severus will take care of me. Besides, I'm a Gryffindor, right? If I can survive a war, I can survive this."

"Just remember the marriage is for life, Hermione."

"I know." She sadly followed the path her husband-to-be had taken minutes before leaving Professor McGonagall alone once again.

Hermione nervously wandered to bed fortunate to not meet any of her friends along the way. She did not sleep well at all, the day's events whirling through her head. She knew she needed to get a good rest as she was already worn out from all that had happened and what would happen in the very near future. However, sleep was not very forthcoming with all her worries. As slumber finally did begin to reach her, her thoughts turned to her parents as she hoped they would have a bit of understanding.

End Part 3


	5. Meet the Parents part 1

Hermione was in no particular hurry to go to breakfast the next morning. As it was Saturday, she slept in as late as possible. While she was excited to see her parents, she dreaded the visit. How does one explain that she is marrying her Professor to her parents? The whole ordeal flummoxed her terribly. So much had happened to her in one day, it was a lot to take in.

Hermione arrived at breakfast shortly before the owl post. She received two letters, both from school owls. Looking to the head table, she noticed Snape had a received one as well. Opening the first letter, she read:

Dear Miss Granger,

Given the current state of affairs, it is up to you to announce the special event to those you wish to be invited. The date is set for next Saturday at three PM. I will contact you with further details as they become available. I wish you the best of luck.

Sincerely,

Headmaster A. Dumbledore 

Hermione sighed in relief. Glancing toward her fiancé, she briefly caught his eye. He nodded his acknowledgement whilst continuing his conversation with Professor McGonagall. No doubt she was still chastising him by the look on his face. Hermione was about to return to her meal when she remembered the other letter. Upon opening it, she immediately recognized Snape's handwriting.

Meet me near the main entrance at quarter to six. Be timely! 

Hermione frowned slightly. Snape seemed stern even in a simple note. A mildly unsettling thought occurred to her just then. What if he was like that when they were married? Would he just push her to the side? Would he abuse her somehow? A flurry of thoughts ran through Hermione's head, and none of them were exactly pleasant. However, before those thoughts became too depressing, the logical part of her brain kicked in. Dumbledore trusted Snape. There was no reason she should not trust him. Snape may be a private man who had a temper, but he had shown no violence toward her. She sighed and pushed her food listlessly around her plate.

Ron seemed to notice how downtrodden his friend was because he moved closer to her. Hitting her lightly on the shoulder, he asked, "Oy, 'Mione, what's wrong?"

Pulled from her reverie, she responded, "Huh? Oh, Ron, it's nothing."

"Thinking about Harry again?" They were both still worried about their comatose friend.

"A little bit, yeah. But it's everything, I guess." In truth, it was. She realized the thought of not having Harry present for her wedding was wrong. She did not like it one bit. Well, she did not really like much of anything that was happening to her of late. True, Snape had been supportive of the whole idea of marriage, but it was not how she imagined it would happen. Not that Hermione had planned the whole event in her head. She had not. She just thought it would be different. Realizing she had distracted herself again, Hermione added, "Nothing's the same anymore, Ron."

"Yeah, I know. It's really not all bad, is it? I mean, Voldemort's gone and all. I miss Harry though. I feel weird without him, you know?"

"I know, Ron. I know." She glanced at Snape again. From an observer's perspective, there was more than a subtle change in him. He looked tired, worn out, sort of vulnerable. The once frightening professor looked more human, Hermione realized. It was as if he was allowing himself to show weakness. Ron seemed to notice too.

"You know, Snape's not such a bastard anymore. Well, he is, but not so much as he used to be. It's kind of creepy. He doesn't even yell at Neville like he used to. It's like," Ron paused to think about how to phrase it, "Well, it's like he's someone else sort of."

Hermione looked at her friend. "I think you're right, Ron. Perhaps, in his own way, Snape is trying to make a more normal life for himself, a life where he isn't under constant threat of death or worse. Maybe we're getting a glimpse of who he really is . . ."

"Weird," Ron said as he thought about it. He and Hermione finished their breakfast in silence. Each was lost in their respective thoughts. Once finished, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione agreed to play a few games of chess, which she lost. She was glad to have the company and the distraction. It kept her from thinking about telling her parents about the wedding.

(insert break here)

That evening, Hermione was so prompt for her meeting with Snape that she was the first to arrive. Since it was February, she was wearing her heaviest cloak. The nights were cold. Underneath her cloak, she wore one of her nicer muggle outfits. She did not expect the same from Snape, but he had surprised her of late. She really was not sure what to expect from him anymore.

"Miss Granger, at least you have the decency to be on time."

"Good evening to you too, Professor." His eyes half-smiled, half-glared in response. It was slightly unsettling to Hermione.

"Shall we get this over with then?"

"Certainly, sir." He proceeded to offer her his arm. Hermione sighed inwardly. He was making an attempt, and a good one at that. In a way, it made things a bit easier for Hermione. She figured his original vindictiveness was in case there were a few stragglers around to witness the scene, unlikely as that was. Dinner would be in full swing by that time. The absence of the two would likely be noted, but they were on a mission of greater importance, as it would affect their future together.

They walked silently until they were outside the Hogwarts' anti-apparating wards. Snape stopped and turned to Hermione.

"Would you like to apparate us to your parents or shall I?

"You know where my parents live?"

"A good spy knows many things. Besides, someone had to keep an eye on them, through all the madness," he responded.

"I see."

"Good. Now, me or you?"

"Well, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do . . ." She had not finished the thought when, just like that, they were standing in front of the Granger's home. Hermione smiled at Snape. "Guess you do know where you're going." She knocked on the door. "Ready?"

"Never," he replied as the door opened.

"Hermione, dear, how good to see you! I must admit, this is quite a surprise, despite your letter." Hermione's mother pulled her daughter into a hug. "Your father and I didn't expect a visit while you were away at school. Do come in, both of you."

Hermione smiled at Snape who ushered her through the door in front of him. He followed as he was led into the foyer. The Granger's home was not large by any means, but it was roomy. Oddly, Snape felt a bit at home, but he could not put his finger on exactly why.

"Let me take your cloaks."

Hermione quickly handed hers over, as did Snape. She noticed he was wearing muggle clothing. She was quite grateful for that. Although he did not appear totally comfortable, he did look nice. Snape was wearing khakis and a sweater. What took Hermione by surprise was the fact he was wearing colors other than black. She mouthed a quick "thank you" to him before making introductions.

"Mum, this is Professor Severus Snape. Severus, this is my mother, Angelina."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Professor," Angelina replied. "Hermione's mentioned you in some her letters. It's nice to put a face to a name."

Snape felt moderately embarrassed by the formality and the fact Hermione had mentioned him. He wondered what she had written about him. Not wishing to dwell on the thought, he politely replied, "Please, call me Severus. I am honored to meet you, Angelina. You've raised a wonderful daughter." Severus could have sworn he saw a slight blush creep into both ladies' cheeks.

"Where's Dad?" Hermione asked attempting to hide her amazement at the Professor's sudden affability.

"I'm afraid I forgot something and needed to send him on a quick errand to the store. Everything was so last minute you realize. He should be back shortly. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Is there anything I can get you before dinner?"

"No, thank you," Severus responded.

"No thanks, Mum."

"Hermione, why don't the two of you wait in the living room? I have to check on dinner." Giving her daughter another hug, she said, "It's so good of you to visit. We missed you at Christmas."

Hermione returned the hug and replied, "I missed you too. Thanks for understanding."

"Certainly, dear. Now go get comfortable. I'll be with you in a minute." Angelina Granger ushered her daughter and guest into the other room.

Hermione and Severus settled themselves on the couch: not too close, but not so far apart as to create suspicion.

"Severus, you look nice."

He allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you. I thought a change of wardrobe would be in order for this occasion."

Hermione chuckled. "Your timing could not have been better. Besides, it's a treat to see you wearing actual colors," she added jokingly.

"Black _is_ a color," he stated matter-of-factly, some of his coldness returning.

"_Puh-leaze_! That sweater, a very nice Slytherin green I might add, is a color. Your trousers, tan, a color. What you wear at school, black, is lacking in the color department. Nope, first things first, _we _are getting _you_ a new wardrobe."

Severus snorted in displeasure. "If you so much as think about it, I'll hex you to oblivion," he whole-heartedly threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

Dropping his voice to a menacing level that reminded Hermione just how good he was at intimidation tactics, Severus retorted, "Is that a challenge?" What followed was a staring match that ended when Hermione's father arrived home.

"You lose!" she said, slapping his arm lightly.

"Ow! That was completely unfair, Miss Granger. Detention . . . for a month!"

"You can't do that!" His response was to happily smirk at her in a way that made her want to pummel him and kiss him senseless at the same time. 'Where did that come from?' she asked herself. Not wishing to push the matter further, Hermione got up to meet her father. "Hi, Dad!" She gave him a big hug that, oddly, made Severus minutely jealous. He quickly shoved the feeling aside.

"'Mione, I'm so glad to see you. Your mother and I were elated to get your letter yesterday. It's so good to have you home, even if it _is_ just for dinner," he responded, returning the hug.

Detaching herself from her father, Hermione made introductions again. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Professor Severus Snape. Severus, this is my father, Dr. David Granger." The two cordially shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, David. You've raised an amazing daughter." Hermione was amazed by how quickly he could switch between vicious professor and polite fiancé when pressed to it.

"Thank you, Severus. Although, I dare say she's had some professors that have had a hand in that raising, as well."

Severus smiled wryly. "I'm afraid I can't take much credit for that. I'm the one with a reputation of being cruel and heartless."

Not appreciating his self-deprecation, Hermione quickly jumped into the conversation. "That may be true, but you teach to build character. No pain, no gain. Besides, after your class, I dare say we can get through anything."

He quietly responded, "I believe you already have." Hermione smiled knowingly. The next four months would be difficult, but the war she had survived was likely the worst experience she would ever face.

"I hope you don't mind me breaking up the conversation," Angelina interrupted, "but dinner is nearly ready." They moved into the dining room where Severus and Hermione seated themselves opposite each other, David and Angelina doing the same. They made light conversation over dinner and dessert. On occasion, Hermione would glance at Severus and realize she could not tell if his sincerity was real or not. If not, she was sure her parents would not know the difference. In all honesty, she thought he was actually making an effort.

By the end of dinner, Hermione's nerves kicked in. She wondered if he was feeling the same. However, Severus appeared quite calm on the outside. No doubt his work as a spy would help him keep an appearance of placidity in situations such as these. Looking to Severus, she knew it was time to do what she had been dreading. "Mum, Dad, there's something I, uh, we, need to tell you," Hermione started nervously.

End Part 4


	6. Let the Headaches Ensue

"Mum, Dad, there's something I, uh, we, need to tell you." Hermione's nerves began to eat at her more as her parents looked expectantly at her. What could they be thinking? Maybe they thought she would be apprenticed to Professor Snape or something along those lines. Well, she _was_ going to be involved with him, just not in that way. They were going to kill her. She looked to Severus who grabbed her hand from across the table, sending a slight shiver through her at the contact. It was the first time they had really had any physical contact since the incident, but since neither remembered it, the contact was a new sensation. While it bolstered her courage a bit, it also received her questioning looks from both parents. "I know this is going to come as a shock. It was a bit of a shock to us really, but, uh, well, Severus and I are getting married . . ."

"Hermione!" her mother cried in shock and anger. Explosion number one: Mother, vocal disapproval.

"How? When?" Her father spluttered haplessly.

". . . a week from today," she finished. The look in her father's eyes said it all. Explosion number two: Father, silent accusation. "Um, Severus, could you give us a moment?" She knew he was a dead man if he stayed in the room any longer.

"Certainly," he said, excusing himself before the wrath of David Grange fell upon him. He knew that look. It was the same look he received from Lucius Malfoy when he had learned of Snape's true allegiance. Nothing good would come of it.

He knew this was not his argument. It was best for all involved if he just steered clear. Hermione never mentioned if her father was a violent man or not. He doubted David Granger was the sort, but Severus did not wish to find out what would happen if he pushed the doctor too far. It was best to get out before it was too late.

Once Snape was safely out of the room, her mother spoke. "Hermione, I know you think marrying him is a good idea. You may think you love him, but he is older than you. He's old enough to be your father! I surely don't need to mention that he's your professor. And why so soon? What would your classmates say? How can you be so sure Professor Snape is the one for you?" Angelina was full of questions that did not have an easy answer.

Snape was listening to the conversation, his anger at Hermione's parents growing with each word they said. Under normal circumstances, he would probably agree with them. These, however, were not normal circumstances. He knew their decision was for the best. Well, he hoped it was for the best anyway. Snape listened as David began talking, his tone slightly pressing.

"We love you, Hermione, and we've raised you to make your own decisions. However, I agree with you mother. Given your ages, I must ask you, can you honestly say in ten years that this was best for you?" After a moment of silence, he continued. "Hermione, it's quite common for young women your age to make mistakes like this. As your father, I'm looking out for your best interest. I don't want to see you getting hurt. Professor Snape himself admits that he is not known for being the nicest of people. He may seem amiable enough now, but there's no telling what the future may hold. I wish you would think about this. If you feel the same after University, then consider marriage. You're much too young for this right now. You're much to young for this man." Noting the angered look in his daughter's face, he stopped.

Hermione was having trouble keeping her cool. She knew her parents had no idea about the real reason for the marriage. She certainly was not going to enlighten them of that fact for the moment either. It would only make things worse as the explanation itself was not simple and would pain them to no end.

"Hermione, dear, have you and he slept together?" Her mother's question did not register right away, as it was fairly straightforward and Hermione was busy restraining her growing temper.

Snape was intently listening for her answer, but became distracted by an incessant tapping at the window. He noticed a white owl fluttering outside. Letting it in, he found a note attached to its leg.

Meet me at St. Mungo's after your visit. We're expecting you. Bring Hedwig.

Albus

Snape barely finished the letter when Hermione came from the dining room. She made a beeline for the closet and retrieved their cloaks. He realized he would have to find out how she responded later as she obviously was in no mood at the moment. He had heard the yelling, just not the words in his state of preoccupation.

"We're leaving, Severus," she said angrily, not noticing the snowy owl perched on his arm. He followed her out the front door, which slammed behind him. Hedwig was unsettled by the noise and sunk her claws into Snape's arm.

"Ow! Damn it, owl! Settle down!" he snarled at the bird. Hermione realized he was not talking to her, and finally noticed Hedwig.

"Severus, why do you have Harry's owl?" He wordlessly handed her the note. "Maybe Harry's doing better. Perhaps that would cheer me a bit," she responded absent-mindedly. They apparated to St. Mungo's. Hermione and Snape walked to Harry's room in silence, each with their own thoughts. The young man was indeed awake, and Albus Dumbledore was with him.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione, how was dinner?" the headmaster inquired happily.

"Horrible," Hermione responded in a mildly angry tone. Snape did not say a word in his current state of agitation brought on partly by Hermione's parents and partly by the Headmaster's cheerfulness. "Hi, Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked to quickly change the subject. She did not want to deal with what had just transpired between herself and her parents just yet. Fortunately, her anger had largely dissipated at the thought of seeing Harry well.

"I'm a bit light headed, but good other than that. Professor Snape," Harry addressed the cheerless man, "I believe my owl likes you." Hedwig was happily perched on his arm. He scowled in response. "Dumbledore mentioned you were in London so I thought it'd be nice to have some visitors even though I'm being released tomorrow. I'm confused as to why both of you were having dinner with Hermione's parents."

Snape prodded Hermione. Now was as good a time as any to break the news. Harry's reaction could not be as bad her parents, she decided despite not really wanting to tell anyone else at the moment.

"Severus and I are getting married next Saturday," she explained tiredly. "We were telling my parents the news, which, as I'm sure you know by now, they did not take well."

He looked confused. "Wait, you two are . . . getting married? Is this a joke?"

Dumbledore spoke for the two in question. "Harry, they are not joking. It will be a legitimate marriage. Necessity calls for it." He was quite serious.

"Necessity?"

"Severus?" the wizened wizard prodded.

"Huh?" Hedwig, who was beginning to shift restlessly on his arm, had distracted him. "Oh, uh, right. I suppose I should be the one to tell him then. I see how it is." The sarcasm in his voice was quite evident. "It's my fault after all that _Lucius Malfoy_ charmed my libido so that I'd fuck Hermione and get the girl pregnant, which, of course," Snape was getting meaner about the whole situation each passing second, "resulted in us being forced to marry." Hedwig fluttered quite a bit making him even angrier. "Fuck off, owl! I only brought you because I was told!" Hedwig nipped at Snape's fingers before gliding over to Harry's side. "Your owl should be shot, Potter!" Nothing but venom was dripping from Snape's voice. Hermione shot him an irate look that he ignored.

Dumbledore decided it was time Snape was calmed. "Severus, you've had your say. Please, have a seat and relax a bit. This is a difficult situation for _all_ of us. Your anger does not help the matter." The normally calm and collected Potions Master sat in a huff knowing he was acting childish. In all honesty, he did not care what anyone present felt toward him at the moment. Had he not been forced into a situation that would cause him to be unhappy? Somewhere, Lucius Malfoy was enjoying the fact he had the last laugh on Severus Snape. Snape snorted as he remembered Malfoy had been placed under the highest security at Azkaban. Despite that, nothing was going remotely well according to Snape. Turning from the other professor, Dumbledore asked, "Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me get this straight," Harry replied. "Draco's father put some sort of lust spell on Professor Snape. He and Hermione had sex, and now she's pregnant with his child. In order to avoid a whole to-do at school, they're getting married even though neither is exactly keen on the idea. _Why couldn't I have stayed unconscious_?" Harry finished, exasperated. Dumbledore chuckled.

"That would mostly be correct, would it not, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, headmaster, except the spell affected me as well so we can avoid having to worry about the thought that it might be rape. _I_, for one am grateful for that," she said looking at the still fuming Snape. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. He could be such a bastard sometimes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just as, if not more, grateful it was not rape. That would be a death wish for me these days. Anyone involved with the Death Eaters is still under suspicion whether a spy or not!" he spat at her.

"Well, since that's settled, what happened this evening?" Dumbledore inquired, trying to keep the couple from arguing. They were on tenterhooks as was. It would not be good for their relationship to fall apart in the early stages.

Severus just waved at Hermione to answer the question. She glared before responding.

"Dinner and introductions went well enough, I suppose. I mean, they were complimentary to Severus. I was impressed with the effort as well. However, they completely freaked out when I mentioned the marriage. I expected that of them, but it still hurt. No one really understands, so why should they be different.

"Anyway, I got a whole speech about it being a bad decision and everyone at school looking down on me because I'm doing it for better grades or something like that. I told them I was sticking to the decision no matter what they thought, and that I expect them to be present for the wedding. It just wasn't in that nice of terms. I stormed out after that." Hermione collapsed further into the chair in which she was sitting. Snape's expression softened a bit, but he was still obviously tense. Dumbledore did not have his trademark twinkle in his eye after Hermione's report.

"Do you think they will come?" Harry inquired, worried for his friend.

"I'll be receiving an owl by Thursday," she responded surely. "They'll feel guilty about dinner. Besides, my parents haven't missed a major moment like this in my life. They may disagree with the decision, but they'll attempt to be supportive. They always are."

"Very well, Miss Granger. Thank you for your report. Severus and I have some business to discuss. Would you mind staying her for a bit?"

"I don't mind at all, sir." She was mostly just happy that Harry was awake at the moment. It was the bright point in her day. She seriously needed a friend after the encounter with her parents.

The two professors left, leaving Hermione alone with Harry. He at least understood why the marriage was necessary. They decided it was best to not let anyone else in on the reason behind the whole affair. If word got out, Snape could be dismissed and Hermione could be expelled, and that was being generous. They were sure the consequences would be much worse in reality. Although they felt guilty having to keep the truth from Ron, they knew he would just tell someone in the long run, even if by accident. Harry promised to be available to Hermione whenever she needed.

While talking to Harry, Hermione finally came upon the thought of living with Snape. She found the idea challenging, frightening, and exciting all at the same time. She wondered how much he dreaded it. She knew he never fancied himself to be a married man, and this would certainly be intruding on that. Plus, there was the child. That would certainly cause further intrusion in his life. For that, Hermione felt guilty despite knowing it was not her fault. Part of her could not help it though. She had been the one to propose the concept of marriage. He accepted because he was a man of his word and intended to keep that promise he had made that night over a month ago.

End Part 5


	7. Meet The Parents Part 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, except Drodgen. He's mine._

* * *

Snape had arranged for himself and Hermione to have Sunday brunch with his mother. Hermione was not entirely sure what to expect. She had not been given any information regarding the woman. At half past ten, the pair was due to arrive at the Snape residence. Hermione was dressed in her nicest set of dress robes, Severus likewise. Hermione had also received strict instructions on how to behave around Mrs. Snape.

"Miss Granger, listen! My mother would kill you given the opportunity. Don't give her reason to doubt this isn't a marriage of convenience. She'd probably kill us if she knew you were with child and that was the reason for the marriage.

Be polite, but not annoyingly so. And whatever you do, do not stray from the story. She's already convinced you're gold digging or worse. Don't let her find proof of anything that would suggest it. Finally, if she asks you to do something, you better damn well do it! Understood?" His tone was condescending throughout the whole speech, a fact Hermione did not appreciate.

"Yes, sir. I understand quite well," she responded in a tone to match Snape's. She was curious as to whether he was on edge because of the previous evening, the meeting with his mother, or both.

"Good," he replied sharply. "Now, come. We best not keep the insufferable woman waiting." Hermione felt like his dog.

'So he's not fond of his mother,' Hermione thought. She wondered if the woman really was as bad as he made her out to be. However, she did not have much time to think about it as they had reached the edge of Hogwarts' grounds. With a "pop" they were in front of a very impressive manor. The surrounding grounds were spacious and that was being modest.

"Quit your gaping!"

Hermione realized she had been staring slightly open-mouthed. "Sorry," she quietly apologized. She was quickly dragged to the front door where Snape rapped loudly. Hermione could tell he was tense. She again wondered at his state, but was cut off by the house elf answering the door.

"Master Severus, Madam is expecting you. Please, follow."

Literally dragging Hermione behind him, Snape replied with a curt thank you and followed the elf.

"Madam is much surprised. She not expect son to visit like this, especially with miss."

"She never expects me, Drodgen, so she certainly wouldn't expect me to bring someone along, especially a woman." He was not exactly mean, but he was not nice either.

After what felt like several minutes to Hermione, they were escorted into a dining room. Mindful not to look too dumbfounded, she took in the room. It was not large by any means, but it felt spacious enough. The décor was modest, but not overly. As a whole, Hermione was completely uncomfortable. It did not have a feeling of being at home to her. Sitting at the end of the lone table in the room was a woman. She did not appear to be more than sixty, but Hermione knew better. There were any number of charms and potions that would allow one to preserve her looks if she desired.

Snape pulled Hermione behind as he went to greet his mother. With a forced half smile, he said, "Good morning, Mother. I trust you've had a pleasant day thus far."

With none of her son's attempted kindness, she replied, "It was fine until you brought that _girl_ with you. Honestly, Severus, I don't know why you insist. I'll have to make the house elves clean everything twice after she's left." Hermione corralled her sudden anger.

"Mother, perhaps you could make an effort to be nice in my _fiancé's_ presence."

"And why should I, dear? I don't approve of . . . _her_. This way there'll be no question as to my feelings toward the matter." Well, at least the lady was honest.

Hermione felt Severus clutch her hand harder as his mother replied. The woman really was insufferable. Hermione understood why Severus did not like his mother. She was incredibly close-minded. He relaxed a bit and put on a fake smile once again. He then proceeded to seat Hermione and himself. There was a tense silence for quite awhile before Drodgen announced brunch would be served.

So it was that Hermione found herself only talking when addressed and doing as told. Four hours later, or what felt like four days, Severus had excused them under the pretense they needed to be back to the school before four, Dumbledore's orders. In the time spent with Snape's mother, Hermione had no doubt the woman would kill her or Severus if she found something remiss. Fortunately for both, the only incident occurred when the woman was out of the room. Hermione had nearly choked herself when, completely lost in her thoughts, her food decided to go down her windpipe. Severus and Drodgen quickly came to her aid, and, amazingly, all was well before Mrs. Snape returned.

Mrs. Snape held her son back a moment before letting him leave. "She'd be much better for you if she were a pure-blood. However, for a _mudblood_, she's not completely awful. She seems to know her place. Make sure you reiterate that for her, will you dear?"

"Yes, Mother," Snape replied tersely.

"And don't have any children with her. We can't have her filthy blood mixing with our pure blood. It wouldn't be right."

He did not even reply to that comment in fear he would actually begin to get violent toward his own mother. Her arrogant tone grated on his nerves when she spoke of Hermione. As it was, he was on his last straw. He quickly made his way to Hermione who was waiting in the garden in front of the house. Snape barely grabbed her before apparating both of them back to Hogwarts. On the way into the castle, he let out some steam.

"Vile woman! Who the hell does she think she is? I'm not to ruin the bloodline? Well, you've got something else coming, _Mother_!" Then, he remembered something his father once told him before his untimely death.

"_**As long as Snape blood runs in a child's veins, it will not be abandoned by the family." **_

"Of course!" Severus said somewhat happily. Hermione looked at him. She was sure he was going crazy after talking to himself on the way in. All in all, is current behavior was completely unlike him. The sudden shift in his emotions was most bizarre. One minute he was fuming mad and the next, he was almost joyful.

"Um, Professor, is there a problem?"

"No, not at all." He proceeded to explain to her what had transpired between his mother and himself before mentioning what his father had told him. "My own father's got some bastard child running about somewhere. I remember him telling me it was necessary to avoid inbreeding. An idiotic excuse, but then he did marry my mother, so who can blame the fool. My mother's been paying allowance for years as a result. She's none too happy, I guarantee."

Hermione suddenly looked concerned. "Um, Severus?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to, I mean, that is, um . . ."

He knew what she was trying to ask. "Hermione," he turned to her and looked her in the eye, completely serious "I am not my father, nor do I wish to be like him. I promise you, there will be no bastard son or daughter of Severus Snape." He added quietly, "Well, there won't be one as long as I'm married to you."

That seemed to reassure Hermione. She shook her head in response to his last statement. "What's put you in such a good mood all of a sudden? I've never seen you happy. It's, well, uncharacteristic."

He smiled, truly and honestly smiled. Hermione got butterflies in her stomach as a result. "My mother's in for a shock when she finds out she's going to have a grandchild. The look on her face will be priceless!" He laughed confusing Hermione more.

End Part 6

* * *

A/N: OOC Snape at the end, I know. I just needed to get it in. I thought it was kind of cute. Anyway, please review. I'm a glutton for feedback.


	8. Anger and Frustration

A/N: Well, you can thank my muse for returning in the form of a particularly scathing review from one who shall remain nameless. BTW, if you flame me, I don't take you seriously and ban you forever from my read list. Review please!

I wish to mention the fact that Hermione was not forced into the marriage. She made the choice to marry. There were other options, but this was the path I chose because I love the HG/SS pairing. So if you don't like it, don't read it!

That said, I now say, "On with the story!" (Naughty words from Ron in this one)

* * *

"Hermione, relax. Yes, he'll be angry and he won't understand, but eventually he'll come around. At least I think he will." Harry said, frowning a bit. He was trying to calm Hermione so she would actually tell Ron she was going to marry Snape. It seemed to be a better idea telling him before the fact than the day of or anytime after.

"Harry, I just don't know if I can take being yelled at again. It was pretty tense with my parents. Snape's mother was absolutely horrible, which didn't help things at all. It would be so much easier if I could just be honest about _everything_." She gestured with her hands to emphasize the point.

"That's not an option though. You know why we can't tell Ron that much. At least you have me, right?" Harry was sure it was not much consolation, but he had to try.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied sadly.

"But you did say you actually got to see Snape smile and laugh. That's got to be worth something, right? He is trying to be nice, isn't he?" Hermione smiled a bit goofily at the thought. Ron approached them, causing Hermione to frown again.

"Hey, Harry. Hi, Hermione. Why so sad?" the red head asked his friend.

"Ron, I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Wait, you two aren't, you know, because Ginny would be devastated."

"Ron, that's not it," Harry responded. "Ginny and I are quite happy together. Besides, Hermione and I are just friends. That's it."

"Okay, then what's going on?" He found it odd they wanted to meet with him during lunch, but it was probably important, so he did not object. He missed his best friend anyway, which made him quickly agree to meet with them in one of the empty classrooms. Ginny said she would come after lunch on her way to class.

Hermione looked to Harry who gave her a nudge. "Just tell him the truth."

She did not even build up to it. It was best for her and him that she be concise and to the point. "Ron, I'm marrying Professor Snape . . ."

"_What_?"

". . . The wedding is at three on Saturday and you're invited."

"_Professor Snape!_ Hermione, this is a joke, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He looked at Hermione who was obviously frustrated. She had probably repeated this a number of times before. He honestly felt sorry for her.

Trying desperately to not get angry toward Ron, and virtually failing, Hermione said, "Okay, Ron. Let it out. Be mad, confused, whatever. Just listen to me when I tell you that I am marrying Severus on Saturday at three and you are going to be there."

Ron paled. "You're bloody fucking serious aren't you? You're marrying that bastard. Fucking hell, Hermione! He's a professor! A fucking bastard of a professor at that. You know what everyone will think, don't you?"

"Dumbledore is officiating," she added weakly, her energy suddenly gone.

"Did the bastard get you pregnant or something? Geez, Hermione, how can you do this? And where the fuck did this come from? I haven't even heard one inkling from you about _liking_ him much less being _in love_ with him. I can't deal with this right now. And don't worry about me telling anyone. I doubt they'll believe me since I don't believe it myself." Ron quickly excused himself.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as Ron left. Neither mentioned how close he was to the truth. Hermione sadly watched her friend leave. She noticed a brief exchange between Ron and his sister Ginny. She approached the pair. Harry got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that about?" she asked. "I haven't seen Ron that angry in a long time."

"Harry, would you tell her. I haven't got the energy right now."

Harry smiled at Hermione before turning to his girlfriend. He said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this. It's kind of a secret for the time being."

"Yeah, okay. No problem."

"Ginny, Hermione's getting married on Saturday."

"No way!" She thought for a moment. "Wait, you haven't been dating anyone. I don't understand."

"It's Professor Snape, Ginny," Hermione said.

"You're kidding right?"

Harry felt sorry for Hermione again. The whole ordeal was starting to wear her down, and it was showing. No one was taking her seriously, and if they did, she was the subject of abuse. It was completely unfair to Hermione. She should not have to go through the same thing every time.

Harry responded, "Ginny, she really is getting married this Saturday. A couple of nights ago when I came out of my coma, Hermione and the Professor were visiting her parents in London. Dumbledore owled them, and they came to visit. I heard it from Snape himself. It surprised me too, but I think it's for the best."

Hermione looked grateful for not only Harry's help, but, more importantly, his support.

"Oh, wow! This is, I mean, well, wow!" Ginny seemed to be handling the news better than just about everyone else who had been told with, perhaps, the exception of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"You're invited. Well, your whole family is invited really. The invitation has already been sent. Will you come, Ginny?" Hermione really wanted her friend to come. She expected Ginny would accept, but she wanted to be sure.

"Hermione, I wouldn't miss it even if you were marrying a severed head! If you think Snape's the one, I'll support you. It's a shock though. I don't really have to tell you that, do I?"

"I know, Ginny. It was a shock to me at first too."

The two girls hugged briefly. "If you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Ginny."

"You're welcome. We better get to class. Lunch is over. And don't worry about Ron. I'll talk to him. I doubt he'll come around by Saturday, but I'll see what I can do." She left Harry and Hermione. They quickly gathered their books and headed to class as well.

: P

The way Ron was glaring at Hermione and Harry throughout Potions rivaled Snape himself on a bad day. It did not go unnoticed by the observant Potions Master.

"Mr. Weasley, when you're finished trying to murder Miss Granger and Mr. Potter with your eyes, would you mind attending to your potion? You'll be giving Longbottom a run for his money at the rate you're going today."

The class chuckled at the comment. It was rare that Snape made a joke or anything remotely resembling a joke. The laughter from the class made Ron angrier. He turned his attentions to his potion long enough to keep it from exploding. Later in the period, Snape was wandering around the class as always when, near Ron, he heard him whisper, "You don't deserve her you greasy git."

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, what was that?" he inquired harshly.

Louder, and enraged, Ron replied. "I said: 'You don't deserve her you greasy git!'"

"And to whom would you be referring?" The question was very nonchalant.

"You know bloody well to whom I refer, _sir_. She wouldn't marry you of her own free will. You must have done something to her."

Hermione was paying close attention to the exchange. Harry was closely watching Hermione's reaction. She had tensed a great deal, but made no indication of involvement. Harry thought Snape was handling the situation surprisingly well, especially since Ron, who was on Snape's list of people to hate, had called him a "greasy git" twice. He feared the worst when Snape inquired after the other person supposedly involved. Fortunately, Ron had not named anyone.

"Since none of us now who 'she' is, Mr. Weasley, I will ignore this outburst, but just this once," Snape replied menacingly. "If this happens again, there will be consequences, very _unpleasant_ consequences. Are we clear, _Mr._ Weasley?"

Ron was sufficiently cowed into submission by Snape's tone and implication. "Yes, sir," he responded through gritted teeth.

"_Good_." Snape noticed the class had stopped working. "Everyone back to work!" They listened. As he passed Hermione on his way to the front of the room, he whispered in her ear, "We need to talk." No one noticed. She made no indication one way or the other as was, but he knew she had heard him.

End Part 7


	9. This is Your Week

Hermione purposely took her time cleaning her station after Potions. She only half-listened as the class discussed Ron's outburst after class. In all honesty, she was relieved she had not been named. She had been worried when Snape had asked him.

Harry stopped by her on his way out. They were the only two left. Snape had already returned to his office. "Good luck. I'll talk to you later?"

Hermione nodded in response. Once Harry was gone, she found herself walking to see Snape. She entered and took a seat. He finished grading a paper before regarding her.

"We're fortunate Mr. Weasley did not specify the person he was talking about in class today. I admit I was not thinking when I asked. I can surmise from his 'little' outburst that he did not take the news well. Tell me, Miss Granger, is there anyone else I should be worried about? Will Longbottom be next? Or perhaps Miss Weasley?" She knew he was accusing her of something.

"No, sir. According to Ginny, Ron fancied himself marrying me some day. He just never mentioned it to anyone. Anyway, he's just mad because it's you. Anyone else he could deal with. But you . . . well, I don't think I need to explain."

"No, you don't need to explain. Potter seems to be dealing well enough," he added absently, returning to his grading.

"Harry knows though. It's different with him. He understands the magnitude of the situation."

"Does he agree with it?" he asked, not looking up.

"I don't know, but I know he respects you for what you're doing. He hasn't exactly said it, but I see it in how he's been supportive of my decision and the way he looks at you. Considering you were harsh about telling him and everything from the past, that says a lot." He was staring at her, and she caught his eye as she told him about Harry.

"What of Miss Weasley? You have told her?" He looked down again.

"She's doing okay. She thought I was kidding at first, but she's dealing. I think it's because of Harry. They're pretty trusting of each other, so his support is influencing her."

"Very well." She got up to leave. "Miss Granger," he called, "before I forget, Albus has informed me we are to have a Best Man and a Maid of Honor. I trust you'll have no trouble on your end."

"That won't be a problem. May I ask who you've chosen to be the Best Man?" At the mention of a Best Man, she struggled to come up with anyone who might be considered a friend of Snape's.

"Lupin. As much as I hated asking him, I could come up with no better candidate."

"He feels guilty, you know. You might consider forgiving him. He'd be a wonderful candidate for a friend, as well," Hermione said on her way out. Snape glared at her. "Have a good day, sir." The glare followed her out the door. She was aware of an audible clunk as Snape's head made contact with his desk. A groan followed. Hermione smiled to herself. While his general demeanor toward her remained much the same as always, the decisions he was making in regards to her suggested otherwise.

: P

Hermione was seated between Harry and Ginny at dinner. They fancied themselves her bodyguards from Ron who was still fuming after the day's events.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered as she leaned to her left, "would you like to be part of the wedding?"

"Are you serious?"

"Maid of Honor. Would you do it?"

"Of course," Ginny squealed. Of course she would do it. Hermione was her best friend.

A number of Gryffindors looked in their direction. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Sorry, Hermione. It's just so exciting!"

Harry leaned over, reaching for a roll. "What's going on over here?"

"Ginny's going to be my Maid of Honor."

"Cool. Who is Snape's Best Man?"

"What did he ask?" Ginny inquired, since she was just out of earshot.

"Lupin, Harry." She leaned toward Ginny. "He wanted to know who was going to be Snape's Best Man."

"Who?"

"Lupin."

"Seriously?" both asked Hermione simultaneously.

"Yeah. He said he couldn't think of anyone better. It took me by surprise so I covered with a whole spiel about how the two could be friends. Snape gave me a world-class glare as I left. Then I heard him hit his head on his desk and groan. Classic moment, let me tell you," she finished with a smile on her face. Harry and Ginny giggled at the mental pictures they had respectively formed.

Hermione looked toward the head table when she felt someone watching her. He glared. She smiled and winked in return, making him scowl deeper. She was not sure if he was being mean for show or for real. Ron, who had watched the exchange, angrily left the table.

All in all, Hermione found her day had ended much better than it had begun. Sure Ron was not talking to her, but that was a minor glitch. It had happened before. What mattered most was that she had gained Ginny's support, and no one knew about her and Snape other than those already informed. At least, she was unaware of anyone who was not suppose to know who did. She had even managed to have another civil conversation with Snape. The fact he picked Lupin made her oddly content. It was another sign he was attempting to make things work between the two of them, as the DADA teacher was a friend of hers.

: P

Hermione's week flew by. When she finished her final class for the week Friday afternoon, she could not believe she would be getting married the next day. She was grateful that someone else was planning the wedding, namely Dumbledore and McGonagall, but it felt a little strange to not be doing it herself. However, the professors had consulted both her and Snape on some of the details. Professor Dumbledore had even gone so far as to create a ceremony that would satisfy both muggle and wizard marriage criteria. Hermione smiled as she sat down to dinner and mulled over the week.

Tuesday had been quite uneventful, a fact which pleased more than one person involved. On Wednesday she had received an owl from her parents apologizing for their attitude toward her marriage. They had also accepted the invitation. However, David Granger made the stipulation that _he_ be allowed to walk his daughter down the aisle. Dumbledore easily complied saying he would not have it any other way. This made Snape more nervous, but his fears were calmed a bit by Hermione's reassurance the Grangers were not out for blood. Of course, he could not make such a promise as his mother explicitly stated she was only coming because she felt the need to be sure things were done properly. What that really meant, Snape could not be sure. He knew she would be most displeased by ceremony itself, and he wondered if she would even stay for the reception. He hoped not, but she was much like himself in that constant desire to spite the other. She would, most likely, make her presence known in a most displeasing fashion.

After dinner Friday evening, the Great Hall was quickly cleared of all students and wards were placed to keep stragglers out. Only those involved knew the reason behind the madness. Hermione put her feet up while Dumbledore explained how the wedding would proceed to the party. After finishing his explanation, they ran through the service. Since Hermione's father was not present, nor did he really need to be for his simple task, Harry happily agreed to fill in. Finally, once Dumbledore thought all involved had a grasp how everything would run, he called an end to the evening. However, Professor Lupin quickly curbed that idea for several minutes. He and Ginny proceeded to hand a box each to Hermione and Severus. Upon opening them, they found they had been presented with the proper wedding attire, something Dumbledore had not yet spoken of to the pair. Snape was given robes of forest green with black and silver trim. Hermione found a wedding dress any muggle woman would die for.

"Thank you; this is perfect!" she said.

Harry smiled at Ginny and said, "Told you so." Ginny hugged Hermione in response to her gratitude.

Snape, on the other hand, extended his hand to Lupin who shook it. "Remus, thank you." He was, oddly, sincere in his gratitude as well, surprising most everyone present.

"Well, we couldn't have you running around dressed all in black now could we?" he responded with a wink to Hermione. Everyone laughed except Snape who decided to glare at Lupin. "Lighten up, Severus. It's a joke."

"I'm well aware." His not so sunny disposition had returned.

Dumbledore took the opportunity to excuse them for good that evening, as it was quite late. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was not far behind, Snape following her. She stopped briefly before he headed in the direction of the dungeon.

"Severus, I just want to thank you again. I know this hasn't been easy for you. It means a lot to me to know you're supporting me on this decision."

"It's a bit early for that, Hermione," he said before turning on his heels and going to his quarters. Hermione watched him go, thinking about what he had just said. It was not so much that he shoved her thankfulness aside, but the use of her first name again. He rarely used it, even when they had been alone. Despite that, it sounded completely natural for him to use it. Hermione shook it off and continued to her quarters. She was determined to get a good nights rest as she was uncertain what the next day would bring.

End Part 8


	10. Preparations

Morning arrived quickly before anyone in the wedding party was ready for it. Hermione lay in bed for some time, mulling over random thoughts from homework that needed to be done to marrying Snape. Before they wandered to any number of other random subjects, Ginny came bounding into the Head Girl's quarters. Hermione groaned loudly as her red headed friend bounced onto her bed.

"This is so exciting, Hermione. You're getting married this afternoon!" Ginny was squealing like a pig in her excitement. Even though her best friend was marrying Snape, she would not be deterred.

Hermione responded by groaning louder and simultaneously throwing one pillow at her friend while covering her face with the other. Ginny tossed the pillow aside and attempted to rouse her friend from bed once again. She was literally jumping on it, forcing Hermione to shove her to one side while rolling off the other.

"Okay, Ginny, you need to calm down! This is not how I expected to be woken this morning. Please don't add to my anxiety."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. You're getting married!"

"You already said that. Now what are you doing here anyway?" She was glaring in a fashion similar to Snape when he was in one of his moods.

Not to be deterred by any of this either, Ginny persisted in her endeavor. "We need to get you ready, silly. You can't look like _that_ when you get married. I need to do your hair, your make up . . ."

Hermione tuned her friend out as she rambled. This was going to be a nightmare. Hermione wondered if choosing Ginny as her Maid of Honor was a death wish. The rest of the morning would be torture. She also wondered what Snape was going through that morning. He was probably sulking in his quarters, wishing he were someone else or somewhere else. Hermione knew she was thinking just that. She was about to be subjected to Ginny Weasley's form of wedding preparation.

: P

Snape was fairing no better than his bride that morning. Dumbledore insisted the groom and best man take their breakfast with him in his quarters. Often, Snape was left out of the conversation as the headmaster and DADA professor discussed trivial muggle fair. Not that it mattered to him anyway; Snape could care less about the subject, but he was quickly approaching his wit's end, and it was not even ten o'clock. Lupin scolded him for what had to be the twentieth time that morning for scowling. How could he not when he was subjected to pointless conversation for several hours in which he had no interest to begin with? The monotony carried on for what felt like days so he let his thoughts wander to whatever wished to come.

"Severus?"

He was pulled from his reverie at the recognition of his name. "Yes, Albus?" he asked a bit pointedly.

"I inquired after your thoughts on Miss Granger being allowed to keep her current quarters as well as sharing yours."

"That would be most satisfactory," he responded a little inattentively. The mention of Hermione caused him to lose focus. He was not ready for marriage in the slightest, and she would be infringing on his territory by night's end. Life had been completely unfair to him in almost all respects. Snape was confident this would not be any different. He finally processed what he had just agreed to, and it lightened his mood a bit. She would have her own territory to escape to when necessary. It would indeed be most satisfactory.

"Good. Now that we've taken care of that piece of business, the two of you are excused to begin preparing for the ceremony."

Snape could not leave fast enough. It was about bloody time the headmaster let him leave. He could brood for a few hours and savor what was left of his bachelorhood for a while. The thought was quite appealing. It was all the time he had left in his chambers before they were to become "their" chambers. Why had he ever agreed to this in the first place? Ah, yes. That stupid promise he made because of his own idiocy when it came to Lucius Malfoy. Life was cruel to him. It was a villain, an unparalleled nemesis in his case. Thus, Snape's frown increased beyond measure that morning.

: P

As far as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and officiating minister of the wedding, was concerned, all was going as expected. Guests began arriving at two that afternoon. Most of the professors were present. The entire Weasley clan was present, minus Ron who refused to be dragged there, even by his own mother, and Ginny who was still preparing Hermione for her big day. Bill and Charlie had made special arrangements to be present, much to Molly's surprise and excitement. The Grangers arrived without trouble via a port key the headmaster sent them with explicit instructions on its proper use. As for students, Neville Longbottom, a long time friend of Hermione's who she refused to not invite, and Draco Malfoy, invited at the insistence of Snape who needed someone to represent himself amongst the other guests who were largely invited by Hermione, were seated as far from each other as possible. It could have been a bit of a ruse considering Draco's allegiances, but no one pressed the matter. Mrs. Snape had come and found, what she thought, would be a safe corner separate from the rest of the "inferior" company. However, discovering she was the mother of the dreaded Potions Master, Fred and George quickly relocated so that she was seated between the two of them. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey attempted to extricate the two, but to no avail. Hagrid was weeping like a baby despite the wedding being nearly an hour off. Poor Flitwick was getting an unexpected shower and had to keep placing a drying charm on himself. Only Harry had yet to arrive to round out the guest list. All was well as the wedding of Hogwarts' Potions Master and Head Girl approached quickly.

End Part 9

* * *

A/N: The next two chapters are shorter due to the wedding, and have been posted at the same time. The reception will follow within the next couple of days.

**Facil Glow**: Thanks for pointing out that Severus does indeed have a half-sibling in this fic. However, said sibling is not scheduled to make an appearance as yet. It will be noted if he/she does. Thanks for your observance!


	11. Am I Really Getting Married?

As the wedding loomed closer, Snape began to pace around his chambers nervously. Lupin watched for some time before commenting, "Severus, for a man who has no desire to be married, you seem quite ill at ease."

Shooting a glare to the werewolf, the man in question responded, "Remus, you forget who I am to wed."

"Nonsense. I've gotten to know Miss Granger quite well. Knowing the two of you like I do, I must say this is a smart match. She is the only one in this school with an intellect and wit to equal your own. Of course, I would be more supportive if you weren't such a prat all the time."

Snape snorted. "Why don't you tell me what you really think?" Not wanting or expecting an answer, he continued. "I've done well thus far, have I not, Remus? Or perhaps I need to remind you of the whole reason for this!" he growled angrily.

Lupin had been clued into what had really happened since he could be considered a close friend. Hermione felt wrong not telling him what happened, so Snape agreed to let the werewolf know the truth. In reality, it was easier on Snape to know the man had not negatively judged him. Lupin seemed to think it was a good thing and trusted the pair.

"Severus, I need no reminder of these unfortunate circumstances. I respect you for what you've done for her. She needs someone who truly understands the nature of the situation, and you appear to be the only one. You're doing the honorable thing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Lupin's words rang in Snape's head. They were said in complete sincerity. Perhaps Hermione was right when she said the two could be friends. "However, how you follow up on this will tell the real story, Severus. If you hurt her, you will regret it." A definite threat was evident in his tone.

Snape responded absently as he was lost in his thoughts. "I have no doubt of that Remus." Glancing at the time, he inquired, "Do you have the rings, Remus?"

Lupin smiled. "Severus, I wouldn't do that to you. Now, we better get going before Albus thinks you've skipped out on us."

Grimacing at the thought of certain torture from the headmaster, Snape replied, "I don't particularly wish to merit Albus' wrath."

The two found themselves meeting the headmaster outside the Great Hall several moments later. Snape had a sudden thought. "Albus, how is the whole school doesn't know about this?" Dumbledore just smiled and winked, causing Snape to glare at the wizened wizard. Shaking his head, he followed the older man into the Great Hall leaving Lupin behind to wait for the bride and Ginny. No one in attendance really noticed the pair until they had reached the front of the hall. Dumbledore motioned for everyone to find their seats, which they quickly did. David Granger left to meet his daughter.

Lupin had not been left alone for long as Hermione and Ginny came along shortly. Seeing her father exit the Great Hall, Hermione gave him a big hug he willingly returned in earnest.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about dinner last week. You're mother and I were worried, and it was such a surprise. We're sorry. We should have placed more trust in you than we did."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry it worked out like this. It's not ideally how I would have wanted it, but I have a good feeling about Severus." Her father nodded and extended his arm to her. Lupin and Ginny had just entered, leaving the pair alone. Nervously, Hermione looked at her father and asked, "Are you ready to give your daughter away?"

"Never," David Granger smiled. "You'll always be my little girl." His smile was only outmatched by her smile as they entered the Great Hall. The doors opened and they began their walk down the aisle, arm in arm, the muggle classical song "Canon" playing in the background. The congregation stood, the majority gawking at Hermione. Her dress accentuated her natural beauty perfectly. With some help from Ginny, her wild hair had been tamed into a nice bun with a few curls framing her face. However, Hermione did not notice the looks she was receiving from anyone but the groom and her soon to be husband, Severus Snape. She had seen his wedding robes, but that was nothing compared to when he was actually wearing them. Forest green suited him, and the black and silver trim accented his body in the proper places. He had pulled back his jet-black hair and tied it with a bow that matched his robes. What caused Hermione's breath to hitch briefly was the smile on his face. He was actually smiling. It was not one of his half smiles or smirks, but rather a full-fledged smile. She swore it took ten years off him. While he was no Adonis, he was handsome in his own right.

Snape had been warned by Lupin that Hermione looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress, but he did not believe it until he saw it. She was certainly not the most beautiful of girls, but she easily made up for it in intellect and determination. However, when she appeared to walk down the aisle, his breath was absolutely taken away. He actually had to remind himself to breath, something completely uncharacteristic of him. Her wild hair had, incredibly, been tamed. The curls framing her face were perfect. 'Does she do everything perfectly?' he found himself musing. He could not keep the smile off his face. He was not sure he wanted to. While it was true he had been dreading the wedding, part of him was happy to settle down, to reinvent himself as it were. The woman, for she was indeed a woman, that was approaching him seemed like the perfect one for him. Lupin had been correct in his earlier assessment of her. She matched him in intelligence, there was no doubt, and he knew he did not intimidate her in the slightest. His smile only got bigger at the thought that she was to be his wife. He knew there was no love between them, but there was potential. They could both feel it in the moment their eyes met.

When Hermione and her father reached Snape, her father deftly handed her over after giving her a hug. He whispered to his soon to be son-in-law, "We're really sorry about the mess last week. We know you'll take good care of her."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you. Thank you, David." The two men shook hands under Dumbledore's watchful eye before David returned to his seat next to his wife.

Up close, the pair was more enamored with each other than they had been upon Hermione's entrance. Dumbledore did not miss any of it. He did nothing to hide his elation, and it showed numerous times throughout the ceremony. With each successive "I'm so glad," or "This perfect union," etc., Snape rolled his eyes further into his head. Hermione had to do her best to keep from laughing at her almost husband's bemusement. After rambling through the majority of the bizarre wedding ceremony, it was finally time for the vows.

Dumbledore turned to Snape and inquired, "Do you have the rings?" Snape, in turn, faced Lupin who playfully patted himself down searching for them before pulling them from an inside jacket pocket. For whatever reason, he was wearing a tuxedo for the ceremony instead of traditional wizard robes. Snape whole-heartedly glared at his smiling best man as he took the rings, keeping one himself and giving Hermione the other. She inspected the one she was holding since she had not yet seen them. She was immediately entranced by the intricate gold detail work on the silver bands. "Severus Augustus Snape, do you take Hermione Jane Granger as your lawfully wedded wife 'til death do you part?" This had, of course, been adapted from traditional muggle Christian ceremonies.

"I do." Hermione blushed a bit.

Turning to face the bride, Dumbledore asked, "Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Severus Augustus Snape as your lawfully wedded husband 'til death do you part?"

She smiled at him whilst replying, "I do." He bowed his head slightly.

Dumbledore nodded his approval and said, "You may now exchange rings." Since Hermione first laid eyes on them, she knew they were not ordinary rings. She had researched magical ceremonies and marriage. The gold detailing was of magical origins. Once the ring was placed on the finger of the intended, it would only fit that person and could not be altered. In a sense, it adapted to the intended wearer at all times. Another property was that it assured the wearer would not stray from his or her marriage. Although, Severus knew this was only meant to keep the couple from separating. Many pure blood families had a history of infidelity, his included, that was more or less ignored. It was not meant to be a public matter, and thus, was not spoken of in public. This was something Snape was not worried about since he vowed to himself and Hermione to be faithful. He had no intention of going back on that vow. He placed the ring on her finger, and she likewise for him. Once both were in place, they glowed brightly for about thirty seconds before settling into a gentle glow that would remain until the marriage was consummated, a fact only Severus was aware of at the time. 'Bloody old coot. He will pay for this,' he thought to himself.

Before either bride or groom knew what was happening, the headmaster had said the words, "You may now kiss the bride." Severus leaned down to kiss his wife. Hermione expected a quick peck, but what she received was a chaste, lingering kiss. "I present to you Lord and Lady Snape," Dumbledore happily announced as Severus pulled back.

End Part 10

* * *

A/N: I'm mean, horrible, and cruel for cutting you off there, I know. Please review. I'll post the next chapter by Wednesday, I promise! Oh, and please review. I really want to know what you think. Long reviews are good. Thanks!


	12. The Lord and Lady's Reception

Hermione balked briefly and whispered in shock, "Lord and Lady?"

"Curb your shock. I'll explain later," Severus said, noting the expressions of surprise on the Hermione's parents' faces as well. He placed a hand on the small of her back to steady her.

In the next instant, the Great Hall was transformed from the wedding setup to the reception accommodations. "Please feel free to congratulate the happy couple and enjoy the party!" Dumbledore said merrily, eyes twinkling like crazy.

Somehow Severus knew everything was going much too well. It was not long before he was proved right. The whole school was suddenly present and the reception turned into one big school party. He suddenly wished he had voiced the desire for a small reception. "Get me out of here now," he groaned, talking to no one in particular. His trademark scowl was returning to his features. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Severus, if you guarantee a party, the school remains quiet for some time. However, what the morning brings is another matter." Dumbledore walked away, leaving a groaning Severus and a shell-shocked Hermione.

"Now, now, Severus dear. That's no the spirit of things," Molly Weasley said, approaching them. Molly and Arthur were quite fond of him despite his vitriolic temperament. He had been vital to the Order, and they thought he deserved some happiness. Molly was ecstatic to receive an invitation and quickly rounded up the whole family to attend. "Hermione, dear, you look stunning. Wouldn't you agree boys?" Fred and George were ogling Hermione. Severus growled, and they quickly agreed before getting as far away from the Potions Master as they could. "It's a shame Ron wasn't here though."

"But I was, Mum," Hermione's red headed friend said, approaching them from a corner. He turned to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry I got so angry with you. I didn't even give you a chance. It was stupid of me." Molly gave her youngest son a hug before excusing herself to find her husband.

"Thanks, Ron. It means a lot to me." She gave him a big hug that, unknown to her, made Severus slightly jealous.

Ron turned to the professor and said, "I'm sorry about that incident in class. I would have deserved whatever punishment you saw fit to give me. I've been a total idiot in all this. I'm trusting you to take care of her, Professor. If you don't, there might be some nasty consequences via Fred and George."

Severus honestly replied, "I would not think of hurting, Hermione, Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded. However, the professor was not done with him yet. There was one question lingering in the air between them. "Tell me one thing, Weasley. Why did you not name Hermione in class the other day?"

Ron smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to hurt her. I did want to hurt you, but not her. I'm not that callous to do it in front of the whole class."

Severus briefly responded, "Very well. Your apology has been noted."

Harry and Ginny started approaching the pair when they noticed Ron was with them. Harry smiled and head locked his friend from behind. "Are you threatening Hermione's husband with curses Ron?"

Ron struggled to get free for a moment before weaseling his way out. "Only courtesy of Fred and George."

"We'd suggest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to do that job!" they heard a pair of voices shout from a nearby table. Everyone except Severus smiled at the comment.

Harry took the opportunity to give Hermione a hug. Ginny was quickly next in line. Turning to Severus, Harry extended his hand. The older man accepted. "Well, sir, I won't threaten to curse you or anything, but I don't want to have to look into a way of bringing Voldemort back to life."

"Mr. Potter," Severus said sternly.

"I'm only joking, Professor. Take care of her. She's precious to us. Ron, Ginny, and I would be lost without that big squishy brain of hers." Harry winked causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Ron and Ginny laughed, and Severus even smiled a bit at the comment.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you, I will take good care of her."

Hermione instinctively placed her hand in Severus'. He tensed a bit at the sudden contact, but quickly reminded himself to relax. "Thanks, Severus." She was smiling at him. It unnerved him a bit to see her smile at him like that. He was completely unused to being on the receiving end of such a gesture. "Guys, Ginny, if you don't mind, I need to steal Severus away for a bit. My parents are looking a little overwhelmed." The group split apart as the newlyweds found their way to the Grangers' table. "Hey Mum, Dad. Do you mind if Severus and I take a seat?"

"Not at all dear," Angelina replied.

"Thanks." Hermione sat in the chair Severus pulled out for her. She surveyed her parents quickly. They had been incredibly supportive of her choice to attend Hogwarts over the years. It had been quite a shock to discover she was a witch and that magic was real, but, over the years she found she felt more and more at home with the idea. Her parents learned to accept it, and she was quite proud of them. She was especially proud of them for coming to her wedding and supporting her decision.

Severus was trying to keep his nerves down. For some reason, he felt as if he was under investigation. He soon found out why.

David Granger broke the quiet of the table by asking, "Did I hear correctly that you are a Lord, Severus?"

He hesitated, taking a quick glance toward his mother who was approaching them. "Yes, it is true that I am a Lord. The title has been in my family for several generations. Since my father passed some ten odd years ago, I have carried that title. Although, I admit, I have yet to be comfortable using it as I rarely find it necessary."

"Really now, Severus," it was his mother, "You're becoming a disgrace to the family name, not using your proper title." He knew what she had avoided saying. It was not that he never used the title, it was the fact he had just married a muggle born, a mudblood. Vile woman, why could she not stay out of his business?

Putting on appearances, he rose to greet her. "Hello, Mother. Allow me to introduce you to Hermione's parents, David and Angelina Granger. This is my mother, the former Lady of the house, Elizabeth Snape. Please, Mother, have a seat."

"Thank you, Severus. At least you have the decency to use your manners," she responded in a grating tone. "A pleasure, Daniel and Angel," she said to Hermione's parents haughtily whilst taking the seat her son offered her.

Hermione's father was about to correct the women but was stopped short at his daughter's nonverbal warning not to do so. Since she had more experience with the woman, he trusted her judgment. Apparently, correcting Elizabeth Snape was not on the to do list. Hermione took the opportunity to divert attention elsewhere. "Dad, would you get us drinks please?"

"Of course dear. What would everybody like?" He took their orders and began to make his way toward the buffet table. Severus followed, mentioning to Hermione he wished a word with her father.

Before leaving, he whispered in his wife's ear, "If Albus spiked the punch, I'll kill him." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Why can I never be drunk when I wish to be?" Hermione chuckled as he shook his head in disgust.

Elizabeth Snape began looking indifferently between mother and daughter. The girl was smiling ridiculously. Elizabeth simply did not understand muggles. She was most certainly not happy her son married one. Although she had told him as much, she knew it would not change his mind. He was as stubborn as his father. Hopefully, he would not have an early death like her husband. Augustus Snape had become so engulfed in his work that he killed himself as a result. For some time, it appeared Severus would follow suit without an attempt to continue the line. Although she was relieved he finally married, why did he have to be to this mudblood? She relinquished her title to this muggle born? Surely Severus could have found a pureblood to marry. She scowled. Muggles and mixed bloods were so . . . nontraditional.

While the women were sitting in uncomfortable silence looking between each other, Severus was apologizing to David for his mother's behavior.

"I feel the need to apologize for my mother. I'm afraid there's no changing her attitude toward muggle borns. Insufferable woman." David laughed. "She's so caught up in the whole idiotic concept that pure blood wizards are superior, it's no wonder I turned out the way I did."

"You're an honorable man, Severus. Really." He just nodded slightly, so David continued along a different line. "Why did your mother hand her title to Hermione?"

"It's my mother's idea of a 'proper wedding present.' She only did it because it would reflect badly on her if she hadn't. However, I'm grateful she did because it complicates my relationship with her less for the time being. That's one uncomfortable discussion I can avoid in the future."

The two finished getting the drink orders in relative silence. They turned to leave when Dumbledore greeted them. "Severus, congratulations again."

"Thank you, Albus." He was only half sincere, but no one could have told the difference.

"David, it's wonderful you and Angelina could make it for the wedding. I hope the accommodations have been satisfactory."

"Very much so, Headmaster. Thank you for all the trouble you've gone to for us. We're just happy to be present for our daughter's marriage."

"It was the least we could do. I'll leave you two alone. However, Severus, before I forget, there is some business we need to finish tomorrow. I'll need you and Hermione to stop by my office sometime."

"Of course."

"And I didn't spike the punch, but there are a few suspicious Slytherins you may wish to question later." The Headmaster winked and was on his way to find Professor McGonagall, who, it seemed, was trying to deal with the Weasley twins who had decided to start some business in one of the remote corners of the hall.

David and Severus returned to the table, and passed the time amiably enough considering the presence of Severus' mother. Before long, it was time for dancing to begin. Severus found himself pulled to the floor by his wife and danced the first song with her. She was pleased to find he was a capable dancer. They did not talk as they were caught up in their thoughts. After that, Hermione found herself in her father's arms as he skillfully danced her around the floor in the father-daughter dance. Somehow Severus had been convinced to dance with his own mother at some point and they grudgingly did so, an uncomfortable silence evident between them. However, the line was drawn when Fred and George attempted to dance with Elizabeth Snape and she finally left. This occurrence brought a smile to many, Severus included, and would be spoken off for some time.

Finally, around one in the morning, the last guests were on their way out. Hermione's parents each gave her and her husband a big hug of congratulations. Molly Weasley was not far behind, Arthur in tow. He had cornered the Grangers at one point and had nearly cross-examined them on the proper use of the remote control. If not for Harry bailing them out, they could still have been subjected to the man's incessant questions. However, the muggle couple still considered him a friend despite his enthusiasm for simple muggle devices. Dumbledore had finally managed to shoo the majority of the school back to their rightful dorms leaving a few professors and the couple in the Great Hall. With a flick of his wrist, Dumbledore had returned it to its normal state. The stragglers said good night, leaving the Snapes and the Headmaster alone. He hugged both bride and groom and left for his own quarters.

Severus extended his arm and inquired, "Shall we?"

Hermione tiredly smiled at him and took hold of his arm. Thus, arm in arm, they found their way to their quarters in the dungeon.

End Part 11

- - - - - - -

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome and desired, so please send feedback my way. **Please note: this will be the last chapter posted until after Christmas due to my school situation. **I hate to disappoint my readers, but I'll be studying abroad for a semester, which will make it hard for me to update. I apologize for the inconvenience, but the story gets a lot more involved from here and I won't have time to really work on it. **Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! You're the best ; )**


	13. Hard Questions and Difficult Answers

A/N: Sorry about the wait. It's been a little crazy between spending a semester abroad and coming home at Christmas, especially dealing with the jet lag since I got home. Should be regular updates for awhile now. Please review!

Disclaimer: Ownership of characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.

- - - -

In her tired state, Hermione did not immediately take noticed that the majority of her belongings had been moved to Severus' quarters. However, finding a pile of her schoolbooks on his desk, she discovered a note.

_Mrs. Snape,_

_I've had the house elves move most of your possessions to your new quarters. Given your post as Head Girl, I've also taken the liberty to allow you access to your old quarters at your leisure. I trust this arrangement is suitable._

_Headmaster A. Dumbledore_

Severus was reading over her shoulder. "Albus also informed me you have a direct floo line from here to your rooms. I trust you will take advantage of it as needed."

"Thank you, Severus. It's very helpful." She smiled weakly at him. All the implications of the arrangement began crashing down on her at once, and tears filled her eyes. She sat tiredly on the couch. Severus watched her, unsure exactly what to do. He timidly sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He might be a total bastard while he was in Professor mode, but she was _his_ _wife_, and he would have to begin treating her as such. Hermione buried her head in his chest, grateful for the comforting contact.

It had been ages since Severus had found himself that close to anyone in such a way. He could not even remember the last time. He sighed and wrapped the other arm around Hermione pulling her into a full hug. He caught a glimpse of his wedding band in the process painfully reminding him of what needed to be done before they left their chambers. After some time, Hermione finally began to straighten her posture. Severus released her and backed away a bit. Her expression was still grim, but the tears had abated.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I should be happy, but it's just, well, everything. There's so much I hadn't even considered before now. It's all so much."

"I understand," he responded soothingly (he hoped). "I admit a lot has finally crossed my mind as well." They sat silently for some time before he spoke again. "There's a matter which we need to discuss before we go any further. We should have probably spoken on this earlier, but I never felt a strong desire to know."

"It can't wait until morning?"

"No, Hermione. It cannot wait any longer for several reasons." She looked at him expectantly. "Hermione, there is no other way to really ask this. Was I your first sexual partner?"

She had been waiting for that question. It was a matter they did need to discuss. "Yes, you were my first. I know I'm not your first," she responded straightforwardly.

"No, you're not," came his reply.

She nodded her head. Before long, curiosity got the best of her. "How many were before me?"

"You were my third," he responded honestly. For some reason, she thought there would have been more. He continued, "I want you to know the first two were mistakes on my part. They were consensual, but they were mistakes nonetheless. I'm afraid I was intimidated by Lucius Malfoy to follow through both times." However, he did not stop here. What Hermione heard next was something she was sure only a select few knew. "There was almost a third time that would have been," he hesitated briefly, "well, it would have been rape in the truest sense of the word. Fortunately, Malfoy left me alone with the poor girl and I was not forced to commit the act. I felt her fear completely. It, it scared me to know I could be the cause of it." The expression in his eyes seemed far away, as if somewhere else. Shortly, he came back to reality and finished by saying, "That was nearly twenty years ago now."

She surveyed him a bit after his admission. She knew part of him was struggling with telling her, but he had done so nevertheless. Extending a hand to reach his, she gently stroked the back with her thumb in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. He gripped her hand firmly in response. He looked like he had something else to say, but he thought better of it and kept quiet. "Severus? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking."

She knew better than to question him, so she voiced the question that had been on her mind all day. She had noticed the glow on the rings again, and, not being familiar enough with the magical properties of the ring, wished to know why they did so. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled briefly. "I believe you just did, but what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering about the rings. Why do they glow? I've never seen any other wizard couple who have glowing rings."

He considered the question for a moment, despite knowing it was what she would ask. He had to phrase his response in a way that would not anger her. She would be distraught enough with his answer. "Hermione, please don't get angry when I explain this to you. There are some traditions in our history that go unspoken. This, unfortunately in our case, is one of them. Not all ceremonies include it, but Albus snuck it in without telling me or I surely would have objected."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes and no. The glow will dissipate, but not before we consummate the marriage," Severus replied, drawing out his response.

She closed her eyes in frustration. He was telling her the truth. This was not something he would lie about, but it did not make the whole thing any less ridiculous. "You're telling me everyone will know whether we had sex or not based on this."

"That would be correct." He could feel her anger rising. Neither of them needed the added stress that resulted from the whole ordeal, but they really only had one viable option. "Hermione, I'm not forcing this on you. I will let you decide once again how we proceed. It is only fair."

Hermione stood up and turned away from him. Suddenly, turning back to him, she whispered harshly, "Nothing of this is fair! Damn it, Severus, I don't deserve any of this!" He was not about to interrupt her just yet. She needed to work it out of her system. He was surprised it took this long for it all to come out in the first place. "I shouldn't be pregnant, and I sure as hell shouldn't be married to you! This is all wrong!" Hermione quickly regained her senses. She knew she was getting nowhere in her ranting and plopped down next to him on the couch. A few tears glistened in her eyes. "Why me, Severus? What have I ever done wrong?"

He was unnerved by the sudden sadness in her eyes. She was finally coming to the realization he had come to at her original proposal of marriage. The whole situation was unfair to her and should not have happened in the first place. He felt guilty once again even though he knew he should not feel it. Severus had to keep reminding himself he was not at fault, nor was she. The phrase "If only" kept popping into his head with a variety of endings attached.

She kept staring at him, as if accusing him of something. Their marriage certainly had started on the wrong foot it seemed. If this kept up, although it was only the first night, it would end in disaster before it had begun.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten married. What was I thinking when I told you it was the best way to go?" She had been half addressing him and half addressing herself.

"You were thinking of what would be best for our child, Hermione," he replied, tentatively placing a hand on her stomach. She looked up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. He was unsure what to say or do, so he had said the first thing that came to mind. This comforting business was completely new territory for him, and he was sure it showed. What could he do for her? He was part of the problem, was he not? A flurry of questions attacked him, questions he had no answer definite answers for.

Hermione settled her head on his shoulder, taking some comfort in his touch. She sighed and replied, "Nothing is simple anymore, is it?"

"No. Nothing has been simple for quite some time now." He held her for a while before saying "We should get some sleep. It's late, and tomorrow will be a busy day." She nodded and found her PJ's. He did the same before voicing the concern that crossed his mind. "Hermione . . ."

She stopped him before he continued. "Severus, stay with me tonight. I know it sounds silly, but I don't want to be alone. I want to share your bed with you. It's ours now, is it not?"

He could not turn her down. She was correct in her assessment of the situation. It was their bed, not his. What was "his" had become "theirs" when they spoke the vows. She was his wife and he her husband which is how he found himself in the current predicament.

"It is our bed, Hermione." He looked her in the eye as he said it. Then, a thought crossing his mind, he smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Severus, what . . ." Before she knew it, Hermione had been picked up and carried to the bed.

"Don't tell me I didn't do this properly." He placed a kiss on her forehead as he pulled back the covers and tucked her in. She watched him warily while he found his side of the bed and tucked himself in. Flicking his wand, the lights went out as he said, "Good night, love." Despite the dark, Hermione could tell Severus was smiling a little. His behavior the last few minutes seemed very bizarre indeed. She shook her head in bewilderment and settled in next to him. The long day had taken its toll on her and she was asleep in no time, Severus snoring lightly beside her.

End Part 12


	14. Repercussions

A/N: Whew! Difficult chapter, but I've muddled through. Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Almost up to 200! Love the feedback, good or bad; just don't flame 'cause that's not nice. Enjoy the drama!

**: P**

Severus awoke Sunday morning as a result of someone with very frizzy hair shifting into a position that limited his breathing. He moved his head and slowly opened his eyes to look at Hermione. She looked quite peaceful in her sleep and he hated to wake her. Separating himself from her very carefully, Severus slowly made his way out of the bed. Hermione slept on. He felt sorry for her. It really was unfair that she would have to go through the difficulty that lay ahead. No doubt the whole school would be on her case within the week. Plus, she had to put up with him for the rest of her life. Nope, life had dealt a cruel hand to Hermione Granger, nay, Snape.

Several hours later Hermione wandered into the bathroom catching her husband's eye on her way. He was settled in front of the fire with a book and a cup of tea. When her business was finished, she found a seat next to his and distantly watched the fire for a few minutes. Finally, she said, "Severus, I'm ready."

He turned to face her. She was not looking at him. "You're sure?" She nodded her head and looked him in the eye. She got up and walked to the bedroom. He followed.

Hermione would have look back on their first sexual encounter as a married couple fondly had it not been for the torrent of memories that flooded her part way through. Severus had been gentle and slow, taking it at Hermione's pace. However, everything about their first night together came back to her and she started crying. Severus looked at his wife and knew she was feeling the same. He gently wiped her tears away and tried to comfort her the best he could. Needless to say, that brought an end to the consummation of the marriage. Severus checked both their ring fingers. Fortunately, fate had been kind to them in that regard. The glow was gone.

"Hermione . . .'

"Please, Severus, I just need some time to myself."

Slowly he left her. As soon as the door clicked, she started sobbing. On the other side of the door, Severus had his back to it and slid down to the ground, head in his hands.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Time passed slowly that day for the newlyweds. Neither left their quarters. In fact, Severus hardly saw his wife other than for her personal needs once in awhile. She briefly appeared once to inquire about food, but neither talked to the other. He knew she had spent most of her time in the bedroom crying. He wondered how she could stand to be in there with all that had happened, but Hermione Jane Granger had always been an enigma to him. After awhile he grew restless and needed to get out so he left a note that he was flooing to Diagon Alley for a bit. Hermione never saw the note though, nor was there need as Severus was back within the hour of leaving. News of the marriage had spread quickly and anyone and everyone who crossed his path hounded him about it.

Around dinnertime, Severus was startled by the sudden appearance of Dumbledore's head in the fire.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, how are things?" Implication was thick on the headmaster's voice. Noticing the glare he received, he inquired, "In the doghouse already? That's a shame. You're so well matched for each other."

"Albus, I'm not in the mood."

"Right, sorry, but you have consummated the marriage I see." Severus looked as if he was about to pummel Dumbledore. "Hold on, I'll come through."

"That's quite," Dumbledore's body came through the floo after his head, "unnecessary," Snape finished saying. "Albus, really . . ."

"Come now, Severus. Where is your wife and how is she?"

He did ask and Snape was in no mood to lie either. Better that the headmaster know the results of his actions. "In the bedroom crying, if you must know."

"What? I don't understand."

Albus, if you insist on staying, take a seat." Exasperated, Severus sighed heavily as the headmaster comfortably placed himself on the couch opposite the Potions Master. "If you must know, something occurred whilst we were . . . consummating the marriage."

"Go on."

"The memories Hermione and I were supposed to have completely lost came back."

"You mean while you were . . ."

"Yes, Albus. While we were having sex. Do you see what you've done?" He was on his feat by now and nearly yelling.

"What I've done? I don't know of what you speak Severus."

"You damn well do you meddling fool! The trust that Hermione and I had begun to build is completely gone because of you! We were going to take it in our own time, but you seem to have had a different idea. I can just hear you and Minerva: 'Severus needs a good shag so lets implement the old system and force them to make their marriage absolute.' Well done, Albus! Look at the mess you've created!" Severus motioned to the bedroom door as he finished. Hermione, curious about the sudden ruckus, appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and not looking happy.

Concerned, Dumbledore rose and went to her. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She pushed past the headmaster and walked over to her husband. "Severus, there's no need to yell. I'm just as upset as you, but he couldn't have known this would happen. None of us knew." She then turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, please leave. You have no right to be here at the moment. You have meddled in someone else's business. I speak to you not as a student, but as the wife of one of your employees. Please respect our personal space. If this marriage is to work and be believable, Severus and I need our own space without interruptions from anyone, including you."

To say Severus was impressed with Hermione at that moment would be an understatement. He was astounded and completely at a loss for words (a rarity in his case). He knew she had it in her, he just had not expected her to use it.

For how shocked Severus was, Dumbledore was even more so. Hermione had completely and utterly shocked him with her words. They were not unwarranted though. Albus knew he was prone to meddling at times, but the impropriety of the situation finally hit him. Wordlessly, he began to leave.

"Headmaster," Hermione called, "I'm sorry."

"It is I who is sorry, Miss, Lady Snape. Allow me to make arrangements with the house elves for your dinner."

"Thank you, Headmaster. It is much appreciated."

"Good night, Lord and Lady Snape."

Severus winced quite openly at the use of the title. "Good night, Albus," he called as the door closed. Turning to Hermione, he said, "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome. We'll talk more after dinner, okay? I need to take a bath right now."

He just nodded before placing himself in front of the fire again to contemplate while Hermione went to take her bath.

Severus thought about many things in the short span of time between Hermione taking a bath and eating dinner with her. He contemplated the fates and how cruel or kind they had been to him over the years. It was true that he could say more or less that he had his health. He could also say he was fortunate to not be dead or locked in Azkaban at the moment. Life as a spy had been difficult, perhaps the most difficult thing in his life. It was a career he had never planned to have, but then, he never had planned to marry a beautiful younger woman who just happened to be a student of his. Students were strictly off limits in his books, yet he had openly disobeyed that rule. Then there was the child. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have his nose or his eyes? Hopefully not. Of course, he could thank the turn of events the night Voldemort died for the majority of his thoughts and contemplations, as well as current complications. He could not think of some of the things that he had done to Hermione that night. No wonder the poor girl had been so frightened when she regained those memories. The worst part of it was that he could never look at sex, especially with her, the same again. Severus Snape was indeed a man of integrity, but he had not acted that way all those many nights ago. He had taken what he wanted and not looked back. She had been a conquest, plain and simple. It was not fair, not fair to him or to Hermione, especially Hermione. How could he ever regain her trust when she knew firsthand the evil he was capable of? While it was true that he was not the man he once was, somewhere he was capable of horrors too awful to mention if pushed to it. That, more than anything scared Severus Snape. He softly began to sob at the thought, which is how Hermione found her husband shortly before dinner.

End Chapter 13


	15. How We Deal

Disclaimer: not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling. But I do like to play with them.

A/N: sorry for the wait, but I've been busy. Here's the much-anticipated next chapter. Thanks for being patient with me and please review.

: P

Hermione was awestruck at what she had done when she was with Snape the night the Dark Lord had been defeated. She had no idea what she had in her and it scared her. Unfortunately, her husband misunderstood her grief. She knew he thought it was his fault, but for some reason she just could not tell him that it was not. The whole frightening reality of their fateful night was too strong for her to deal with on top of her first time with her husband. She could not do anything but cry. It was painful. Almost too painful. What she had done was completely and utterly atrocious. She never even considered that she had it in her to do any of that, but she could. Hermione wondered if Severus ever felt that way about the things that lay in his past. She knew some of his story, but she had no intention to press for more until they moved past the brick wall that had firmly built itself between them now.

Hermione sat with her knees to her chest for what felt like days. She knew it was only hours and that she would have to come out eventually, but she needed some time to process everything. This was something with which she needed time of her own to deal. Also, she feared what Severus would be like if she crossed his path too early. He was a classic example of an introvert in every way, and she was not about to get on his bad side by interrupting him early. So she waited, processed, and cried some more. Finally, it all began to be too much. She was going in an endless circle of self-pity that she needed to get away from. Also, she became aware of Dumbledore's presence with her husband. His voice was obvious. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. The headmaster had simply gone too far this time. She was going to be sure he knew it.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked as he rose to greet her.

She pushed past the headmaster and walked over to her husband. "Severus, there's no need to yell. I'm just as upset as you, but he couldn't have known this would happen. None of us knew." She then turned to Dumbledore. This was it. She mustered her courage and said, "Headmaster, please leave. You have no right to be here at the moment. You have meddled in someone else's business." Hermione was aware that both men were staring at her. She pushed on, not really sure what else to do. In less than two days, she married and had sex with a professor and talked back to the headmaster. If she was going to be expelled, she figured she might as well finish what she had on her mind. "I speak to you not as a student, but as the wife of one of your employees. Please respect our personal space. If this marriage is to work and be believable, Severus and I need our own space without interruptions from anyone, including you."

Shock was written all over both men's faces, but Hermione knew she was right and it seemed Headmaster Dumbledore did too. He turned to leave, but her guilt got the better of her. "Headmaster," Hermione called, "I'm sorry."

"It is I who is sorry, Miss, Lady Snape. Allow me to make arrangements with the house elves for your dinner."

"Thank you, Headmaster. It is much appreciated."

"Good night, Lord and Lady Snape."

Hermione watched Severus cringe at the use of his official title. She actually thought it was kind of sweet that he did not approve of it. "Good night, Albus," he called as the door closed. Turning to Hermione, he said, "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome. We'll talk more after dinner, okay? I need to take a bath right now." She needed to wash all the pain and guilt away. She watched it peel off her body as she bathed, taking her time to be sure every last bit of suffering was gone. Hermione felt refreshed after her bath. Her head finally stopped throbbing from all the thoughts that were running through it. She dressed casually and made her way to the chair in which Severus sat. But she was saddened by what she saw: a broken desperate man who she wanted to do nothing more than comfort. She beckoned Severus to his feet and simply held him as he softly sobbed and whispered, "I'm so sorry" in her ear. Hermione only held him tighter showing him everything would be okay. At least, that was the message she hoped she was sending.

It was several minutes before Severus began to push himself away from Hermione. He knew he had been forgiven, but it seemed she had felt the same. Their connection was a strange one, and neither was really sure how to interpret things, especially unfamiliar situations. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I, well, I just hope this isn't going to cause anymore trouble. I just, well, I really am sorry for what happened."

"I know, Severus," she replied. "I'm sorry too. This whole ordeal is one big mess. However, I do feel that we are making progress here. Are we okay?" she inquired.

"Yes, we'll be okay. At least, we will be as long as we don't let everyone bother us."

Hermione smiled as a head poked through the fireplace. It was Dobby with their dinner.

"Dobby thought Lord and Lady would be ready to eat. Dobby bring food," the house elf said.

Severus looked at Hermione indicating she should take care of the elf. She nodded and said, "Thank you Dobby. Please set it on the table."

"Yes, Lady Hermione." The elf did as he was told and left as quickly as he came.

Severus, in the meanwhile, disappeared into the bedroom. He reappeared several minutes later, changed into more comfortable clothing. Hermione smiled at her husband's attire. It amused her to no end to know that he really did dress in more than formal black school clothes once in awhile. She was pretty sure she was one of few people to actually know that fact too.

Severus pulled out a chair and motioned for Hermione to sit. "Shall we, my dear?" he inquired softly.

"Yes, we shall. Thank you, Severus," Hermione responded reassuringly.

They sat in silence with their thoughts throughout dinner. Finally, when all the food had been consumed, Hermione said, "I want you to know that I don't blame you for any of this. I may have mentioned that before, but things are different now. I know this is not your fault or mine alone, but rather both of ours in a way. At the same time, it's not though." She smiled and looked down at her hands realizing she had begun to babble. "Is this making any sense?"

"I know what you mean, Hermione. And I agree. Neither of us is strictly to blame alone or together, but at the same time we both perpetuated it." They were both quiet for several minutes, not looking at each other. To end the awkward silence, Severus said, "Things change the minute we leave this room. I hope we are both prepared for it. Considering what we've been through today, I'd say we're well equipped to deal with whatever comes our way." Hermione simply nodded in response. Severus could tell she was nervous about what was to come. Hogwarts students could be cruel, and the present state of Hermione's affairs assured she would be the brunt of many jokes. "Hermione, you will let me know when something needs to be dealt with, won't you?"

She appreciated his concern. "Severus, I can't promise that. I need to be able to do this myself. It'll look better if I stick up for myself than if you do. In the long run, it'll be better . . . I hope," she added quietly. She felt Severus' hand grab hers and grip it tightly. He ran his thumb across her knuckles lightly. "Thank you," she responded.

The two stood and walked over to the couch. Severus used his wand to light a fire, and he just held Hermione. As foreign as it felt to have her in his arms, he knew it was the right thing to do. He had found his place. She was what he had been looking for all those years he tried to hide behind the Dark Mark. She was his salvation.

End Chapter 14


	16. Slytherin Trouble

Disclaimer: Belong to someone else, as in JK Rowling, not me.

A/N: Hi all, sorry for the delay, but school and stuff had me busy so I couldn't really put as much time into this as I'd have liked until now. However, since it's summer, you can look for more frequent updates. Exciting, I know. Thanks for your patience. And I would like to remind you to PLEASE REVIEW ; )

* * *

Severus loomed over her, unsure how exactly to approach her. Being only the third time he had woken up with her, some things were still completely foreign to him. Quietly, he said, "Hermione." No response. "Hermione," a little louder this time. Still nothing. Finally, he barked in his teacher voice, "Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor!" This obviously worked as her eyes sprung open and she quickly sat up in bed.

Glaring at her husband, Hermione slapped him on the shoulder saying, "What'd you do that for?"

He smiled. "And twenty-five points to Gryffindor for having a morning disposition that matches my own. Now get up unless you wish to completely miss breakfast, Hermione. It would not bode well for either of us if you failed to show up in the Great Hall this morning while I did." He turned to leave her so that she could get ready.

"Thanks, Severus," she smiled to him.

"You're welcome," he responded, closing the door.

Hermione quickly took a shower and got dressed for the school day. She gathered all her necessary schoolbooks and hurried to breakfast. No doubt her friends would be looking for her by the time she got there, especially since Professor Snape would already be there. She found Ron and Harry seated across from Ginny and Lavender. She squeezed between the two boys who were busy stuffing their faces. She rolled her eyes at the two who greeted her with muffled hellos. Lavender was grinning madly until Hermione sent a Snape-like glare at Lavender that forced the other girl to get up and move to the other end of the table.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Ginny. "How was your weekend?"

"Good morning, Ginny. My weekend was certainly interesting. At the moment, I'm not going to say any more than that."

"You mean no sordid details, Hermione? Come on! We know you two did it," Ron replied.

Harry made a face before saying, "I'd rather not know, thank you very much."

"Ron, do you really want to know everything that goes on between me and Severus?"

He realized what he had said and thought better of it. "You know what, never mind that, Hermione. Harry's right. I don't think I want to know. I really, really don't want to know."

"You sure you don't want to know how Severus and I shagged like rabbits all weekend and that he is a sex god. I mean, that man's hands alone can do wonders for a woman!" she responded teasingly. Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Ginny laughed as he obviously got himself into that one. Harry could not quite hold back his smile at Hermione's jest. After several moments, she said, "Well, that wasn't how we spent the weekend anyway, so you don't have to worry about it." They left it at that and finished breakfast in silence. Hermione realized that her friends were not going to force anything from her that she did not want to tell them, something she greatly appreciated. It seemed that all would be well between them despite her new status as Professor Snape's wife.

: P

Hermione, Ron, and Harry met Neville on their way down to Potions.

"I hate Double Potions on Monday mornings. I'm not at my best," Neville said.

"When are you at your best?" Ron asked.

"Good point. How are you doing, Hermione?" The clumsy lad inquired.

"I've been better, Neville, but I've got my health . . ."

"Snape's been okay toward you?"

"Yes, he's been a perfect gentleman."

"If there's any trouble . . ."

"I know Neville. Thank you. I've got you guys to take care of me," she responded, pulling them all toward her as they entered the classroom.

They smiled and found their seats. Professor Snape had not yet arrived for whatever reason known only to him. Draco Malfoy entered and noticed the Head of Slytherin was not there. He stormed over to the front tables where the Gryffindor group conversed quietly.

"What did you do to him, Granger?" he demanded, not acknowledging her new name despite his alliance with the Order. "Snape's never late for class, or are you infesting him with your mud blood ways?"

Harry, not Hermione, responded to Draco's comment. "Shut up, Malfoy! What happened to you? Going back to the Voldemort's side? He's dead! It's a losing battle!"

"Stay out of it, Potter! Everything would be fine if that little know-it-all friend of yours hadn't poisoned my Godfather's mind and stolen him from me. He wouldn't willingly marry her and you know it." Draco pulled out his wand.

Harry responded in kind. "You're the one who doesn't know, Malfoy!"

Through the whole ordeal, Ron was silently backing up Harry. Neville was in shock and had knocked his ingredients on the floor. Hermione listened to the whole thing as she helped clean up Neville's mess. The remainder of the class stayed far away from it all.

Harry and Draco were in a dead lock, wands pointed at each other when Professor Snape strode in, slamming the door behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Harry and Draco quickly put their wands away. "Twenty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for foolish wand waving in my class," he hissed. "Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, voice suddenly threatening, "another fifty points from Slytherin for verbally attacking my wife, one hundred for insulting my integrity, and detention tonight, eight o'clock. Don't be late!" He turned, walked to his desk and said, "Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir?" he asked nervously.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor for trying to protect Lady Snape's reputation," he replied in an off-hand manner before beginning his lecture for the day.

In any other professor's class, the room would have been filled with murmurs of surprise and amusement. However, this was still Professor Snape's class, and he had made that quite clear. The only acknowledgement he made to Hermione was a slight nod in her direction. Class started before anyone could really process the whole event, exactly what the Professor wanted.

News of the incident in Potions that morning traveled quickly around the castle. By lunchtime, the whole school was buzzing about the incident. Fortunately, it assured Headmaster Dumbledore as well as Professor McGonagall that Severus and Hermione's relationship would be a forbidden topic of discussion. If Professor Snape had been irked enough to remove points from his own house as well as punish his "golden boy," anyone could be punished for just thinking the wrong thought if Snape were to find out.

: P

Shortly before dinner, Severus sought out Hermione in the library. She was studying for her NEWTs. He cleared his throat after several moments, finally getting her attention. She looked up at him as he stood across the table from her.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't notice you there. What can I do for you?"

"Would it be too much of an imposition upon you to attend Mr. Malfoy's detention tonight?" he inquired.

She thought for a moment. "No, but might I ask why?"

"I wish to explain the situation to him. He is more involved than either of us, I am sure, wishes to admit."

"All right. I suppose I could be there. We should discuss what we are going to tell him though. There are certain things I wish to leave out."

Severus was aware that Madam Pince was eyeing the two suspiciously. Placing his elbows on the table and leaning to meet Hermione's level, he replied, "That would be wise. Now, Lady Snape, I do believe it is time for dinner. Would you accompany me?" he asked with a small smile. He was unsure how she felt "being seen with him" so to speak, but she was his wife and he would do her certain courtesies.

She returned his smile and said, "I would love to, Lord Snape."

Severus walked around the table as Hermione packed her books into her schoolbag. He offered his hand, which she gladly took. He then bowed cordially and gently kissed her hand causing Hermione to smile partly out of embarrassment and partly out of amusement. She was sure he would never cease to amaze her. Hermione grabbed her bag and threw it over her free shoulder. Arm in arm, the couple made their way to the Great Hall, Madam Pince still eying them curiously as they left the library.

End Chapter 15


	17. What You Need To Know

A/N: A huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You are wonderful, really. I love hearing your feedback. So please do review!

_**Hannah**: I'm speechless as far as your becoming a SS/HG shipper because of this story is concerned. It's an honor._

_**psychoblondebitch**: are you sure this is one of the best stories you've read? Of course, I wouldn't actually know because I'm writing it not reading it. But your flattery gets you everywhere._

_**RileyBlack**: concerning the length of chapters, I'd love to make them longer, but you wouldn't get updates as frequently. I drain too quickly in the creative process (one of my downfalls, I admit). I aim for 3-5 pages in word per chapter, so at least I'm consistent._

* * *

Everyone at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry formulated their own opinion about the marriage between one Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and Severus Snape, Potions Master. Many believed Hermione was shagging the professor to secure a perfect grade in the subject. Others thought the professor had seduced the girl. And there were those who were rather keen on the concept that Professor Snape was actually still a Death Eater and was using the Imperious Curse on Miss Granger in order to make everyone believe he was truly on the side of Light. Only a select few really knew the truth behind the matter, and that list included Professor Severus Snape and Mrs. Hermione Snape (Granger) of course, along with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the resident mediwitch of the school, and The-Boy-Who-Lived-That-Many-Believed-Should-Really-Have-Died-Some-Time-Ago-But-Didn't-Through-Some-Stroke-Of-Really-Good-Fortune, Harry Potter. Mr. Draco Malfoy, traitor to the Dark Lord as well as son of Death Eater and now Prisoner of Azkaban Lucius Malfoy, would soon be joining the list of those who knew the truth behind the marriage that caused more than a stir throughout Hogwarts and undoubtedly the whole of the wizarding community in Great Britain.

: P

Draco was none too pleased when he arrived for detention only to find that Lady Snape was present, not the professor. "What's this, Granger? Is your husband giving me detention or has he sent you to do what he doesn't like?" he asked with a scoff. "Can't he stand the sight of a pure-blood now that he's married to you?"

"Mr. Malfoy," a chillingly dark voice said from behind the young man, " I suggest you refrain from insulting me or my wife when I am present. This is twice now, and I'm _not_ appreciative of your comments." Draco cringed visibly at the tone Snape was using. "Now I suggest you sit down before you're forced by some other means." He sat, sinking as far down in his seat as possible, so as to get as far away from the professor as he could. Hermione and Snape pulled up chairs and sat opposite him.

Hermione said as she sat, "And it's Mrs. or Lady Snape to you, not 'Granger.'" She received a glare, but paid it no heed.

Snape spoke a bit more gently after he and his wife settled. "This detention is not meant as a punishment, Draco . . . yet. However, it could quickly become so if you do not show respect. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes, sir," he responded. Draco relaxed a little as he noticed the look in Snape's eye lighten.

In more god fatherly tones, at least by his standards, Snape continued, "Hermione and I have come to the agreement that there are certain facts you should know in regards to our marriage; facts which could cause a lot of trouble if they were told to the wrong people. As such, you must first agree that you will tell no one what you know."

Draco scowled. "Why should I agree to that?"

"Because if you don't, I will let slip some secrets you wouldn't want getting out," Snape replied in a low threatening voice. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the comment, but said nothing.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone. Happy?" Draco obviously was not, but he knew he would learn nothing by not agreeing.

"You're bound to that promise, so yes." Severus looked to Hermione. He gave her a small smile and she grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze in return. She knew it was difficult for him to have to admit the truth about the marriage to anyone, but she knew it was harder for him to tell Draco because of the boy's father. Draco rolled his eyes. Snape continued. "Draco, take this seriously. Whether you like it or not, you are involved in the matter."

"Yes, let's blame the man who cannot defend himself!"

Hermione responded seriously, "It's true, Draco."

Severus picked it up from there saying, "Your father is in fact the reason behind all this." He let Draco process that statement for a bit.

Finally, the boy looked confusedly at his godfather and asked, "How? I don't understand."

Severus looked to Hermione and she nodded for him to continue. He sighed heavily. "Draco, Lucius managed a curse before he fell into unconsciousness. Neither Hermione nor myself noticed the effects of the curse until we were alone with each other. That was when . . ." He paused to gather his thoughts.

"What?"

"We had sex, if you could call it that . . ."

"Stop, I don't need to know any more."

"Hermione became pregnant as a result of our actions that night."

"Say it, you shagged like bunny rabbits in heat."

"Well, you don't have to put it that way!"

"Sorry, Gra-Lady Snape."

"Accepted."

"Well, that's a bit cliché isn't it? I mean, she gets pregnant, can't or won't have an abortion, and you get forced into a marriage that you don't really want. Am I right? Is that not the real truth behind the matter?"

Hermione looked to her husband for an answer. Draco was right about how things had happened. What she really wanted to find out suddenly was how Severus really felt. He did not say anything for a several minutes before finally responding mostly to his wife while looking her in the eye, "I made a promise that morning and I was not going to break it. I've spent the majority of your academic career tearing you down when I should have been encouraging and helping you, but I let my other job get in the way of that. There were ways around it, but I still did nothing. This marriage was a shot at redemption in a way, and I don't want to ruin what we have." He paused for a moment and looked between the two seventh years. "What we have, Draco and Hermione, is a future with possibilities, something I didn't think any of us would have seven years ago."

The honesty of Severus Snape's words hit home with both students. They had all considered their possible and more likely fates many times, and it was nothing short of a miracle that all three of them were sitting in a room together just short of two months after the fall of Voldemort. It was then that Draco realized the unlikely couple in front of him had a future together. He thought about what his father had done and realized that it maybe was not the awful thing it could have been if it meant Snape could be happy for once. Surely, he of all people deserved some happiness in life.

"Um, Professor, this is going to sound a little odd, but are you angry with my father for this?"

"No," he said simply and without hesitation. Hermione was slightly surprised by the answer, but she kept it to herself. She was smiling inside though, as she realized that she was not angry with Lucius Malfoy either for what he had done to them.

"What kind of curse was it exactly?"

"We don't actually know what it's called, but the basic effect is that one becomes so overtaken with a need for sex that they do whatever is necessary to fulfill the desire."

"How exactly did you two end up together though? Shouldn't you have been separated by most of castle by the time it took hold of you?"

Hermione answered that one, "Dumbledore didn't want anyone wandering the castle by themselves, so when I took Severus back to his chambers, I was forced to stay the night. As it turns out, it was for the best."

"Something Father surely did not count on. I rather think you've gotten the best of him, Godfather," Draco said with a smile.

"How so?" Severus took note of the lighter atmosphere in the room. Relief washed over him as Draco explained his logic.

"Well, he's in Azkaban, rotting away for the rest of his life, and here are the two of you, happily married with a child on the way. If that's not getting revenge in itself, than I don't know what is!"

Hermione and Severus smiled as Draco chuckled at the thought. However, they both wondered if they were indeed happily married. It was too early to say, and more trouble would likely occur in some form or another. Through the trials and tribulations they would find out whether or not the marriage could last.

Draco cleared his throat to get their attention. "Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I do have one other question."

"And that is?"

"Who else exactly knows about all this? I mean, surely the Headmaster and presumably McGonagall, but are there others?"

Hermione blushed. Severus looked to her to answer as a result. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey is aware of what has happened. And then there's Harry."

It was like a light bulb lit in Draco's mind as he exclaimed, "That's why Potter was so quick to jump to your defense this morning! I knew something was up. As an afterthought, he groaned. "I feel like such an idiot now."

"How so?"

"Oh, come on, Professor! I've made a total ass out of myself and aroused suspicion over this because I was convinced Hermione had done something to you when in the end it was all my father's fault. How would you feel in my place?"

Severus could not stop himself from laughing at the comment. It was entirely true, but the way Draco admitted to it amused him to no end. If one thing could be said for the way Severus Snape impacted Draco Malfoy's life, it was that the boy had the ability to recognize his mistakes and make the proper amends, even if they did not involve an outright apology.

"You don't think I should apologize, do you?" They both looked at the blond. "Right. Dumb question."

"Quite. Now, Draco, you know the rules about this discussion. I expect no one will know we've had it except those who already know. Understood?" Severus knew the question was rhetorical, but it still had to be asked for the sake of propriety.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. You are dismissed. And your punishment is that you must apologize to Mr. Potter for this morning's incident. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir," he responded with a smile as he left his detention and bid the professor and his wife a goodnight. They responded in kind and sighed in relief before returning to their quarters for a good night's rest so they could tackle whatever obstacles were thrown their way the next day. In all honesty, Severus had expected more of a challenge from Draco, but then again, the young man was definitely not his father. And that, most certainly, was a good thing for all who knew him.

End Chapter 16


	18. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Something about me not owning them . . . in other words, they aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

After the incident in Potions with Draco, life settled a bit for Hermione and Severus. They were mostly assured to be left alone because of the fact Professor Snape was so stern with his favored student and Godson. In fact, most students did not even consider looking at the Lord and Lady if they were seen together in Hogwarts Castle or outside of it. An occasional whisper or wayward glance was all the pair received from the student body in general. The teachers also stayed away from the matter, instead sticking to neutral subjects such as class material and the weather. As for the pair themselves, Hermione and Severus slipped into a comfortable pattern of dining together on weekends and reading or doing work during the evenings. After Hermione's numerous trips to the library and back with armloads of books, Severus decided to allow his wife access to his private library. She was delighted to find he had supplied her with more than enough resources for all her subjects in that one gesture. He also pointed out that, through marriage, what was his became hers as well.

The months continued on and Hermione's pregnancy advanced. Nobody really said much in regards to it, but Severus received congratulations from several staff members. They had been afraid to say anything at first, but Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to have gotten away with it, so several more approached the Potions Master. He would merely nod his acknowledgement and continue on with the current topic of discussion. Hermione, on the other hand, received a less friendly response. Many students simply ignored her or turned away from her if she came by. Some even gossiped behind her back loud enough for her to hear. The Gryffindors rallied around her, as did Draco and several members of the DA from other houses that Hermione had gotten to know well. Hermione, to her credit, did not take being ignored or the gossip to heart. She had enough to take on with the end of the year quickly approaching. In fact, she was focused on balancing her health and her schoolwork for the first time since becoming a student at Hogwarts.

Of those present at the wedding, the only person who remained unaware of the pregnancy was Severus' mother. This was largely because he worried what she would do to Hermione, and also for the effect it would have upon her when he sprung the news to her that she was a grandmother at the child's birth. The Grangers took news of the pregnancy quite well and were excited at the prospect of having a grandchild. Hermione and Severus had made a point to visit her parents at least once a month, and, to his initial surprise, he found he quite enjoyed his time with them. It was nice to be able to visit the muggle world without the threat of bringing undue harm to muggles.

Things were as they should be at in Severus' mind. Hermione was doing wonders for his disposition, although he still remained a commanding and frightening figure in all his classes. And as for Hermione, she was beginning to take on some of his mannerisms, especially in the mornings. I he had not had to live with himself for all these years, he was sure he would not have been able to live with her. Life, for once, seemed to be going in his direction, and he wondered just how long that would actually last with his fortune, or misfortune as it were.

: P

"Hey, Mione!"

"Oh, hi, Ron. What do you need?" She was sitting in the Head Girl's room trying to concentrate on advanced transfiguration, but having little luck as her mind wandered everywhere else. She found that she was having increasingly more trouble keeping to her topics as her pregnancy progressed.

"I was, uh, well, would you like to come outside and watch us practice? It's Harry and my last game tomorrow, you know," he said a bit sheepishly.

She smiled at him. Realizing she was not really get much done, she agreed to watch Gryffindor's Quidditch practice. "Just as long as you don't try to hit any bludgers my way 'just for practice.'"

Ron smiled. "I wouldn't do that! Well, six months ago maybe."

They walked to the pitch talking about everything except that related to school and Professor Snape. Hermione was glad to just be outside for once. The long hours between the dungeon, classrooms, and her room were wearing on her. She needed a change of scene. As it was a sunny May day, she wanted to take advantage of it.

Hermione watched as Harry would fly high into the sky looking for the snitch and then dive toward the ground, pulling up only seconds before a potential collision. She realized how happy he looked soaring through the air without a care in the world. Part of her wished she could go back to a simpler time and feel the same, but that was most certainly not in the cards. Ron was having a blast dealing with the three chasers and giving out instructions for better formations and increased scoring chances. The beaters, for their part, seemed to be playing ping-pong with the bludgers. One beater would clobber the bludger only to have it skillfully returned back. After a couple hours, Ron called an end to the practice managing to get in one last pep talk before allowing the team to head back to the castle.

"Thanks for coming, Hermione," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's been a long time since you came and watched us practice."

"Yeah, Mione. Thanks."

"I should thank you two for dragging me out here. I needed that. Everything's been so crazy that I haven't taken time to myself really to just relax." She was smiling widely, and it felt good. Hermione wondered when she had last been this happy.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying being together. Hermione waited in the Gryffindor common room as Ron and Harry put away their brooms and changed into their clothes for dinner. Ginny had just returned from the library when the boys arrived.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said, walking over to his girlfriend and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hi, guys, Hermione. Let me put my books away and I'll join you."

They only had to wait for a minute and she returned. They started for the Great Hall. Hermione commented, "It feels like it's been forever since we did this. I can't remember the last time all four of was went down to dinner together."

"Well, if someone wouldn't be so busy with that husband of hers, maybe we'd be able to do that more," Ron said playfully. Hermione gave him a light punch on the arm and he faked injury. "Seriously though, this is great."

"I agree. It's been a long time since we've really seen you, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm just glad you haven't forgotten about us."

She stated matter-of-factly, "I see you in classes and at breakfast."

Groaning, Ron retorted, "That's not nearly enough!" The other two nodded their agreement.

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do. But I have to tell you, Severus is a slave driver. He always needs me around to check that he's color coordinated! You'd think that man has no fashion sense with the combinations he comes up with. I mean, purple and brown is just bad for his complexion . . ." The group laughed at Hermione's sarcastic comment briefly, but quickly stopped when a voice came from behind them.

"I personally always thought yellow and pink were bad for my complexion, but apparently I have no fashion sense to begin with." He was smirking wildly at the group, taking the boys off guard. "Potter, Weasley, close your gaping mouths. It's not very attractive. And I do, in fact, have a sense of humor." For all he tried, he could not quite hide the amusement in his eyes. As he walked ahead of the group, he added, "I just don't tend to let those brainless children Dumbledore refers to as students know about it."

Ginny and the boys turned to Hermione with questioning looks on their faces. She just shrugged like it was a normal thing for him to do. They quickly followed the normally surly professor to the Great Hall. Other students were filing in as well and parted to let Snape through. He had a scowl in place, but inside he was still laughing at Potter and Weasley's surprise. He always did enjoy the shock factor of a well placed, if not out of character, statement. Only a few people really knew of his wicked sense of humor, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione being those few. He thought perhaps that was part of the reason why he actually felt like they were his friends. But then again, one does not survive being a Death Eater without alienating most of the people surrounding oneself.

Dumbledore seemed to be the only staff member who picked up on Severus' good mood as he seated himself at the table between McGonagall and the Headmaster. "Severus, you seem awfully chipper this evening."

"Albus, I am not chipper. I am merely content at the current moment. There is a difference, one being that I am never 'chipper' as you are so fond of accusing me of being this evening."

"Happy, content, chipper. It's all the same at this point, Severus, my boy." He raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster and fixed him with a glare, but looked away as he noticed Dumbledore was not affected by it.

By this point, McGonagall was eavesdropping. "Hermione's done wonders for you, Severus." He scowled a bit, but then neutralized his features again. "You agree of course, Albus?"

"Certainly, Minerva. I believe she's just what our dour Potions Master needed to brighten his dungeon!" Both elder staff members were twinkling like crazy at Severus and for once he could not argue with them, nor did he feel the desire to do so. He completely agreed.

"Suffice it to say, Albus, that Hermione has not been the unfortunate intrusion upon my life that I once thought her to be. And before you say that it's only right that it took a Gryffindor to tame the Slytherin, Minerva, I am so content in my retirement from espionage that it would not have mattered whether she were a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. However, I do find that my wife has the proper traits to deal with my mannerisms." Dumbledore looked as if he was about to speak, but Severus quickly said, "Don't even think it, Albus. We've got a long way to go before you can call it all a success." The Headmaster and Headmistress were still twinkling at him, but they said nothing. None of them would speak of it later, nor was it necessary. Severus had had his say on the matter, and there was no need to push it because he calmed any fears they might yet have regarding the arrangement. He had taken Hermione as his wife for better or for worse and was not going back on that promise. She was his now, and he planned to keep it that way, no matter what came their way in the future.

End Chapter 17

_**Verity Brown:** I completely agree that Draco must be charming and snotty. He wouldn't be Draco otherwise, whether good or bad. And if I'm including him, then I must keep him in character, mustn't I?_

_**Magicalwonder:** Severus and Hermione's marriage is certainly not going to be easy. I guarantee they'll have a lot of work ahead of them._

_**Morena-Forever:** I'm glad you're optimistic about every chapter being good, because I'm not sure most of the time. In fact, I'm not really feeling this chapter at all. _

_**Sarah (loonygurl): **Thanks so much for reviewing. I appreciate any and all comments, especially yours. It's great to know you're enjoying this fic enough to review. I do plan on finishing this sometime, but it's still a ways off. Hopefully before the summer's out (cross your fingers)._

_**Misty's Dawn:** I'm glad I could supply you with a bit of joy amongst all those emails you were sifting through. I know what that's like, and it certainly is not any fun. _

_A/N: Thanks to **all** my reviewers. I enjoy hearing your comments. Please review and tell me what you though of this chapter too! Thanks bunches!_


	19. The Beginning of the Storm

"Draco!" Pansy whined loudly while they were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room.

"What?" he snapped just as loudly, but with more annoyance in his voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly said, "On second thought, don't say it. It's can't be good if you're saying it!" She huffed in response and sat heavily next him. "Pansy, leave." She did not budge an inch, but rather moved in closer. "Now!"

"No. I refuse."

"Fine, but let it be said that subtlety is not something you possess," Draco reluctantly agreed, as he knew it was the only thing that would, presumably, get him away from Pansy any time soon.

She smiled at him a big, conniving smile. "Tell me what you know about Snape and his cough, cough bride."

He looked at her, put down the text he had been reading, and answered plainly, "I know nothing you don't already know."

"Oh, but I have it on good authority that you do." She suddenly got mean. "Tell me, or I won't hesitate to hex you to next year."

Draco looked at the look on her face, turned back to his book, and shrugged nonchalantly. "There's nothing to tell. And if there was, I would certainly have been under oath not to tell you."

"A-ha!" she sat up straight, smiling happily at Draco.

"And what's it to you that I may or may not know some information in regards to the professor and his wife?" he inquired at her insinuation.

"I was . . . just curious," she said, settling down again. She began to cuddle up to him, placing light kisses along his jaw line and nibbling on his ear. "If you tell me, there may be a very special surprise for you, Dracey-wacey," she whispered seductively.

He stood, pushing her off him, and stormed out without another word to her. Several minutes later he returned and said in a very quiet and threatening voice that only Pansy could hear, "By the way, I've dumped you. You were nothing but a waste of time in the end. I highly suggest you leave the Snapes alone. You may have friends in high places, but theirs are much higher than yours, and you wouldn't stand a chance in hell of getting out of an incident unscathed. I will _not_ hesitate to turn you over to Severus if I feel it is necessary." With that, he turned on his heel and left, leaving a mildly frustrated Pansy in his wake. Unbeknownst to Draco, he had only confirmed in Pansy's mind that there was indeed something being hidden. She planned to find out just what that was.

: P

"Professor? Severus?" Draco had wandered down to the Potions Masters classroom and office, but had not found the man in question. Finally, he found him in a back room checking his supply stock. "There's something I need to tell you."

Noticing the hint of necessity, Severus motioned to his private chambers and the young man followed. Once they were comfortably settled before the fire, he inquired, "What is so urgent, Draco?"

He fidgeted a bit and said, "It's about Pansy. She was rather determinedly inquiring after what you had told me concerning your marriage."

"And you told her?" he asked whilst trying to keep his cool, which was difficult under the circumstances. Pansy Parkinson was considered to be suspect, and her knowing anything would certainly be for the worse.

"No!" came the quick reply. "I didn't say a word about it. She started to press me about the matter, but I told her nothing. However, I snapped and most likely confirmed that there is a secret." He looked down, not wanting to see Severus' reaction.

Severus stood and paced the room. It surprised him Draco buckled under the pressure, but the stress on the young man had been immense since he had become a spy in the order. It was only a matte of time before someone found his week point or pushed him a little too far. Severus sighed. Hermione would have to be alerted of course, but the concern was not immediate as long as Parkinson did not actually know anything, so to speak. "You're sure you mentioned nothing important?"

"Yes, I'm positive. She had that look though, the one that said she would do something about all this. I threatened her, but knowing Pansy, it doesn't mean anything."

"No, it certainly does not. You may know your fellow housemates well enough, but I know them better than anyone. Miss Parkinson is at the top of my watch list." He sat down again. "I will inform my wife of the situation when next I see her, but for now there is little to be done. Keep an eye on Pansy best you can, Draco."

"Yes, sir. That may prove a little more difficult though. We broke up." They had been dating for Merlin knows how long, but it was all part of act. Severus knew it would happen eventually. Now was as likely a time as any.

"Draco, don't be ashamed of that. You were only with her in the first place to learn what you could. We may still yet get something from this." He looked his Godson in the eye. Draco saw a tired and worn man behind the professor's eyes. "Being a spy is not an easy job. Just because I have retired does not mean others have not. You're dismissed." Draco got up to leave, but Severus stopped him before he got out the door. "Draco, you'd do well to remember that there is life beyond the fringe on which you find yourself. Don't let it consume you."

"Thank you, Godfather." He added, "I'll report in what I can." He left in pursuit of Pansy. He would watch from a distance because just maybe there was yet something to learn from her, if one knew what one was looking for of course.

: P

Hermione was heading back to the dungeon from the library when Pansy Parkinson firmly placed herself in front of the Head Girl and refused to move.

"Pansy, please move," she said nicely.

"No."

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Fine."

"What's your problem?" Hermione was frustrated, and the pregnancy was not helping her control her emotions.

Pansy laughed. "That should be obvious. You're my problem."

Hermione looked perplexed. She could not figure out what she had done to the girl to deserve this treatment. But then, she was dealing with a Slytherin, and most of them still had not taken to the idea of their Head of House marrying a) a mudblood and b) a Gryffindor. Just breathing was probably enough for them to hate Hermione. "Look, Pansy, if we could just deal with this some other time . . ." she responded through gritted teeth.

Pansy laughed again. "Granger, you must be joking. We're not going by your time. We're going by mine, and right now works best for me."

"Then have your say and be done with it,' she responded just as perturbed as she felt.

"Tsk, tsk, so rude," came the sarcastic reply. Pansy was circling Hermione now. She finally stopped so that Hermione's back was to the stairs. She started walking forward, forcing Hermione backward. "Listen, Granger, none of us like you. If you want us to believe that Snape married you out of love, you take us for idiots. I want the whole story."

"Well, you've gotten it. Leave me alone, Pansy." Hermione turned and began walking away, but Pansy stopped her and turned the Head Girl to face her again.

"You're not getting away that easy, Granger. Besides, you're a really bad liar." It was true in general, but in this case, Hermione had not given away anything. "Now tell me what I want to know, or you'll be sure to pay for it," she smirked. Hermione fixed her with a look that would have caused even Severus Snape to pause, but Pansy kept coming at her. Hermione inched backward, unaware how close she was to the stairs until she was upon them. Pansy's arm shot out, giving Hermione enough momentum to helplessly tumble backward down the long staircase. A smile firmly placed itself upon the Slytherin witch's features. She turned to run and tell the Headmaster of Hermione's "accident" only to meet a fist, that belonging to one Draco Malfoy. He hurried past her not caring that he just assaulted a member of his own house. For all he cared, she was less than dirt the moment she assaulted Hermione.

A couple of passing third years were given a strange sight in the form of Pansy running toward an unconscious Hermione Snape being aided by Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, you!" he called to the third years. "Get Madam Pomfrey immediately." They dare not question the command and began running in the direction of the hospital wing. He did not realize Pansy was so close until she swiftly kicked him in the ribs. He was unable to retaliate, but it did not matter as the Headmaster appeared suddenly, halting Pansy's attack.

"Miss Parkinson, please escort yourself to my office immediately." She did not question, just left. Presumably she would not actually go to his office as commanded. However, there was a more pressing matter in the prone form of one Lady Hermione Snape he needed to attend. Helping Draco to his feet, the elder man asked, "Are you okay, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco coughed and caught his breath before answering. "I'll be fine. It's Hermione I'm worried about." They looked at her, and she did not look well. They said nothing more as they waited. Even though it was but a moment, it felt like hours had passed. Madam Pomfrey arrived, quickly assessed Hermione's condition, and levitated her to the hospital wing to further assess the extent of her condition. However, upon first glance, it looked grave indeed.

End Chapter 18 _**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: **I'm mean, evil, and cruel for the cliffhanger, I know. But please review nonetheless. I really appreciate the feedback, as it's a great motivator. So, **Please Review**. I wish to know what you think, honestly. I live for the reviews, so do tell me what's on your mind. _


	20. In the Midst of the Storm

Disclaimer: Not mine; don't own any of 'em. I do however enjoy borrowing them on occasion . . .

* * *

Severus knew something was wrong within minutes of Draco leaving his private quarters. A general feeling of dread slowly encompassed him, and he was reminded of what it had felt like to be summoned by Voldemort. He knew it could not be the Dark Lord, so his thoughts quickly turned to his conversation with Draco. After a moment of pacing and contemplation, he snapped to attention and rushed out of his quarters in search of his wife. Pansy Parkinson was inconsistent at best when it came to her emotions, and she was likely upset after Draco's parting words. That meant bad news for Hermione if the Slytherin witch were to cross her path. Severus knew he had to find one or the other and prevent Parkinson from causing any harm.

: P

Dumbledore paced in his office waiting for news of Lady Snape's condition. Madam Pomfrey said her tests would take some time, but several hours had already passed. The headmaster sent the deputy headmistress on the errand of finding Severus just to keep her busy, but so far she had not found the Potions Master. Dumbledore knew there were easier ways of finding him, but then again, Severus always did a fantastic job of hiding when he did not wish to be found. "Awful time to disappear, Severus," Dumbledore mused to himself. Fawkes, his phoenix, squawked loudly, lit up in a poof of fire and smoke, and turned to ashes. Dumbledore watched, sighed when the phoenix was done, and sat down heavily in his armchair. He really could not wait much longer. The suspense was beginning to be too much for him, and he said out loud, "I'm getting too old for all this." A newborn Fawkes squeaked in response as it brushed off the ashes from its body. McGonagall walked in, looking as worn and tired as her counterpart, and sat across from Albus. Neither said anything to the other; it just helped being in each other's presence. The alternative was to wait alone, and that certainly did not appeal to either of them.

: P

Severus saw Parkinson come rushing past him. She obviously noticed him but said nothing. Her demeanor told Severus something had already taken place either between his wife and the girl, or between her and Draco. He considered this briefly, but stopped dead in his tracks as Madam Pomfrey, followed by a levitating Hermione went towards the hospital wing. They had not seen him, as he was a good ways down the corridor and nearly out of sight around the corner as it was. He realized he had a decision to make. He could see to his wife, or he could attempt to follow Parkinson. He opted for the latter realizing Hermione was in the best care possible and there would, in fact, be nothing for him to do while the mediwitch checked on Hermione's condition. He quickly turned around and went back in the direction he had come. Finding Parkinson was already a long shot, but he had to at least try. Merlin knows where he would have to look for her if she made it out of Hogwarts.

Severus' advantage was that he knew all the back ways and shortcuts in the castle. He made it to the Slytherin common room in no time, arriving just in time to see Parkinson light in green flames and disappear through the floo network. Several bewildered first and second years looked between the professor and the flames. "Quickly, tell me where she went," he demanded of them. The students looked at him blankly. He realized their memory of the incident had been erased. Picking up the empty bag of floo powder on the floor, he considered the situation for a moment then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. He attempted every spell he could think of that might reveal where she went, but it was no use. Somehow, Parkinson had managed to shield that, something he previously thought her incapable of doing. Wherever she went, she wanted to make sure no one followed any time soon. Undoubtedly, she would be seen by one of his contacts, but there was no telling when that was. Severus would be in contact with them shortly, no doubt. Parkinson had suddenly made it personal, and he was not about to let that go without being sure she got her just dues.

: P

He never remembered the walk from the Slytherin section of the castle to the hospital wing to be as long as it was. Maybe it was the fallout after the rush of adrenaline he had chasing after that blasted Parkinson girl, or maybe it was because his thoughts kept straying to the worst possible outcome, he did not know. He just knew the hospital wing seemed very, very, very far away, and that he had to get there faster than he currently was. Of course, the fact that he blamed himself for the mess was not helping at all. 'If only I'd stopped her earlier . . . If only I'd chased after her when I first saw her . . . if only . . . if only.' It was the only phrase going through his head until he ran into the very door he was looking for. It was odd for the hospital wing to be completely closed off, he knew. He backed up, tried the door, and discovered it would not budge. He tried a couple unlocking spells, but they did not work either. He stood away from the doors looking at them forlornly, then angrily, then guiltily as he went through emotion after emotion. Just when he though his turmoil would overtake him, the doors opened. Several mediwitches and wizards came out with Hermione levitating behind them. He briefly wondered where they had come from. He then noticed the St. Mungo's insignia on one the witches' hats.

Poppy Pomfrey followed them out. She noticed the slightly shocked Severus and instructed the St. Mungo's staff to take him with them back to London. She herself did not have the energy to inform him of specifics of his wife's condition. She would already have to be in touch with the headmaster and deputy headmistress, as they were already on their way. Presumably, Albus Dumbledore would then have to contact the Grangers of their daughter's misfortune. It all just seemed wrong that when Severus Snape seemed content in life, the bottom would fall out in such a way and take away his happiness.

: P

Severus followed blindly through the brightly lit corridors of St. Mungo's Hospital. He knew Hermione was in the best care possible, but they had yet to tell him anything about her condition. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with that fact, as well as having let Parkinson get away. At least he now knew her true allegiance. He snorted at the thought that between him and Draco they could not discern that. 'Some spies we turned out to be,' he thought. Finally, he was shown into the designated room. He sat in the chair furthest from anyone sitting in the room and turned to the corner to further close himself off from the rest of the world. He knew he was vulnerable in his current state, but it was something he knew he needed to allow himself to feel under the circumstances. No doubt Albus would tell him to pep up and try to find the good in all this.

Several hours passed and still no one came to talk to him about his wife. The room had emptied as others were able to visit relatives or take home loved ones. Because of this, Severus finally felt comfortable enough to pace around the room. He knew it would do no good, but at least feeling in his legs slowly returned. He stopped and looked up as he noticed a pair of feet standing near the doorway. He looked up to see Dumbledore. McGonagall walked in behind him with David and Angelina Granger. He simply nodded to them and continued with his pacing. He knew they would forgive his nervous meanderings. Albus in particular knew that Severus would probably not be interested in speaking of the matter.

"Severus, Minerva and I must return to Hogwarts, but we wished to be sure you and the Grangers made it safely to the hospital. I trust you will make sure they return safely home."

Had he been paying attention, Severus would have noticed how old the headmaster looked at sounded at that very moment. However, he only half heard all of it because his thoughts and worries seemed to drown out just about everything else. He looked at the headmaster and said in a quiet voice that sounded nothing like him, "I will."

"Very well. And do please inform us of anything." That received a distracted nod. McGonagall gave the Grangers supportive look and then left with Dumbledore.

Severus sat down again since the Grangers were there, although he said nothing. He knew they were as curious as he was, but he did not know anything other than Hermione's assailant had escaped. Finally, after another hour of silence from Severus and small talk between David and Angelina to pass the time, one of the mediwitches that Severus recognized from the school came into the room. She sat across from the three of them and said, "You'll be able to see Hermione shortly. Her condition is stable, but she is not yet conscious. We apologize for the long wait, Professor Snape, but there were some necessary tests that needed to be done before we were able to fully assess your wife's condition. I hope you understand."

He nodded in response. As the mediwitch left, he asked, "What of the child?"

She turned to face the three of them again and simply replied, "I'm sorry."

With those two words, Severus' world crumbled to the ground and Grangers or no Grangers, Severus Snape wept.

End Chapter 19

* * *

_**Author's Note**: I know you hate me now. I'm mean, cruel, and evil . . . blah, blah, blah. Right, anyway, it was all planned from the beginning, and since it's my story, I can do with it what I want. Let me know what you're thinking anyway, I.E. **Please Review!** Thanks, and it'll get better, I promise._

_**Liv Pierce:** I promise I'll tell you what reason Severus and Hermione gave people in regards to why they got married in one of the upcoming chapters._


	21. The Honest Truth Always Comes Out

_**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Sorry for makin' ya'll cry. Anyway, keep reading; I love hearing what you think. Also, if you have questions, please send them to me so I can answer them. Most, if not all, will be answered in due time, assuming you remind me once in awhile because I forget sometimes. And I may just have something up my sleeve for the progression of this fic . . . **Please review**!

* * *

_

David and Angelina Granger could only watch as Severus Snape fell apart with just two words. Their fears had come to pass at the same time. They moved closer together and hugged tightly. No words were exchanged between any of the three until the mediwitch returned several minutes later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Professor Snape, Hermione's just waking up. If you'll follow me, you can see her. However, I'm afraid you'll have to keep the visit short as she's been through a lot of trauma from the fall . . ." She trailed out, stopping herself from saying the one thing no one wanted to actually hear. The Grangers rose and started following the witch. Severus collected himself before catching up with them.

"I," he began softly, not quite able to get his voice to work at first. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'd like to know if you've told my wife about the child." The witch shook her head no. A look passed between the family members. "David, Angelina, I'll tell her. She is my wife, and it was my child she wa-was carrying." They all noticed the hitch in his voice, but said nothing of it. This was an emotional time for all of them, and they knew that the 'emotionless bat' did in fact have feelings despite what the student body thought.

David and Angelina were shown into the room and Hermione smiled weekly to them. She noticed Severus had not come in with them and wondered briefly at it, but pushed the thought aside to concentrate on what her mother was saying.

" . . . glad you're going to be all right. If there's anything you need . . ."

"No, nothing," she responded hoarsely. He father took her hand in his and stroked the back of it lightly with his thumb in a comforting gesture. Hermione gripped his hand tighter. She was truly glad to see her parents at the moment. She wondered if perhaps she had come to understand their concerns more since her marriage. She smiled again at her mother to try and reassure her that things were going to be okay, but ever since she woke, Hermione knew something was wrong.

David and Angelina stayed only for several more minutes when the mediwitch returned to check on Hermione's condition again. They said their goodbyes and told their daughter they would return the next day. Once the mediwitch left, Severus tentatively entered.

His mind had been in constant overdrive since he first heard of his child's demise. He was flooded with guilt, worry, pain, and love among a myriad of other thoughts. He had known he loved her for only a short time. He thought perhaps it had been longer but that he feared admitting it to himself; however, he knew she had become a part of him in a way no one else ever had before. Despite all that, there was the guilt from the reason behind the marriage. The two emotions were fighting each other, and it was with that he stepped into Hermione's room.

She knew upon his entrance that something was indeed wrong. Her mind, of course, took her to the worst. She stopped it before it got too far for the time being. He would know, and he would tell her. He had that look that meant he had something important to say. "Severus," she said simply.

"Hermione," he responded as he pulled up a chair and sat next her bed. He took her hand in his much like her father had not long ago. "I'm afraid I have some, uh, bad news for you. Well, for us really."

This was the clincher. He had not even told her and she knew. Her head began to swim and tears sprung to her eyes. Severus was not looking at her, but rather their joined hands. When he looked up, she could see every emotion written in his face as they passed through him. She knew she was beginning to feel what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. When you, when Parkinson pushed you down the stairs, it, um, well, I'm sorry." He was having trouble coming to grips with the facts himself. If he could just say it, it would be out. Then he could rightly grieve, or at least he thought he could. "Our child was killed in the incident, Hermione." He said it quietly and plainly, and he stared at the wall across from him, taking in what he just said. Her eyes were on him and he could feel the sobs from both their bodies now. Their child was dead, and quite possibly the marriage he now knew was more important to him than anything else ever had been in his life.

Neither said another word to the other before the mediwitch returned to tell Severus he needed to leave for the night. He did not want to go, but was convinced that it would be for the best. Hermione did not protest. He looked at her sadly and said, "Good night, Hermione. I shall return first thing in the morning. We'll discuss things then." She nodded and he left. Hermione's parents were waiting for him, and he accepted their invitation to spend the night at their home.

: P

Severus knew he would get no sleep, but he tried nonetheless. After several hours of tossing and turning, he wandered down the stairs to the Grangers' kitchen where he paced the length of it. He took the liberty of brewing himself some tea in an attempt to calm his nerves, as the pacing was no help. "Bloody useless," he said to himself, but was surprised when a female voice answered.

"I doubt that, Severus. From what Hermione's told us, you've been a lot of help."

A small smile crept to his lips. He turned to Angelina and replied, "I was actually referring to the supposed soothing effects of this tea." He motioned to her to sit and asked, "Would you care to join me?"

She nodded. He went about making the tea knowing just how she liked it having been put to work by his wife several times before during their visits. Once he poured himself another cup, he sat opposite her at the table. Neither spoke for several minutes before Angelina said, "It's not your fault, you know. She won't blame you for it."

He looked at the black liquid in his cup and responded, "I know. But it doesn't stop me from blaming myself." He looked up sadly. "It's all so foreign to me yet. And as afraid of the prospect of fatherhood as I've been, the thought delighted me. During my days as a spy, I never thought that after it all I would be married with a child on the way. I never thought I'd live that long." He paused, took a drink, and continued, "But now that I've been blessed with the presence of Hermione as my wife, I can't imagine life any other way."

Angelina reached across the table and took his hand in hers as a comforting gesture. He smiled a little awkwardly at the touch because it was slightly foreign to him as yet. Only Hermione and Minerva McGonagall ever considered touching him in such an affectionate way. Also, it struck him as slightly unnerving that the woman across from him was, at most, 10 years his senior and he was married to her daughter. On the other hand, it made it easier for him to confide in her. She was, by all accounts, his equal, something he was not entirely used to. As nice as it was to have Minerva and Albus for confidants, they really could not relate to Severus as well as he would have liked. They were part of an older way of thinking, an older way of doing things.

"You love her, don't you?" Angelina was looking him right in the eye and giving him a knowing smile.

"I, I do love, Hermione." He felt obligated to answer although he knew he did not have to do so.

"But you haven't told her." She gave him a knowing look.

He glanced down guiltily. 'Now I know where her daughter gets her perception from. Nothing escapes either of them,' he thought to himself before answering with a simple, "No."

"You should. Now's the time she really needs to hear it."

He stood up and moved to the chair next to Angelina. "I know," he finally answered. She looked at him curiously as he continued. "There's, ah, something you should know."

"I know, Severus. When you got married, you didn't love her the same way you do now."

"How . . ."

"I'm a woman and a mother, Severus. I notice these things. However, you definitely had the potential for it. There was a spark when you two kissed. Maybe not literally for all to see, but the fact you lingered on it made me wonder a little," she chuckled lightly.

It amused Severus that, in the midst of his and Hermione's tragedy, he was having a light-hearted moment speaking to her mother about love. He smiled at the memory of that kiss. He had enjoyed it, if he were completely honest, and hoped there would be more to come. To his sheer and utter surprise, Hermione had not rejected him at all and there were more lingering kisses shared between them, as well as the occasional passionate one. He slowly regained his dour look though, as he remembered what he was really going to tell Angelina.

"There's actually something else I feel the need to tell you. I know Hermione and I agreed not to tell anyone other than was absolutely necessary, but I feel like you should have known from the beginning of this whole affair." She was looking at him with a mix of emotions he could not quite read, but he did know she looked about ready for him to give her some bad news. Taking a deep breath he said, "Regarding the child, Hermione was actually pregnant before the engagement and the wedding." He stopped briefly to gauge her reaction. She did not look ready to kill him yet, but once again, her emotions were undecipherable. He continued, "It's quite a story really. Um, I'll have to go back to the night Harry defeated Voldemort. It turns out that, uh, Lucius Malfoy caught up to Hermione and myself when we were returning to Hogwarts. I was . . . not thinking straight, and having forgotten the use my wand, I proceeded to attempt to beat him to a bloody pulp." Why did he suddenly feel so nervous? He knew he had no reason to, but his nerves were kicking in nonetheless. "Anyway, after a time, I thought he was unconscious, but he wasn't, and he managed to, uh, to curse Hermione and myself." Severus realized how unlike himself he was sounding lately, but he figured that trauma could do that to a person. Angelina said nothing to him and let him continue. "It, um, caused your daughter and myself to become very, uh, lustful I guess is the way to put it. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you talk to, we were together at the time so we did not rape anyone, but rather sated our . . . desires together." Angelina looked worriedly at him at the mention of rape, but masked her features again, so he moved on with the truth. "The next morning we awoke not knowing what had transpired the evening before, which is one of the side effects of the spell. I promised Hermione, that whatever happened, if she needed my help in any way, I would be there for her. As it turns out, she was, in fact, pregnant from the encounter." Angelina's initial shock seemed to have passed, and Severus gained a bit more confidence. "It was her idea that we wed, and I, having promised to do what I could, agreed to the arrangement." He stopped.

She was staring at the wall taking it all in. Some time passed and Angelina asked quietly, "Who else knows this?"

"Albus was told of course, as well as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Harry knows courtesy of a rather unfortunate outburst on my part after having left you and David the evening we informed you of the engagement. The only other person who is aware that I know of is Draco Malfoy who was becoming a liability in what he did not know, so it was decided he was better knowing the truth." He looked down at his now cold tea and rose to dump it down the drain. He turned back to face Angelina. "I'm sorry you weren't told any of this before, but Hermione insisted it was better you not know at the time. I could only go along with her decision."

Angelina turned to face him finally. "She's right. Her father must not know this. He would, well, God knows what he would do. I do, however, thank you for telling me Severus. Were I in your position, I rather think I'd have done the same. What you've done is honorable; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You've also kept my daughter as safe as you could." He flinched at those words, but she continued. "None of this is your fault, Severus. I do not hold you responsible. And as I've come to find with you, you follow what you think is right despite what the rest of the world says. In that, you are well matched with Hermione."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. David and I have always hoped she would find someone who challenges her. You may be older than her, but her maturity certainly covers that gap, don't you think?"

"That it does." He glanced out the kitchen window and noticed that dawn was quickly approaching. Realizing the discussion had reached a satisfactory conclusion he said, "Perhaps we should try to get some sleep. I don't know that it will come, but it would be better to have tried than not."

"Very true, Severus." Angelina rose from the table and started to leave. Having a thought, she stopped and said, "By the way, if she were to know that you're doing this for all the right reasons now, you won't have to continue to live under the lie that you got married when you did because you didn't want to waste a minute of the time you had together."

"Why's that?" he asked a bit perplexed at the statement.

"Because it will be the truth." She gave him another knowing smile and excused herself back to bed, leaving him to consider that briefly before doing the same himself. Now all he had to do was convince Hermione that he still needed her even though they had gotten married because of the child in the first place.

End Chapter 20


	22. How You Make Me Feel

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this fiction. They and anything Harry Potter related belong to JK Rowling.

_A/N: I hope this chapter turns out okay. It's been the hardest yet. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep submitting them!

* * *

_

Hermione would have cried until she could no longer cry except the nurse gave her a dreamless sleep potion to make sure she rested. Since she was indeed forced to take the potion, she, unlike her husband, immediate family, and a contingent of worried classmates and professors back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, actually slept well and felt rested upon waking first thing the next morning. That, on the contrary, did not keep her from proceeding to 'bawl her eyes out,' as the saying goes, shortly thereafter. For all intents and purposes, her life had completely fallen apart in the one moment Severus Snape told her their child was, in fact, dead. At first, only shock had registered, then disappointment, regret, guilt, a mess of other emotions, and finally the intense pain that comes with losing one's child. Emotion after emotion piled up on her and overwhelmed her senses so much so the nurse was forced to return and give the patient a relaxant. This was the state in which Severus found his wife upon arrival. It annoyed him to no end as it meant he could not actually have the conversation with his wife he required, but rather wait it out with everyone else until she was sufficiently unaffected by the medication and calm enough to be rational.

"Severus," Angelina Granger spoke to him in a comforting tone, "please come here and sit. Pacing will certainly do you no good. And, quite frankly, I'm getting dizzy just watching you."

He looked at the (slightly) older woman for a moment and then sat across from her. "Sorry," he apologized quietly. "All this waiting has me at my wit's end."

"As it does all of us, I assure you. However, it's not helping you or Hermione, now is it?"

"No," he responded, sounding a bit like a child who had just been scolded.

David walked into the waiting room and handed his wife and son-in-law each a cup of coffee. "I know it's not much, but it's the best they had. Odd that a bunch of wizards can't seem to make a decent cup of coffee."

"That's because magic is not a substitute for making it the proper way. The more it's rushed, the worse it is unless you're a house elf," Severus quipped as he swallowed the black liquid quickly, trying to taste it as little as possible. "For a wizard's hospital though, they do seem to make you wait for a bloody long time," he growled unhappily.

Angelina reached over and took his hand in hers as a comforting gesture. He did not shake it off, so she took that as a good sign. "In time, Severus, in time."

They sat in silence for what felt like hours but was, of course, merely minutes. Finally, the mediwitch from the day before found them. "Professor, you're wife wishes to see you. She seems to be doing a bit better now. The potions we gave her should not interfere with her judgment in anyway."

They all stood and walked the route they had taken the night before. The mediwitch stopped outside the room. "Thank you," Severus said to her. "David, Angelina, I'll let have your time. I, I don't know how long I'll be and I don't want you to have come all this way for nothing."

"Thank you, Severus," David replied, leading his wife into the room as Severus found a chair across from the room and sat heavily, wringing his hands with nervous energy. David pulled up chairs for himself and his wife while Angelina gave Hermione a hug and kissed her forehead softly. Hermione smiled sadly at her mother. Her parents seated themselves, one on each side and she started to feel like she was a bit protected from the horrors of the world.

"Mum, Dad, thanks for coming. You have no idea what it's like to have you here." They returned her smile weakly. Angelina let a tear fall silently and she squeezed Hermione's hand tightly. "I don't know what's going to, to happen now, but I want you both to know I love you very much."

"Shh, Hermione. We know," David said. He too, like everyone else around him, was starting to lose his composure. "Everything will be fine."

"Promise?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, darling, I promise," he responded, voice cracking.

Hermione closed her eyes and let the feelings come. She did not know what else to do as she lay there between her parents. Having their support meant a lot to her, especially not knowing about Severus. She did not quite know how she felt toward him. He had become important to her, she knew that, but that was still during the time when she was carrying their child. How would he feel now that there was to be no baby in the picture? More tears sprang to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She reflected on the good times with Severus. He had been so kind to her after the wedding. They had their disagreements and problems like any other couple, but nothing on this scale. Hermione did not know if they could get through it. It seemed too big to fathom, especially since it had been the basis of the marriage in the first place. Realistically, if that were the only reason they were together, then she would lose him. She needed him, but only if he really needed her in return. She knew she could not be with him if he stayed with her out of guilt or pity. Although they would still be legally bound until one of them died, she would not let herself be forced to stay with the man. She would move out after graduation and start life over by herself. She always had her friends. They would certainly help her.

The Granger's stayed for some time before telling their daughter she needed to speak with Severus. They said their teary-eyed good-byes and reassured her they would be back to visit in the evening. Hermione hugged each tightly and once again thanked them whole-heartedly for coming to see her and just being there for her.

: P

Severus watched the Grangers interact with their daughter briefly at the end of their visit and felt a pang in his heart that he could not quite figure out. It seemed to embody all the emotions he was feeling from the loss of his child as well as those for Hermione. When they finally said their goodbyes and left the room, he found himself in the strong grasp of Angelina Granger.

"Take care of her, Severus. She's fragile right now."

He returned the hug, grateful for the affection and comfort in the gesture. "I'll do my best, but I make no guarantees. This is new territory for me."

Angelina pulled back and responded, "Just tell her what's in your heart. If you are persistent, she'll listen eventually."

He nodded and gave David a warm handshake as they left. Severus sighed deeply and gathered himself together before entering the room. Hermione looked at him with a mix of emotions he could not quite place, but he knew well enough what they probably were. The part that caused him to pause briefly was the hint of blame that shone in her eyes. He looked down as he sat in one of the chairs next to her bed. Neither said anything to the other for several moments. Finally, Severus broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'd, uh, I'd hoped that you'd be in the hospital for different reasons."

"As had I," she responded quickly.

"It's just that, I'm, I'm not familiar with these kinds of things, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what." He finally looked up at her and tried taking her hand in his, but she pulled it away. He shook his head at the motion. "Hermione, I know this is harder for you than for me, but, if you could make me understand . . ."

"Understand!" she inquired angrily. "Severus, I've hardly seen you in the last two days when I've needed you most! Start by understanding that I expect my husband would come rushing to me during these things!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's not much of an excuse, I realize, but I didn't know what was going on until it was too late and then they kept me away from you. There was little I could do. And I feel bad enough letting Parkinson get away!" Both were beginning to get heated so Severus took moved his chair back to calm himself. After several moments he said, "I shouldn't yell at you. I'm sorry." Hermione looked at him with contempt briefly before turning her gaze away and staring at the door instead. "I'm trying to see this from your point of view, but I can't do that without a little help."

"I know. You just can't know exactly what this is like for me though," her tones were less harsh.

Severus moved closer to her again and tried taking her hand in his once more. This time she did not shy away completely, but she only grasped his hand limply. She turned to him and he noted to look of complete and utter defeat that was written on her features. He kissed her forehead lightly, to which she shrunk away from him a bit. Severus sighed heavily and said, "I realize I can only understand so much. It's just something I will have to figure out on my own; however, this was my child as well. I've lost that, and _that_ is something I _can_ understand."

She looked at him sadly and squeezed his hand tightly, finally warming up to him a bit. "I know. It just makes it harder in a way, Severus. I mean, everything we've built this marriage on, and it's gone, just like that. I never thought it would be this fragile, that _I_ would be this fragile."

"I'm not leaving you," he said firmly.

"I cannot holding you to this any longer. I realize I can't. You promised to do what you could in regards to the pregnancy. Since it's, well, I can't hold you to that anymore. Nor do I wish to force either of us into something we can't salvage." She turned away from him indicating she had her say on the matter.

Severus hung his head sadly. She had just told him she had no more need of him in her life. Losing the child hit him hard enough as it was, but this was the coup de grace, the deathblow. He got up decisively and walked to the other side of the bed to which she turned away from him once more. He returned to his original seat and she turned away a final time. "Hermione," he began, using an even more commanding tone than Hermione had actually heard from him even in class, "you are not ending this marriage because we lost this child."

She turned back to him and looked incredulously at him for a moment. "Severus, you can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "This sham of a marriage . . ."

"You will not refer to our marriage as a sham!" he bellowed. In quieter tones he inquired harshly, "Did you not think for a second that I did not consider everything before asking you to marry me? I knew that something equivalent to this tragedy could and probably would occur." She was staring at him with a combined look of shock and curiosity. "I contemplated every angle the moment you told me you were pregnant. From the moment we became man and wife, I have honored our vows and done everything I could to keep you and the child safe. How could I have known Parkinson would pull the stunt she did?" Desperation was quickly creeping into his voice, and this was not lost to Hermione, even in her current emotional state. "I did what I could, and it apparently wasn't my best, I admit. I probably could have done more there, but I will not see all I've worked toward in my relationship with you be thrown out the moment tragedy hits. Every marriage has its problems. Talk to your parents. I'm sure they've had their share of troubles. For the love of God and all that is sacred in this world, Hermione, _do not_ _for a moment think that I don't love you!_" When he finished, he sat back in his seat, worn and ragged. He did not meet her eyes as she looked over him.

: P

'Do not for a moment think that I don't love you,' rang through her head like a bell. It bounced between her ears and jumped through her brain. After several moments, it finally wormed its way down from her head into her veins and flowed through her heart where she felt something she had never felt before, honest, unabashed love from her husband, the cold hearted bat of the dungeon. She knew that he really was not any of those things, but it still struck her. He had just admitted something she never thought he would or maybe even could admit, that he loved her. It did not, however, mean he was in love with her, which she considered completely different, but it also meant he might just be in love with her. His timing was, if anything, well considered and almost purposeful. She was at her worst with him, she knew, and yet he still told her he loved her. It was, in all honesty, the exact words she needed to hear from him at that moment. What struck her as odd, though, was the fact she did not even question his love for her. He was so desperate that she knew he could tell her nothing except the truth.

: P

He was pretty sure she would reject him on the spot, but instead she sat quietly, looking at her hands. It was, in a way, a small grace. Either she was plotting exactly how to tell him she did not believe him, or, more likely, she was considering his words. God and Merlin strike him down if he had not told her the truth. He hoped she did not reject him after that. It would be the death of him, he was sure. The heartache would certainly do him in; a strange but fitting end to his life as he figured. Love was unfamiliar and unheard of to him until she came along. Dumbledore would see the humor in the situation at least, 'the interfering, crazy, meddling, fool' Severus thought.

"Severus?"

Her voice broke his reverie and his head snapped up. "Yes, Hermione?" he inquired weakly.

"You do mean it, don't you?"

She sounded so weak, so frail to him now. It was like the loss of the child had taken everything out of her and she was held together by a single thread. "Yes, Hermione, I do love you." He clutched his chest as a familiar pang that had baffled and haunted him for weeks crossed his heart again. "I'm completely and full-heartedly in love with you. I don't know how or, or why, but losing you would certainly be the death of me." She became teary-eyed, and she could do nothing but let them fall. He moved closer to her, took her hand in his, and looked her in the eye. "I trust these tears are good?" he inquired, hope thick in his husky voice.

She nodded and smiled to him. Catching her breath, she responded, "Yes, these are good tears." She noticed he, too, had started getting a bit teary-eyed. "Severus, you have no idea how much this means to me. I don't think I can get through this alone."

"I know. You've got me and your parents, and we're willing to do whatever we have to do to make sure we survive this."

"Thank you," she said, crying harder now. Severus moved himself into the bed next to her and hugged her closely to him. He whispered encouraging words in her ear and, eventually, she fell asleep, Severus by her side. He knew they were in for more difficulty, but for now the most pressing issues were past.

End Chapter 21


	23. A Reprieve of Sorts

_**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers; you are all lovely. I appreciate the fantastic feedback on the last chapter. Thanks bunches, and let me know how this chapter went._

Disclaimer: Not mine, all Harry Potter characters and affiliates belong to JKR.

* * *

When Angelina Granger walked into the hospital room the next morning, she found her daughter and son-in-law curled up together in bed, sleeping soundly. As quietly as possible, she snuck out of the room and waited in the chairs opposite the room. David Granger came down the hall shortly thereafter and took a seat next to his wife. Handing her a cup of coffee he inquired, "What are you smiling about?"

She looked at him, pointed to the room, and said, "Take a look for yourself."

He got up and peaked into the room finding much the same scene his wife had previously. He turned around and sat down again. "I guess they've managed to work things out, at least for now."

"They certainly have."

The two sat in quiet for some time before Albus Dumbledore graced them with his presence. "Good morning, David and Angelina. How are the Snapes today?" Angelina pointed and Dumbledore did much the same as David. "Ah, I see. Well, I assume that things are okay for the moment then. Wonderful!" There was a certain glimmer in Dumbledore's eyes once again. "This is good news indeed amongst all the bad."

"I hope so," responded Angelina. "They'll need to take strength from this moment for the future. I'm sure there will be more trouble."

"Indeed, Angelina. You're quite right. I shall have to take note of that and inform Severus at a later time."

"And you should, Albus. He'll need to hear it, especially if Hermione's being stubborn."

David and Dumbledore chuckled at the comment. They were both aware of the couple's penchant for stubbornness.

At the sound of the chuckle, a dark head poked out of the room and responded none to happily, "If you wouldn't mind, my wife needs her rest. I highly suggest you be quiet unless you wish to face her ire when she awakes." Severus strode across the hall and sat himself firmly between Angelina and Albus. Turning to the elder male present, he said, "And why are you here so disturbingly early in the morning, Albus?"

"Severus, come now, I'm just checking up on you, dear boy. There are those who are quite worried back at Hogwarts and wish for an update on Lady Snape's condition. Since I hadn't heard from anyone of late, I thought a visit would not be unwelcome."

Severus exhaled sharply at the comment, but said nothing in return.

David leaned over and asked, "How is she, Severus?"

He considered his response for a moment. "Tired mostly, and a bit distraught. I fear more of it will surface as the days pass. Hermione has no shortage of pain in regards to losing the child." Severus turned toward the headmaster again. "As do I, but time will hopefully be a comfort. However, at the current moment, there is little to be done but be supportive and loving to all involved no matter how much they fight it." The present company nodded to what Severus said. Dumbledore knew he referred more to himself in regards to the last part. It was about the only acknowledgement of his own pain he would and probably could make.

Eventually they moved into the room where they met Hermione tenderly with hugs and words of support and love, which she gladly accepted. All of them were aware that she was a mess of emotions and tread carefully around their words so as to upset her as little as possible. Minutes turned into hours, and hours finally to evening when the mediwitch shooed all present from the room saying Hermione needed to rest and needed to have her condition checked. Dumbledore had left around lunchtime, but Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came to replace him until the mediwitch requested they leave the room. Severus and the Grangers waited to hear news from the check up and were relieved to discover that she would be able to return to Hogwarts the next morning.

Severus returned to the Grangers for the evening after promising Hermione that he would be with her next thing in the morning. The mediwitch agreed to give her a dreamless sleep potion so she would rest at his insistence. With a kiss and an assurance of his love for her, he left as she drifted off to sleep.

: P

Morning turned out to be pleasant enough in regards to the weather. The birds were singing and the sun was shining as Severus and the Grangers left their house for St. Mungo's to pick up Hermione. David heard Severus mumble something unpleasant about the 'bloody birds and blasted sunshine,' but said nothing opting to simply smile at the other man. Severus amused him to no end with his not so sunny disposition, and he could not quite put his finger on why. Perhaps it was just Severus' different outlook on things, he did not know; however, it may have been the small but noticeable differences in Severus courtesy of Hermione becoming so involved in his life. Severus apparated them to their location and they were taken immediately to Hermione who was being prepared to leave. Severus was handed the proper forms to fill out which he grudgingly proceeded to do, murmuring something about 'ridiculous hospital expenses and foul coffee.' Finally, everything was in order and Severus apparated them all back to the Grangers. Hermione gave her parents each lingering hugs before flooing back to their chambers in Hogwarts.

Sitting tiredly, she said to Severus, "I'd like to just take a long bath right now, if that's okay with you."

"Certainly, my dear. Wait here, and I shall run it for you." He kissed her forehead and she smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you."

Severus returned several moments later to find she had curled up and fallen asleep on the couch. He gently lifted her and carried her to the bedroom laying her carefully on the bed. He lay next to her and was soon sound asleep as well.

: P

He heard her whimpering quietly, but being in a half-asleep state, it took him several moments to realize it. Finally waking enough to comprehend his wife's distress, Severus sat up quickly and proceeded to hug Hermione closer to him whilst whispering soothingly in her ear. She began to calm and hugged him tighter, still not fully awake. As the remnants of the dream wore off, she decreased her hold on him, finally laying back and sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Severus. It just seems that every time I try to sleep, the memory comes back to me. This time, though, it was Lucius Malfoy that pushed me and not Pansy. I seem to associate it with him at times."

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "There may be something to that. I have reason to believe Parkinson was or is involved with him somehow. I'll speak with Albus about any visitors that may have been to Azkaban of late. It may shed some light on the situation, but I don't wish to give you any false hope."

She looked at him a little sadly again. "I know. Did you ever finish running that bath?" She inquired a little more upbeat.

He got up from the bed while responding, "I did indeed. Shall I warm it for you?"

"That would be lovely," she said simply. He then swept her up from the bed in one fluent motion causing her to squeal. "Severus, what are you doing?"

"Making myself useful?" She hit him lightly on the chest before snuggling closer to him. "Hermione, I love you," he said quietly as he kissed the crown of her head. "And I'm doing my best to take care of you."

"If you take care of me too much, I won't know what to do with myself or you. I'd hate to have to curse you for being too helpful."

"I sincerely doubt that occurrence ever happening," he replied, plopping her down near the bath. "Give a shout when you're done. I'll be back shortly. I need to have a word with the headmaster before he thinks something's happened again." He deftly turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door as he went.

Hermione smiled to herself a bit when she saw the yellow rubber ducky floating amongst the soapsuds in the water. It was very much a Severus touch, if you knew him well enough that is. Being privy to his mischievous and humorous side certainly kept her on her toes if nothing else. She sighed, undressed, and submerged herself into the bath. As always, the temperature was perfect, and the balance of bubbles to water was just how she liked it. That man certainly knew how to draw a proper bath.

: P

Severus easily found his way to Dumbledore's office, as it was a path he took quite often. While he may have little in common with the headmaster, he found the older man to be quite helpful in nearly every situation one could throw at him. Severus spoke the appropriate password to the gargoyle, which opened the staircase to the headmaster's office. Severus wound his way up the stairs and entered the room, but did not find the man he for which he was looking. He peered around several corners before Dumbledore strode from the flames in his fireplace.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, I've just been looking for you. I trust the Mrs. is comfortably situated for the moment?"

"She's doing well enough that I felt I could leave her for a moment."

"What brings you here then?" he asked, motioning to the younger man to take a seat.

Sitting down in the proffered chair, he replied, "I actually came to inquire as to whether or not Lucius has had any visitors of late in Azkaban."

"None that we know of, other than Draco of course."

"Draco's been?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, I thought it wise to send young Mister Malfoy to have a word with his father after the incident with Miss Parkinson. Unfortunately, the visit yielded little information of use. I'd suggest you have a word with your Godson when you get the chance. You may get more from the exchange than I did having been close to Lucius in the past." For the first time in awhile, Severus noted how tired Dumbledore appeared. It was like he was beginning to actually look his age. Severus found it more than a bit disturbing.

Distractedly, Severus responded, "I'll do so as soon as possible, Albus. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my wife, make sure she's doing okay."

"Certainly." Severus stood and turned to go, but Dumbledore stopped him asking, "Lemon drop?" Severus scowled, but took one anyway. He never liked the foul things, but thought there might be something to them. Once he reached the hallway, however, he thought better of it and spit out the object. He suddenly had a very strong urge to pummel Lucius Malfoy once again, but let it pass, instead opting to find his wife and hug her tightly. He was aware of the irony of the mixed feelings and decided a visit to Azkaban would be most worth his while even if it were just to thank Malfoy for bringing him and Hermione together. It would certainly be worth the look on the blond man's face if nothing else came from the meeting.

End Chapter 22


	24. Two Sides of the Coin

_**A/N**: Little note of warning, things get a bit harsh towards the end; a little colorful language just to warn ya'll._

* * *

"Severus, you can't be serious!"

"Hermione, please calm down. Anger isn't good for you right now. You need to rest and give your body time to heal."

"Severus," she growled in response. "You know I don't like you lecturing me on _my_ health. And might I remind you that I have every reason to be upset with you right now? Going to Azkaban is an awful idea and you know it. There's a reason Lucius Malfoy is there, and it's not because it's being guarded by fluffy, pink bunnies!"

He sighed and sat next to her. Looking into her eyes he said, "If I'm to find out anything about Pansy Parkinson's whereabouts, I need to do this. Lucius is our only lead at the moment."

She sighed as a sign of her resignation. "I don't like it though."

"I don't either. But I'll have support. Remus is tearing himself away from ministry business long enough to come along, and Draco's accompanying us per Dumbledore's request." He leaned back, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "If nothing else, I'll get the satisfaction of thanking him for bringing us together."

She smiled slightly at the comment and snuggled closer to him. "It would be interesting to see his reaction."

"Indeed." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly before letting go. Standing up, he said, "I know this worries you, which is why I told you before I left. If you'll excuse me, I must have a word with Remus while Albus has him here. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone."

"So, burying myself in the library is out?"

"Make that don't do anything I wouldn't do if I were you."

She kissed him as he left and smiled at the comment. However, it was not long after his leaving that she felt lonely and the sadness began creeping in. Not wishing to succumb to the despair that would follow, she grabbed her book bag and wandered toward the Head Girl's quarters, which she retained for study groups and times when she needed to be alone. Along the way, she rounded up Ginny, Ron, and Harry. They would certainly know how to cheer her up. Besides, she missed them terribly since she had not seen them since her return from St. Mungo's the day before

: P

Draco's visit to his father had not gone quite as well as he had hoped it would. It certainly had not been as lucrative as he expected. Lucius claimed to know nothing of Pansy Parkinson's continuing allegiance to the Dark Lord, but Draco knew better. He always did when it came to his father's lies. Somewhere along the line he had started to pick up on the mannerisms that came along with untruths. Draco knew there was always a sign that someone was lying, even with those people who were so used to lying that it became a part of them. Lucius' particular tell was a twitch of his left pinky, barely noticeable, but visible nonetheless to the trained eye. Draco knew his father knew something; unfortunately, he just did not know what it was. He had a sneaky suspicion it had to do with an estate thought long lost in the furthest reaches of Siberia where no one dared go, even those with magical abilities.

"Draco, are you listening?" Severus' voice cut through the young man's thoughts.

"Sorry," he responded sheepishly, looking down at his hands.

Severus tutted at the response and repeated for Draco to hear, "When we get to Azkaban, Lupin will remain in the shadows while we 'talk' with Lucius. I will ask the questions, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," he responded automatically. Draco knew not to overstep his bounds in fear of Snape's wrath switching targets.

"Good, and so you're both aware, I may have to be a bit unpleasant to extract information from Lucius. We shall meet here tomorrow morning, eight sharp. Good evening," Severus finished in a precise, clipped tone. He turned quickly and marched toward his private chambers, robes billowing behind him.

Lupin watched him go and commented lightly, "Well, he's somewhat hospitable now that he's married. I only hope he continues to progress this way."

Draco looked at the thin, graying werewolf. "It won't happen if he doesn't find Pansy." He walked away, leaving Lupin to stand in Snape's austere office alone.

Looking around, he said to himself, "However, his idea of comforts hasn't changed any." Shrugging, he pulled out the bag of floo powder in his pocket and exited Hogwarts via the Floo Network.

: P

Morning came much too early for some, but then it always did when OWLS and NEWTS were approaching. Hermione frowned deeply. She had just hit upon the realization that she had less than one month to prepare. She frowned even more deeply when she realized Severus would be going to Azkaban later that morning to see Lucius Malfoy. While she did not approve of the trip, she knew there was little else to be done in regards to finding Pansy Parkinson.

"Severus!" she called loudly. She had not been happy to find him already up when she awoke. Not getting a response, she called even more loudly, "_Severus_!"

His head popped into the bedroom, mouth full of toothpaste. "Hmm?" he inquired.

Hermione sighed. "Sorry. I thought you'd left without telling me."

Severus smiled and returned to the bathroom to rid himself of the toothpaste. Returning, he smirked at her and replied, "I wouldn't do that." She gave him a 'I know you're tricks' kind of look to which he said, "Not on your first day back to class anyway, love." He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to him.

"I wish you didn't have to go to Azkaban today." She pouted a bit at him.

Unmoved, he responded simply, "Sorry, no other options right now."

They held each other for a bit before he hustled her out of bed and up to breakfast at the Great Hall. Remus Lupin was just finishing a quick morning meal as a guest at Hogwarts when he noticed Hermione enter. He excused himself from his seat and proceeded to leave. On the way, he walked past Hermione. "Good morning, Lady Snape. I hope Severus hasn't been too horrible to you this morning," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and responded, "Only as awful as normal, but you know Severus. He always has to be the grump of the party."

Both chuckled at the comment and Lupin said good-bye, entrusting Hermione to her friends.

Draco, meanwhile, shoved several more pieces of toast into his mouth before hurrying out to meet Severus. He had woken late, so breakfast was more of a rushed affair than normal. He was not terribly hungry as it was, but he knew it was better to eat than face his father with an empty stomach.

Lupin and Draco met with Severus at the same time and they left Hogwarts without more than a general greeting. All were lost in their own thoughts and had no particular interest in discussing their feeling about the visit with the others. Once off Hogwarts grounds, they apparated just outside Azkaban prison. Known Death Eaters who had been captured during the final battle had been locked up in the prison now guarded and maintained by aurors and ministry workers instead of the dementors. Ministry officials found the dementors to be too troublesome to maintain in the long run and decided it would be best if only those who could be trusted with the power of guarding the prison were to take over the task. Any visitors were carefully inspected before entering or leaving Azkaban, and admittance was harder to come by unless one was given the proper clearance in advance. Fortunately, Dumbledore had been sure to gain clearance for the party of three before agreeing to send them to the prison.

"Lord Snape, Remus, and Mister Malfoy, follow me if you will," said the largest guard on the premises after their wands had been confiscated for security purposes. They quietly descended further into the prison, finally stopping in an unlit corridor next to an unlit, unmarked cell. "Malfoy, you've got a visitor," said the guard into a small opening in the door.

Lucius Malfoy's face appeared in the space and he squinted as the light from guard's wand broke the darkness. The guard moved back a few steps, sending Malfoy into the shadows once more. Lupin remained safely hidden in the shadows while Draco stood several paces behind Severus, just barely within sight of his father.

Severus leaned close to the door and said, "Happy to see me, Lucius?" Malfoy spit in his face. The guard moved to do something, but was waved off. Severus wiped it away, still managing to smirk at his one-time friend.

"You should be on this side of the door, dear Severus," hissed Malfoy.

"But I'm not the one who got caught, am I? You'll certainly do no good to the cause from that side of the door."

"The cause is dead!"

"I have reason to believe it's not," he stated matter of factly.

"And why's that?" Malfoy asked, attempting not to sound too hopeful.

"Because your errand girl made sure I received your message."

Malfoy simply laughed. "Parkinson was never mine, but she would have been a lovely addition to the cause, you must agree."

Severus smirked in agreement. "Yes, the Dark Lord would most certainly have been pleased. But tell me, Lucius, why did you never have dear Draco bring her in?" It was something he had always wondered, but he asked for the sake of trying to gain knowledge of her whereabouts than his curiosity.

Malfoy smiled and motioned for Severus to move closer. In a voice barely above a whisper, he responded, "Between you and me, she was inconsistent. A good fuck, I assure you, but not quite sufficient when it came to her brains. However, I may be wrong after what I've been told. How's your wife doing?" he asked cheerfully.

Severus suppressed the urge to take the guard's wand and hex Malfoy on the spot. He would get back at Malfoy soon enough. He just had to play along a little longer. "Considerably well given what happened. But I've learned to expect little else from that mudblood. She has always been difficult."

Malfoy smiled. "Good to know you're keeping with the old ways, Severus. And tell me, how is she in bed?"

Severus smiled smugly, "'A good fuck,' I believe is the way you'd put it. Of course, the fact you played a hand in forcing a marriage on me could be forgiven because of that. It is a delight to know I can have her any time I want her." Severus felt Draco and Lupin bristling at the comment behind him, but he had only to play the charade a little longer. Lucius was almost where he wanted him. "In fact, I should be thanking you for having Parkinson take care of the kid. I certainly don't need a complication at this point of our relationship. That damned Dumbledore tricked me so that we'd be forced to stay married," he scoffed as he said this. He could feel Draco's anger now, but it needed to be done.

Malfoy laughed. "I knew Parkinson would be useful someday. It's almost too bad she isn't around to see what she's wrought."

"Indeed. I was rather hoping to thank her, but she's gone to ground."

"Too bad. She'd be a pleasure for you to have around if you ever desired a bit more than that mudblood of yours," came the arrogant reply.

"Quite, Lucius, quite." Severus turned away from Malfoy towards Draco, giving the younger Slytherin an apologetic look.

In a tone suggesting he knew of Draco's presence, Malfoy said, "Severus, before you go, tell Draco I hope he freezes in Hell for what he's done. He never could play both sides like you, and he deserves to be punished in the proper Malfoy manner."

Severus turned to face Malfoy again. Smiling at the other man, he replied, "You're right. Except now you know which side your son and I are on. In fact, I must say, your little curse turned out to be the best thing that could ever have happened to me." He noted the look of surprise that was quickly suppressed on the other man's features. "You may think that love is a weakness, but I've discovered it's quite the opposite. His tone was getting quieter and harsher as he spoke. "You and Parkinson will pay for what you've taken from me. Nothing you or her do can save your souls now, Lucius. Redemption only comes to those who have found the error in their ways." He nodded to the guard who locked the small opening in the door before leading the group out to the grounds and returning their wands.

The group apparated to Hogwarts in silence before anyone said anything. Lupin looked at Severus accusingly. "Did you really have to say any of that?"

"Remus, please," he responded, holding up a hand. "I feel guilty enough as it is reverting to that technique."

"Oh please," Draco snorted.

"Is there something you wish to say?" asked Severus in a threatening tone.

"As a matter of fact there is!"

Remus was between them before they could cause any harm to each other. "Stop, both of you! You're just as bad as Lucius if you do this!" Draco and Severus stopped.

"Sorry, sir," Draco said.

"No, I should have allowed you your say. But later. We need to report to Albus what has occurred."

They somberly returned to the castle, each wrapped in their own thoughts once again.

End Chapter 23

* * *

_**A/N**: A few small notes._

_1) I have no plans not to continue this story because of HBP. I find it silly not to because all fan fiction is AU as it is. That's the whole point of ff if you ask me. And I've spent too much time with this to leave it hanging. _

_2) Several of you have mentioned that this story is perfect. I disagree but I will say that I think it's my best yet._

_3) I'm nearing the end of this and there will probably be a flurry of chapters in the coming weeks as I try to finish it before I head back to college. _

_4) As always, **please review!**_


	25. Finding Hell

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliates belong to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters once in awhile.

* * *

"Blimey, 'Mione, I don't know how you'll manage all this," said Ron. "I'm having a hell of time myself and with everything, well, you know . . ." he trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

"I'll manage like I've managed with everything else. Besides, Severus reminds me plenty that I've been study for NEWTs all seven years I've been here." She flopped onto the sofa between Harry and Ron who were attempting to study for the upcoming tests as well.

"I'd believe that," Ginny said distractedly, looking up from her Transfiguration homework long enough to comment before pouring over texts on human transfiguration once again. Harry and Ron laughed briefly before being stopped by Hermione's glare.

"Geez, Hermione! Don't do that to us." Harry finally spoke. "I mean, it's worse than Snape's glare when he accuses me of helping Neville with his potions."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Sorry, guys. I shouldn't take out my frustration on you. None of this is your fault anyway. I'm not even sure it's mine!" she said exasperatedly. "Sometimes I just wish it would all go away so I could have a _normal, _problem free life."

"And what's normal again?"

"Normal, Ron," she replied pointedly, "does not involve marrying your professors because they got you pregnant from some stupid curse and then you end up losing said child because of some stupid, jealous girl."

Harry and Ron backed away from her a bit. Ginny looked up, finally spurred to say something. "Hermione, you'd better not repeat that in front of Severus. You'd break his heart, especially now that you know he loves you and all."

"I know. It's just frustrating, Ginny. You try marrying the guy!"

The boys made a face while she just laughed. "I'd rather not. I've got enough Professor Severus Snape between Potions and spending time with you, thank you very much."

Hermione finally cracked a small smile, slight, but visible nonetheless. "Aw, there she goes Ron. See, her husband is rubbing off on her. I knew there'd be adverse affects to spending too much time with the 'old bat of the dungeons.'" Hermione could not help the chuckle that escaped her lips in response to Harry's joke.

"Okay guys, seriously now, we've got to study. That's why I invited you to my _private_ rooms after all." They quieted down briefly, lost in their books before Harry started quizzing Ron on proper disguise transformation techniques. Hermione only half listened lost in her own thoughts and studies. She looked about her and realized she was happy where she was, married to Severus Snape and all.

: P

Draco was sure he should have been the one pacing Dumbledore's office, but he was not very surprised to find that Severus was the one who was actually doing all the pacing. He had a mean streak of doing it when his mind was in overdrive, which was really quite frequently. The blond Slytherin just watched his Head of House walk back and forth with his thoughts until the headmaster spoke.

"You're quite sure there was something in the statement?"

"Albus, Draco assures me his father's threat was not empty. I must concur with that statement. Lucius is just as purposeful in his choice of words as I. He realizes the power they hold and would not go about mixing words."

"But what does it mean?"

Draco, realizing he was perhaps the only one who may know the answer in the room finally spoke. "I may have something, actually," he trailed off towards the end. "I mean, that is to say, I think I understand what he was saying."

"Well, go on," Severus prodded.

"It's just that, well, there's this estate that's been in the family for years, but no one's been able to locate it properly. Apparently it has a tendency to move of it's own accord."

Dumbledore inquired, "It's been protected by some sort of magic perhaps?"

"I think so," Draco responded, "but I don't really know much about it other than it's supposedly located in northern Siberia. Presumably, since my father very clearly told me to 'freeze in Hell,' that's where Pansy is."

"Hell," Severus mused. "The name would be quite appropriate given your family history. They're known for a perverse sense of humor; present company not included, of course."

Paying no attention to the comment he continued, "I don't understand why Pansy would go there though, how she knew about it. Father always showed his disdain for her whenever I was with her . . ." Realization finally dawned on Draco. Dumbledore and Severus looked at him inquisitively. Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Draco finally spoke minutes later. "He was using me the entire time to get to her. They must have had some back-up plan in place in the event of something happening."

"Something like Hermione and me being happy." Severus growled in anger. "If he wasn't already in Azkaban I'd hex him to Hell." The other men present knew he was not talking about the estate in Siberia either.

A burst of green flames from the fireplace marked the arrival of Remus Lupin. "Hi. I've arranged for a raid in the event that you actually found out something. Several ministry officials agreed that it would be in their best interest to get a hold of Miss Parkinson before she does anything else."

Severus nodded his head to indicate he had heard. Dumbledore said, "Thank you Remus. Draco seems to have found the key piece of evidence in this case. If you'd be so kind, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco proceeded to explain what he knew. Remus listened closely and agreed that it sounded like a possibility. "We'll have a team ready to go as soon as you're ready," the werewolf told Dumbledore.

"Good. That should not be long now. Severus," the wizened wizard turned to the dark haired man, "I'd like you and Hermione to do some research on this." Severus was about to protest, but Dumbledore held up a head, halting him. "You're needed here. There are plenty of trained witches and wizards that are more suited to deal with this. If Miss Parkinson is indeed found, you will have your time with her. Is that understood?" His tone was not harsh, but it was certainly commanding. Severus merely nodded. He left, mumbling any number of obscenities directed toward the headmaster. Once he left, Dumbledore looked upon Draco. "I'd like you to accompany Remus and his team."

"Yes, sir," Draco responded simply. Dumbledore nodded and the young man took it as a dismissal.

"Now, Remus, I'd like to discuss what is to be done with this mission."

"Certainly, Albus," he said, taking a seat opposite the headmaster.

: P

Severus knew Hermione would not be in their chambers when he got back, so he did not even bother to go there. Admittedly, the whole day had passed him by because of the whole Azkaban situation. As classes had finished for the day, he decided to check the Head Girl's quarters. He knocked loudly and was not surprised to find Ginny when she answered the door.

"Good evening, Professor Snape. Hermione's fallen asleep, I'm afraid."

Severus entered the room and took in the homey feel of the space. Why Hermione ever agreed to moving down to the dungeons was beyond him. This space was certainly more to her liking. He sighed heavily, noting the presence of Ron and Harry as he came further into the room. "Actually, Miss Weasley, perhaps you and your friends would be able to provide some assistance. I've been tasked with a research mission and I could certainly use the help." He sat down in the chair Ginny had recently vacated, smiling slightly at the sight of Hermione drooling slightly on her pillow. Harry and Ron politely said their greetings to the professor with whom they would never have thought they could get along. Quite the contrary, they found themselves growing accustomed to the man's presence in their lives. Severus proceeded to tell them of the events of the day. "So, it seems Albus wishes keep me safe from myself and wants me to find some information on Hell," he finally concluded a half hour later.

The other occupants of the room took it all in quietly. Hermione finally began to awaken and was surprised when she found Severus sitting opposite her. "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Hello to you too," Severus responded a bit sarcastically making the others smile at the jest. "I was just informing your friends of a research project. As if just hitting on a thought, he added, "There's extra credit for whoever finds the answer."

"You're kidding! Extra credit!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as did Severus. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, I may actually consider giving you a few extra points if you help me with this."

Ron and Harry smiled to each other. They were glad to help anyway, if it meant catching Parkinson, but Snape rewarding them was something new, even with the changes he had been through since the war.

"Okay, Severus, they obviously know everything. But since I was getting some much needed rest, would you fill me in?"

"Of course, love," he said in an almost too sweet tone that made everyone except Hermione a little fidgety. The couple's flirtatiousness was a bit unnerving, especially since Professor Snape was still considered the harshest teacher at the school. "To keep this short, Lucius told Draco to 'freeze in Hell.' Normally one would burn in Hell, correct?" Hermione nodded in agreement. "Draco remembered mention of an old Malfoy estate somewhere in Siberia that's guarded by a spell. Presumably, this is what Lucius was referring to in regards to Hell. Albus has tasked us with finding out what we can about the estate as soon as possible so that we can catch Parkinson. To everyone he said, "Questions?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "Where do we start to look for this?"

"Restricted section?" Ron inquired.

"Is there any reference to magical residences?" Harry voiced out loud. "Are there books on such things? I mean, it's suppose to be old, right, so there must be mention of it somewhere."

Severus looked at Hermione who looked back at him. She said, "I don't know of anything in the restricted section, Ron, but Harry may be on to something. Ginny, what do you think?"

The red headed girl looked at her bushy haired friend and responded, "I'll go ask Madam Pince. Of all of us here, she seems to like me the most," quietly she added, "barely, anyway."

"I'll look through the restricted section. Hermione, take Harry down to our personal library and see if you can't find something there. There may even be something in some of the muggle literature." Hermione nodded in concurrence. "Mister Weasley, you will accompany your sister and see what you can find. We'll meet again here later this evening." Standing to leave, he said, "I thank you for you help." With that, he was gone. Hermione had Harry in tow as they flooed directly to the dungeons while Ron and Ginny followed Snape's path to the library. They knew there had to be something about Hell somewhere, it was just a matter of finding it.

End Chapter 24


	26. Prelude to a Mission Into Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just the storyline.

* * *

Draco could not sleep that night. He could never sleep whenever he thought about his father, if he were to be honest with himself that was. Lucius' words hurt, even though he did not want to show it. He knew why it bothered him so much. Draco hoped his father still had some good in him, but he knew all that remained was an evil shell. Any good that may have been part of Lucius Malfoy had long since been removed. Perhaps what got to Draco most was that, if he had made some different decisions in his life, he could have become his father. He shuddered at the thought. He never wanted to be his father, and he never wanted to believe in what his father tried to teach him. He had played the game, it was true, but it was also true that he never played it as well as Snape had. If not for Snape, he would not be where he was. He would likely be dead or in Azkaban otherwise.

Draco decided pacing in the common room was getting him nowhere, especially when his stomach was yelling at him. He had missed dinner thanks to a lack of appetite after visiting his father. Now he was paying for it. He quietly exited Slytherin's section of the castle and snuck into the kitchen.

"Mister Malfoy should be in his rooms at this hour," screeched Dobby unhappily.

"Dobby, do please be quiet," came Hermione's voice. "He's been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sure he missed dinner like the rest of us."

Draco noticed Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were also in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Harry answered, "Hermione's husband is being a slave driver with all this research on Hell. We missed dinner thanks to him, and we've only just gotten him to agree to let us have a break so we can get some sleep before classes tomorrow." Hermione looked apologetically at Harry.

"Anything?" Draco asked digging into the treacle Harry pushed his direction.

"Nothing significant yet," said Ginny. "But Ron found a mention of old protections; something about being able to only find the place if you've got the blood of the original owner flowing through your veins."

"But Pansy wouldn't be able to get there then, if that were the case," Draco responded after swallowing a large spoonful of oatmeal.

"Not entirely," said Hermione. "It's possible there are ways around such spells, or she's a distant relative. With all the intermarrying and everything, it's possible you two are related down the line."

"But we don't know that this is a safe guard on the house," Ron added, mouth full of food.

Harry agreed. "Let's not jump to any conclusions yet. We should find more concrete evidence."

"We'll need to expand the search than. I mean, we've pretty much exhausted our personal library, and Severus said there was little of use in the restricted section," Hermione responded.

They all sighed heavily. After several more minutes, Hermione excused herself. She needed to sleep. They had another full day of classes tomorrow, and she was still a bit worn from her ordeal. At least now she had something to keep her mind off things for a bit, but she knew her dreams would still be a bit haunted if she did not take a dreamless sleep potion.

Shortly after Hermione left, the others said good night to Draco and walked toward Gryffindor Tower while the blond found his way back to his quarters. He did what Hermione had done, finding his hidden cache of dreamless sleep potions. He had needed them for those nights after Death Eater meetings. Tonight, he would need some again just to be sure thoughts of his father did not cause nightmares.

: P

Severus Snape was irritable the next day, and word got out quickly not to cross his path. He had taken a grand total of 500 house points spread between all four houses before noon, and only a few people really knew why. During his lunch hour, Hermione appeared in his office and tried to reason with him.

"Severus, you can't keep up like this. I mean, I'm tired too, but this is just getting absurd." He glared at her. "Okay, if you're going to be that way . . ." She sat down, taking in his demeanor. He was tired, she could tell, but there was something else. "You're taking all this too personally, Severus. Albus has his reasons for all this, I'm sure."

"Mrs. Snape, I have work to do. If you want to talk my ear off, please do so when I'm not so busy!" he snapped at her, instantly regretting his harsh tone. He sighed heavily. Setting his quill down, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take this out on you. It's just . . difficult to watch from the sidelines. I guess, after all those years in the middle of it all, I expect to be there when everything happens."

"You didn't think you'd miss it, did you?" she asked, softly.

"No. I thought I'd have a quiet retirement devoid of complications. But, as usual, things became complicated in a hurry."

"Do you regret any of it?" she asked almost more out of consideration than curiosity.

He looked her in the eye and simply said, "No." He picked up his quill again. "Now, if you don't mind, I really do have work to do. And I shall make an effort to be somewhat less unpleasant."

She smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Of course you will, Severus." She left him then, a thought pressing at the back of her mind; however, she could not quite figure out what it was trying to tell her.

: P

Immediately after classes finished that day, Hermione met with her research crew. They were running short of time for finding information on Hell as the Ministry was getting edgy knowing there was a loose cannon somewhere unbeknownst to them. Severus was getting anxious trying to find Parkinson, and the seventh year's in the group knew time was running short for their upcoming NEWTS. The sooner an end came to the conundrum of Parkinson's whereabouts the better. Although Hell was the only lead, there was a certain feeling that it was the right one. Just as a precaution though, someone would be the voice of reason if they became too hung up on the idea. They poured over texts well past dinner once again, and, just as they were about to break for the night, Severus came running into the Head Girl's quarters.

"Severus, what has you so excited?" Hermione asked, taken aback by his disheveled, but somewhat joyous demeanor.

"Listen to this: 'Many qualities of Hell exist. To some it may be an imaginary place with which to scare children into behaving. To many it is thought to be a place of fire and evil. However, it is suggested that, in thisreality, it is a cold place that only few have ever seen. Muggles in Siberia have reported that Hell is the coldest place on Earth, but that it is constantly changing its location. One muggle is quoted as saying "One minute you're standing in the cold, wishing you were somewhere warm, and it suddenly gets colder. The next minute it's warm again, but the chill remains in your bones, and you feel like all the happiness is being sucked from you." These qualities of Hell suggest that it is guarded by Dementors, or at least some ancient spell that wards off any unwanted visitors, as well as a relocation spell once the residence has been found.'" Severus looked at the group.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley," Severus responded. "I believe this is what we've been looking for."

Hermione hit herself in the head. "As soon as you started reading, I knew it sounded familiar." Everyone looked at her as if to ask why. "I read that book for a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on dementors. However, it's not been proven that they guard the residence," she added quietly.

"Is there anything else useful in that book, Professor?" asked Ginny.

Severus scanned down further. "It does mention that, in order to see Hell one may need to be family of the owner, or at least be in possession of the blood of the owner."

"Causes a bit of problem then, doesn't it?" Harry asked. "I mean, Parkinson wouldn't be able to go there if she wasn't family."

Severus thought it over for a minute. "But if she had Lucius' blood in her . . ." he trailed out, as another thought occurred to him.

"What is it, Professor?" it was Harry again. He thought he was beginning to follow Snape's line of thought. "You don't think . . I mean, it's not possible that she was, is . . ."

"Yes, Mister Potter. I believe she may be carrying Lucius' child." The room went eerily silent as they all thought about that. Severus walked to the fireplace and flooed Draco. "Get over here immediately."

Within minutes, Draco was walking into the Head Girl's quarters. "You found something then?"

Severus posed the question to Draco, and he blanched at the suggestion. He too remained speechless for several moments. Finally, Ginny said, "I believe this whole thing just became more complicated." No one said anything. They just nodded their heads in agreement.

: P

Dumbledore had to be told twice before he even considered the possibility. He even took a full day to think over the new information. In order for anything like what was being suggested to have happened, a serious breach of security had to have been made. And that meant that Azkaban was no longer as safe a place as they had thought. He sighed heavily. Everything was complicated enough as it was. This only served to make a further mess of life for all involved.

"Severus, I still want you to remain here. Remus, your teams' objective is to bring her back alive if you do get in. And as for you, Draco, this may all come down to you if the rest of the raid team cannot get through. Is that clear?"

"Very, Sir," responded Draco in a voice that was more confident than he was. The whole idea of having to deal with Parkinson scared him, especially since he had first hand experience of what she was capable of doing. But he was a former Death Eater, and he had survived worse. The real challenge would be incapacitating Parkinson without hurting the child, if in fact she was with child. He would have to be careful, and that meant not allowing himself even the thought of being reckless or resorting to any act out of desperation.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good." Handing the bag of floo powder to Draco, he said, "We know she was able to use the floo network to get there. You should be able to do the same." Draco took the bag reluctantly. Remus took some powder and flooed to the ministry to gather his team and take them to Siberia. "Remus' team has been attempting to locate Hell through trace spells and a variety of other methods, but so far they have come up empty. When you get to Hell, activate the flair. Hopefully, they will be able to at least find that and locate you."

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Whenever you're ready then, my boy."

Severus pulled Draco aside before he left. "I want you to know I'm proud of you. I don't need to tell you, I know, but I feel I should tell you anyway. Be careful and don't do anything hasty. This is no more difficult than what you've already been through."

"I know."

"Draco, you can do this. Don't doubt that."

"I don't, Sir."

Severus pulled Draco into a brief hug. "And don't be afraid to use the stun spell. It's more effective than you think sometimes."

Draco nodded. He took a handful of floo powder, hesitating briefly. The last few days had built up to this, but he was never quite sure he would be ready. Steeling himself to wander into the possibly cold night alone and unaided, he closed his eyes and shouted, "Hell!" With a burst of green flames, he was gone.

"I just hope he gets to the right destination, Severus."

"As do I, Albus. As do I."

The two men sat down and waited. "Lemon drop?"

"I rather think not, old man," Severus responded.

"Your loss then." Severus just gave the headmaster a glare in response.

End Chapter 25


	27. One Hell of a Story

In Dumbledore's office, what appeared to be a small army had formed. Severus sat with Hermione by his side. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were being supportive as well as Neville. The once chubby, but now tall but still clumsy boy had gotten curious and soon found himself wound up in the whole tale. He wanted to help, so he just tagged along and tried to be supportive. Professor McGonagall had arrived as well, finally informed of what had been happening though a bit upset she had not been told earlier. Through the floo came Remus Lupin, unexpectedly. Everyone turned to him, hopeful, but he just shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we've had no luck finding Hell. It seems it is quite untraceable. And if Draco did ever send up a flair, we've not found it or found a trace of it. I'm sorry Albus." He took a seat near the headmaster, sinking into the chair dejectedly.

"Thank you anyway, Remus. I think we've all done what we can," Dumbledore responded in a disappointed tone.

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him. He did not care if the present company saw it or not. He needed her comfort at the moment. Somehow, with Hermione by his side, he was sure that he would be able to take the worst news and not completely break down. He had not told anyone, even her, but the loss of the child had caused Severus Snape to reevaluate his life. While it was something he had briefly done after the war, he had finally taken a good long look at what he found to be important in his life after the tragedy. He could not help looking at the Draco as anything other than a son. He imagined it was something akin to what Dumbledore saw in him to be honest.

Hermione looked at Severus and noted the lines of worry in his face. He started to look younger since the end of the war, more his actual age she supposed, but recent events were aging him again. She realized how unfair it was to him. While he certainly was not the most attractive man, there was a certain quality to his features that kept him from being ugly. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, showing her support. She knew he needed her, but she needed him just as much. Knowing Pansy Parkinson was running free was not ideal for her state of mind

Ginny and Harry were keeping each other close. They had come to find a friend in Draco over the last year, and it would be a shame to lose him in a situation like this. Harry gave Ginny a small smile, which she returned. They hugged each other briefly as a show of mutual support. While they worried for their friend, they had a feeling he would come back okay. He was a fighter, and he was resourceful, something they had come to find out first hand over the years.

Neville and Ron kept a bit more to themselves, but Ron was quietly glad that Neville wanted to be helpful. The two were friends, and Ron always felt a bit guilty leaving Neville out of things. Ron was happy though, that Neville and Luna had found each other. Something in that relationship seemed right. He gave Neville a pat on the shoulder so as to say 'thanks for being here,' and Neville gave a smile to say 'no problem.'

Professor McGonagall looked dour. She had come to like Draco Malfoy in the end, much like Dumbledore. The two had come to share the thought that the young man was truly something special and that he would go far beyond the walls of Hogwarts. Draco had a good head on his shoulders, a good sense of right and wrong, and the intelligence to back up anything he wanted to accomplish in life. While this mission was dangerous, they knew he was the right one for it.

: P

Draco coughed briefly as the ash cleared. He wiped down his cloak briefly and then took in his location. He should have just said 'Dumbledore's Office' when he flooed because he found himself in Snape's office instead. Grabbing the floo powder once more, he yelled the correct destination and soon found himself in front of a mess of people who collectively heaved a large sigh of relief.

Severus leaped up to take Parkinson's petrified form from Draco. "Well, it's about time you got back."

"Very funny, Severus," Draco responded.

"That's Professor Snape or Sir to you," he said half jokingly.

Draco rolled his eyes and was quickly pulled into another brief hug with his godfather. "Were you that worried?"

"We'll discuss that later," said Severus in an all business tone, though he was relieved to find Draco back in one piece.

Meanwhile, Remus had been entrusted with Parkinson who was now no longer petrified. She struggled with the werewolf briefly, but found he was stronger than he looked. She gave up and sat down heavily in the chair looking defeated and angry. A small team from the ministry came through the floo shortly after, having been alerted by Remus that Parkinson had been found and apprehended. Dumbledore had a few quick words with them before they ensured Parkinson could be safely removed with little trouble. It seemed, as soon as she had come through the floo, she left through the floo. However, during her time in Dumbledore's office, she had the fear of God put her in courtesy of Severus' death glare and the group's collective hostility in her direction. All she could do was look grim until her removal.

"Well, that's taken care of for the moment," came Dumbledore's voice, breaking everyone's thoughts. "I suppose that means you can all leave my office so I can get some peace." The twinkle that had not been present for some time seemed to be creeping back into the headmaster's eyes, as did the man's strange sense of humor. Those only loosely connected to the whole ordeal filed out of the office until only Severus, Hermoine, Draco, and Dumbledore were left. "Draco, we owe you our gratitude for what you've done. I think it would be best if you told us what happened at a later time," he winked.

"Yes, sir," Draco agreed. He was suddenly quite exhausted from the rush of adrenaline he needed to get through dealing with Pansy. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Hermione," he said on his way out, "good night."

They nodded their goodbyes. Hermione looked at Severus and realized he was seething under the surface as yet; presumably seeing Parkinson in the flesh had brought back a lot of the anger he felt. She knew it was true for herself. Feelings she thought she would not feel again after the war had come back to her in those brief moments when the murderer of her child was present in the room. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. It bothered her that she could feel so strongly about one person. She looked down at her hands, ashamed of herself. The feelings were so foreign, but at the same time very much a part of her. She began to wonder if that was how Severus felt during his days as a Death Eater.

"Albus, I will get my time with her," Severus said, more a statement then a question.

"Of course, Severus. You will not be denied it once they have questioned her. However, I will not know the terms until the Ministry has finished with her."

"Just make sure she's in one piece when I get to her," he growled in response, standing at the same time. "Come, Hermione. I would like to try to get some sleep before the night is out. Goodnight, Albus." He began to leave.

Hermione tiredly looked at the headmaster, said "good night" and followed her husband. He was waiting only a few steps away at the door, but she could tell he was anxious to get back to their private chambers. "It would have been quicker to floo," she said quietly.

"I know," he sighed. "But I rather think the walk will calm me a bit." He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. She leaned into him a bit while they walked, finding comfort in his closeness. While she really wanted to know what was going on inside that head of his, she knew she could not rush him. He would tell her in time, she trusted that. He had given her no reason not to trust him since they became one in marriage, something she was afraid might not happen. But here she found herself, hand in hand, with a former Death Eater and spy, completely trusting of him. And that made her feel better than good in the midst of all the tragedy.

: P

The next morning, a small contingent of people convened in the Snape's private quarters for breakfast. Draco, well rested for the first time in days, arrived last. He noticed the presence of Severus and Hermione, of course. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Remus Lupin were present as well. After saying "Good morning," to all of them, he found the empty chair and made himself comfortable. One of the house elves appeared with some breakfast for which Draco thanked the elf. The group discussed a variety of unimportant topics such as the weather while eating. After taking several bits of his eggs and toast, and washing it down with some orange juice, Draco was finally ready to get to the matter at hand: his capture of Pansy Parkinson. It went something like this:

_"As soon as I arrived, I had the distinct feeling he did not belong. The sitting room was completely dark save for the dim firelight. Much to my embarrassment, I barely managed to get out before having my robes light, as I had not expected a lit fire._

"_I quickly set out to try to find the exit to set the flair. However, I had the distinct feeling I would either not find the exit, or the flair would be no good if I did. As quietly as possible, I walked the seemingly deserted hallways of Hell. The paintings I found were all of grim and often horrific images. Doing my best to ignore them I kept pushing on through the vast expanse of hallways. Finally, after a good ten minutes, I found a set of what I imagined was a main entrance. As I approached them, a voice called out behind me, causing me to turn quickly and nearly trip over an end table._

"'_Well, if it isn't the traitor,' said Pansy very clearly and smugly. 'Your father and I had hopes for you, dear Dracey-wacey.' I knew she was teasing me. She continued to say, 'Guess you're just too good for us though. Or is that too bad, I could never figure it.'_

"_I responded by telling her that we could help and that we didn't need to fight about this. It was better if she just came with me then, but you all know Pansy. She doesn't listen to anyone save herself most of the time._

"'_What if I don't want to leave here peacefully? And what if I don't want to be stuck with all you goody two-shoes back at Hogwarts?' she replied._

"'_We're not all goody two-shoes, Pansy,' I said back to her_

"_She scoffed before sending the stun spell my direction. Fortunately, all my previous training kicked in, and I easily blocked it._

"'_You don't have to do this Pansy,' I told her._

"'_Oh, and who's going to stop me?' she asked me, indicating that she had no desire to make it easy on me._

"_I realized that I had to be careful at that point. All the anger I felt from the past, towards Pansy, towards my father, towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters, started coming to the surface. I managed to push it down, but knew eventually it would overtake me. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to get Pansy out of there quickly before I actually did do something unforgivable._

"_Pansy, however, had no problem trying to do that. Again, I easily stopped her from casting one of the spells. I guess I had rather gotten used to deflecting those spell during the war, so it came easily enough when dealing with just one person._

"_She tried spell after spell, but I blocked them all. I noticed her growing desperation and knew I needed to put an end to it once and for all so she would not do something reckless that would potentially hurt both of us or worse. I used Petrificus Totalus, taking her off guard. She couldn't react quick enough. Before the spell wore off, I grabbed her and ran the way I came, flooing into Professor Snape's office instead of Dumbledore's. With the remaining floo powder, I corrected the mistake of yelling 'Hogwarts' instead of being more specific. And that's how I ended up here. Nothing much more to it than that."_

Everyone remained quiet while Draco had recounted the tale. The room was silent for several minutes before Severus spoke.

"Draco, thank you for what you have done. Hermione and I cannot thank you enough," he said, taking his wife's hand in his, knowing she felt the same as he. "You truly have come a long way from the brat I once knew. I'm proud of you, as you should be of yourself."

Draco then did something very uncharacteristic: he blushed. "It's nothing, sir," he replied sheepishly.

Dumbledore smiled at the young man. "Hardly, Mr. Malfoy. But that's another discussion." Addressing the whole group, he said, "I believe we should call this meeting to an end. I know we all have other things to work on today." With that, the group went their separate ways, content with the fact that, for the time being, Parkinson was in safe hands.

End Chapter 26

* * *

_Thanks to all my reviewers. You're all wonderful, keep sending me feedback._

_**Amy**: Thanks for the suggestion. As you can see, I kind of used it. I'd already had the chapter written by the time you reviewed, but it was no problem to shift things around a bit and make a few minor changes. It's reviews like yours that make this fic stay uniform (and helps me stay on track). Cheers!_


	28. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in Potter verse. It's all the brain child of one JK Rowling.

* * *

As Hermione was getting ready for bed, a thought crossed her mind. It had been pushed aside from time to time in the last week because she was so busy with coursework and then the 'research project' from Dumbledore. She looked up as Severus came into the bedroom, clad in his silky blue pajamas and a deep sense of longing began to overtake Hermione.

"Is something wrong, love?" he inquired softly, noting the look on her face.

She just looked at him for a moment, and then responded, "Yes and no."

They both got into bed. Hermione lay on her back while Severus propped himself on an elbow, facing her. "Tell me."

She turned to face him. "It's just with everything that's happened, I guess I should feel happy right?"

"Well, that depends on what you're referring to."

"I should be happy that Pansy isn't going to cause us any more harm. I should be happy that I've found a husband who loves me and would do anything to keep me safe." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and she continued. "I can't help feeling like I'm missing something though, Severus." The look she gave him made him want to hold her tightly and never let go. She seemed broken in a way that he was unsure how to fix. It made him sad just thinking about it.

Severus sighed. "Hermione," he said, twisting a lock of curly hair in his fingers, "you are missing something. _We_ are missing something. But we can't let that stop us from moving on with our lives." He looked down briefly, considering his next words. Then, looking into her eyes, he said, "I don't have to tell you that life has not been easy for me. I've made mistakes beyond counting, but I haven't let those stop me, have I?" She shook her head. "I guess, somewhere down the line, I always hoped for something more, something I could really claim as my own that would be worth living for, fighting for. Albus once told me that it's not enough to go through life hoping for a cause to believe in. You have to find it yourself. Guess where I found my cause," he instructed her.

"Me," she said quietly, looking to meet his loving gaze.

"Yes, you. And that means that it's not just my cause, but _our_ cause. Do you understand?" She nodded. "I feel what you're feeling. While the child may have brought us together, I firmly believe we would have gotten there on our own time. You know I've always respected and admired you even if I didn't behave like I did. My situation dictated my actions, as it does very much so now. I love you, Hermione. I think I may always have. I'm hurt by the fact we'll never see our child grow up, but as long as we're together, we've beaten Lucius and Pansy at their own game." He wiped away the silent tears that were falling from her eyes. Whispering in her ear, he said, "As long as we have each other, we can get through anything." He kissed her temple before brushing the hair away from her face. Severus then leaned down, putting their foreheads together.

She looked him in the eye and noted the small, sad smile on his face. Hermione always knew this was never completely about her, but she did not expect Severus to understand what she was going through so completely. "Do you always know the right thing to say, mister smarty pants professor?" she teased.

He chuckled lightly. "No. I just thought that if I talked enough something would calm your fears a bit."

Snuggling closer to him, she responded, "It all did, Severus. It all did."

He pulled her closer, hugging her tightly against his body. Eventually, they both drifted into a deep, rejuvenating slumber.

: P

Hogwarts, for the next month, became a home to many stressed students and teachers alike. All the staff were trying to cram in as much information as possible to prepare the fifth and seventh years for their respective tests while all the students busied themselves cramming as much information into their heads as they could for the end of year exams. Because of all this, Severus discovered just how glad he was to have cleared the air between him and his wife. With everything approaching so quickly, there was little time for personal issues to interfere. He also found that preparing students for NEWTs and OWLs was completely different that having to deal with a student who was preparing for one of the exams. Both, however, were equally as stress inducing, especially when one of those students just happened to be Hermione. More than once she had come to bed asking him questions about NEWT level Potions to which he would either have to respond or remove himself from the room just to get some sleep. Another attributing factor to Severus' stress level happened to be that of the Ministry. They were keeping the whole Parkinson affair very quiet, too quiet in fact. If not for Remus' intervention, Severus was sure he would never see the girl again before the Ministry threw her in Azkaban, and certainly not before the end of the school year.

"Lupin, it's been three weeks! How can the Ministry still be 'investigating!' It doesn't take three bloody weeks to figure out what's happened."

Remus knew better than to anger the man further, but there was only one response to the question. "Severus, the breach of security made further investigations into her claims necessary. If there were something more I could have done, I would have. I know how much this means to you and Hermione."

Severus sat heavily in the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk. "Do I still get to see her?" he asked tiredly.

"Saturday at noon. They've set up an appointment for you," the werewolf responded.

"Are they monitoring it?"

"I've arranged for it to be just the three of you."

"Good."

Dumbledore, who had remained quiet up to this point, inquired, "Is Hermione up for this, Severus?"

He looked at the headmaster. Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't know. We've not spoken much of the matter lately. Between her studies and my class work, we've been a bit busy for talk of anything else to be honest. I shall mention it this evening."

Finding the response satisfactory, he said, "Very well. You are both dismissed to go about your business." Turning to Remus who was about to floo to the ministry, he added, "Thank you for bringing us news." The graying man just nodded and was on his way. Severus, on the other hand, hung back a bit. Dumbledore, of course, noticed this. "Is there something I can do for you yet?"

"Albus, something has been on your mind lately. You're distracted more than normal, and on more than one occasion Minerva has complained to me that you seem to be avoiding her when she needs to discuss matters pertaining to the school. You're either going to tell me or say it's nothing. Which is it?"

"Severus, my boy, you've always been very perceptive. And I am going to say it's nothing you need to be bothered with right now. However, once your business with Parkinson has been dealt with, I would like to speak to you on the matter again," Dumbledore answered.

Severus grunted in response. "Then I'll see you on Saturday," he said, leaving. If he remembered that was. He currently had enough on his mind to deal with, and Dumbledore was not currently high on the list. First, he had to find Hermione and inform her of their designated meeting with Parkinson. After that, he had plenty of papers to grade and tests to write. This was the part of the school year Severus actually hated. He sighed heavily and relished in the thought that he would finally be able to relax in a week and a half.

: P

Hermione stifled yet another yawn as she buried herself in the stacks of books surrounding her in Hogwarts library. Madam Pince was none too happy about her using so many at once, but being Severus Snape's wife had its advantages. Of course, no one needed to know the threats of telling her husband were idle threats at that. Hermione looked around her, trying to find the right book. Discovering it the bottom of a pile, she charmed the lot of them so as not too strain herself too much. The correct book floated to her, and she quickly scanned the index finding the subject she needed. However, she got no further as Severus approached her.

"Mrs. Snape, I would like to request your presence in our chambers immediately," he said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

Hermione noted the slightly clipped tones he was using and gathered the most important books to be checked out. She charmed the rest to return to their rightful places in the library before leaving. She was sure she would have had to haggle Madam Pince to allow her to check out all the books she wanted, but Severus' presence hurried the matter. There was an unintelligible murmur from the librarian as they left.

They walked back to their chambers in silence. Severus had taken half the books to lighten Hermione's load. As they approached their quarters, he said the password allowing her entrance before himself. She placed the books on the table, sighing at the loss of weight she had been carrying.

"Why, pray tell, do you need all of these books?" he asked a bit exasperatedly.

"Have you seen the amount of homework all of you are giving out right now? It's any wonder we manage to prepare for our NEWTs as it is," she replied in a tone similar to his question.

A house elf suddenly appeared with dinner for them and set it on the table. Hermione noted the candles that came with the meal.

"Feeling romantic, are we?"

He smiled mischievously at her. "Maybe. That's for you to find out."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "Now I'll never know."

He ushered her to her seat and pulled it out for her. He seated himself across the table and poured her some pumpkin juice. "I actually had something I wanted to discuss with you this evening, but I thought you might appreciate a quiet dinner away from prying eyes as well."

She smiled at him. "It would be nice. As long as this doesn't interfere too much with my studies tonight though."

"Of course not, my love."

They ate in relative quiet, just glad to be away from the chatter of the students and staff. One thing they had little of in Hogwarts during the school year was privacy. Every moment they could find it seemed to be ruined by a passing student or a staff member in need of Severus' assistance. There was always something else that got in the way. Finally, as they were finishing, Severus said, "Remus came to visit today."

If Hermione's mind had been drifting before, it stopped with that statement. "What did he say?"

"We, my dear, have an appointment at the Ministry to 'visit' Miss Parkinson on Saturday at noon." His excitement was clear. In fact, if she did not know better, she would have thought he was absolutely giddy about it.

Hermione frowned slightly. "It's at the Ministry. I suppose they'll want to be there with us." Severus shook his head. Hermione looked a little less dour, but remained less than happy nonetheless.

"What's wrong?"

She just shook her head and pushed her plate aside. "I guess I'm just not sure how I should react. Part of me is happy, but the other part of me doesn't know what to do."

Severus reached across the table to take her hand in his. "We're in this together, Hermione. In fact, I rather think I'm getting a bit out of hand with this."

"Need me to keep you on track," she added.

"Very much so," he replied. "You need to talk to her, Hermione, and I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"You mean you'd hurt her?"

"Not physically, no. She is pregnant, Hermione. Remus said it's confirmed to be Lucius' child as well. How it happened, she has not said. But I would never do to her what she did to us." Hermione looked relieved at those words. "I've seen what you've gone through, and are still going through. This isn't easy for you, but it needs to be done, just so she can see what she's done to you, to us."

Quietly, she responded, "Thank you."

Severus got up and walked to the other side of the table where he took his wife in his arms and held her as she cried. He had become used to her emotions and always seemed to know when to comfort her and when to let her have her space. This was a moment when she needed his reassurance, and he would be damned if he was not there for her. Hermione was his life, his hope, and his joy. Whatever she felt, he felt too. And so he just held her, providing his support and quiet comfort as she wept for herself, for Severus, for Pansy, and for everyone Lucius Malfoy had ever hurt.

End Chapter 27


	29. Confronting the Assailant

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK does.

* * *

Saturday came very quickly, much too quickly by Hermione's standards. She woke that morning still tired from a long night of studying with the boys. Neville had joined them in the Head Girl's room for the study session, glad to be away from Dean and Seamus' constant teasing about his relationship with Luna. As such, Hermione had faced a barrage of questions on all subjects, even those she was not taking. Though she was glad for the review session, she was not glad for the lack of sleep it brought. Saturday was a busy day, and she had much to do before her and Severus' meeting with Pansy Parkinson at the Ministry. Grudgingly, she rolled out of the cold bed and found her way to the warm shower. To finish, she put it on a cold spray briefly in an attempt to wake herself more. However, several minutes later it was apparent it had not helped, as she was half dozing through brushing her teeth. Severus came to the rescue with a pepper-up potion.

"Can't have you drooling on Parkinson, can we?" he joked. She fixed him with a glare to say that she was way too tired for his humor, so he backed off. "Breakfast will be here shortly, love. Then you're free to take care of your studies until eleven thirty," he informed her, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her somewhat tamed but still bushy head. After a mumbled "thanks," Severus was on his own way to take care of some work he needed done.

One would think that the likes of Severus and Hermione Snape would have trouble focusing on their work knowing what lay ahead. However, both had spent a lot of restless nights (and the occasional day) contemplating their next meeting with Pansy Parkinson. Both knew what they had to say to the girl. As such, it would have been a waste of time to spend precious time doing so that morning. And so it was that eleven thirty came much sooner than either planned it would. As Hermione was just finding her traveling cloak, Severus entered their chambers. Without even a question, the two met at the fireplace where Severus had a handful of floo powder waiting for her. With a clear shout of "Ministry of Magic," both were on their way. This was the moment they had waited to happen for months. Pansy Parkinson would not know what hit her until some time after it happened.

: P

As usual, the Ministry was all hustle and bustle when Hermione and Severus arrived. Walking up to the main reception desk, they received their visitors passes and had their wands checked. All was in order, and they were taken to a special visiting room several floors underground. Their escort explained procedure to them as he walked them down the hall. Outside the pre assigned room stood Remus Lupin. He informed the Snapes that he would be waiting outside until they were finished with Miss Parkinson. They let themselves in and waited. Several long, silent minutes passed until the clicking indicated the door being opened. Remus appeared once again, this time with Pansy. He seated her across the table from Hermione and Severus. With an almost imperceptible wink, he left them alone, closing the door tightly behind him.

Moments passed as they looked at each other, no one making a move or saying a word. Pansy looked more fearful than anything while Hermione looked at the other girl noncommittally. Severus, per usual, was cold and calculating as always, reading into even the slightest twitch or movement of the eye. After letting Parkinson stew for several minutes, he finally said in a quiet voice, "Miss Parkinson, I'd thought better of you." The disappointment in his voice was quite evident. She shivered as a result. "But then you always were easily swayed by the promise of power." She looked down guiltily.

Hermione was watching carefully as her husband spoke. Each statement was carefully executed to keep Parkinson off guard. She would squirm accordingly, not always sure what to make of Severus' calm but condemning tones. She could certainly feel the cold gaze he fixed her with. That in itself would make even Voldemort turn in his grave if he were subjected to it long enough. Hermione was glad not be on the receiving end. She could feel the emotions emanating from him. They were nothing short of unpleasant.

Parkinson finally looked up once Snape quieted for several minutes. She tried to form the words, "I'm sorry," but she had trouble with even that simple phrase without looking away or stuttering.

Hermione put her hand on Severus' arm. He finally tore his gaze away from Parkinson, instead giving his wife a loving, reassuring gaze. This only unsettled Parkinson more as Snape's sudden gentleness replaced his hostility.

"Pansy, why did you do it?" Hermione asked simply, staying as emotionally neutral as possible.

She looked up, looking at Hermione and avoiding Severus. "Lucius made me. We, we made a deal that if you got pregnant that it would need to be, to be . . ." she stopped, not wanting to think about what she did, her eyes downcast. Looking up sadly, she said, "I didn't think I'd know what it would feel like, being pregnant, especially after what I did. I can't, I just can't . . ." Hermione made no move to comfort the girl, instead opting to look at her with pity.

Severus asked, "How did it happen? How did Lucius get you pregnant, Pansy?"

His calmness reassured her, but the sudden caring in his voice unnerved her just as much, especially since she was receiving negative emotions from Hermione. It all seemed backwards. Fidgeting nervously in her seat, she said, "He told me how to get clearance to visit. I didn't really visit him, or at least, not officially. It was easy to get permission to see a lesser criminal, especially one I was related to, but then I had to slip past the guards. Lucius knew he couldn't leave with the protections on Azkaban and the aurors guarding the prison, so he had to find a way to get me in. I, I had been working on becoming an animagus for the last few years, at Malfoy's request."

Hermione stopped Pansy, looking all to eager. "You became an unregistered animagus that quickly within Hogwarts?"

Pansy nodded. "It took a lot of work, but with the war and all, I was able to go relatively unnoticed until the time needed."

"Miss Parkinson, what form does your animagus take?"

"A bat," she looked down sheepishly. Severus harrumphed. "Once I was in Azkaban, it was easy enough to use my animagus form and gain access to Lucius cell."

Severus stopped Pansy. Groaning loudly, he said, "Lucius' animagus is a bat, Hermione. He's not registered either, as you can guess."

Hermione looked a bit incredulously at him, but turning toward Pansy, the other girl nodded. "He insisted that was how things were to happen. It was all part of a backup plan of his from before the war. I had to go through with it, or I would have, he would have . . ."

"The unbreakable vow?"

She nodded. "I didn't really want to much after everything that happened, but I, I didn't want to think of the alternative." Pansy's eyes began to tear up. She looked down at her hands again, letting the tears fall silently.

Hermione did not know what to make of the confession. She knew it had to be true. Pansy had been given veritaserum before the interview to be sure she would not lie. Severus, on the other hand, felt no guilt for the girl. Lucius was sly, that much was true, but Pansy would have been able to find a way out of making the unbreakable vow if she had really wanted to. Now that she found herself pregnant, he had a strong desire to make her go through the personal hell Hermione and himself had been through. However, another part of him felt that would be too harsh a punishment.

Voicing his thoughts, Severus said, "Tell me, Miss Parkinson, what is an appropriate punishment for your crimes?" The look in his eyes suggested revenge.

She swallowed hard, feeling the myriad of emotions coming from him, but not being able to distinguish them. "I, I don't know, sir."

"Think harder," he commanded coldly.

Gulping, she responded, "Ta-taking my ch-child away, sir?" she stuttered out of fear. She was starting to sound a bit like Neville when nervous or under a lot of pressure.

"And you think that's satisfactory?" he inquired in the same tone, making her think there should be more.

"I, I don't . . that is, I'm, I'm not sure . . ."

Severus just nodded. Hermione, taking the motion as her cue, said, "Or perhaps, Pansy, it would be better to let you keep the child as a reminder of what you did."

Several moments passed before she asked, "Why would you do that?"

Hermione once again responded. "If you lived through it, you would understand." Hermione took Severus' hand in hers and gripped it tightly, drawing strength from him. "It's something I will always have with me; a hurt, a void that cannot be filled. Over time it lessens, but it's always there, Pansy. You took a child away from me . . ."

" . . . but we have no intention of making you live through that agony, Miss Parkinson," Severus finished. He noted the confused but relieved look on her face. "Your child will be a reminder to you of what you've taken from us." He let that sink in a bit before continuing. "Life is a precious thing. I've taken enough in my time, and I don't intend to take any more. When I married Hermione I hoped for a quiet, peaceful end to those days of my past. In one action, one single event, you almost made me return to that line of thinking. However, as a testament to my devotion to Hermione, and hers to me, I've put aside the anger, the hurt, the pain I once brought to the world in order to finally live what I hope will be a happy life. I only hope you're able to someday find what I've found in Hermione." He did not elaborate further, instead standing up and walking to the door. Severus gave a swift knock. Remus entered moments later. Severus took his wife's hand and intertwined their fingers on the way out leaving a shell shocked Pansy Parkinson behind.

: P

Back at Hogwarts, the pair took a few hours to reflect on their meeting with Pansy, mostly just going over what had happened internally. Hermione snuggled into Severus' side, comfortable and content for the first time in months. She always knew that her last year at Hogwarts would be interesting, but the turn of events that occurred on more than one occasion took some getting used to. She could not quite wrap her head around it all, but at that moment, it did not matter. Hermione finally knew where she belonged in the scheme of things. If it was with Severus Snape as her husband, that was fine by her. Everyone still misunderstood him even after the war, but life with him would most certainly not be normal for very long. That too was just fine by Hermione. He loved her with everything he had, and she realized that she had come to feel the same about him. Maybe he was right when he said they would have eventually found each other even without Lucius' interference. Not that it mattered now, but the more she thought about it, the more she was becoming certain it was true. Few people really could understand the man that was Severus Snape, but somehow she just always knew, no matter what. Kindred souls, perhaps?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she untangled herself from him. "Severus, I've got work to do, if you don't mind."

"I understand. I believe I may as well." As he stood up, watching her collect her schoolbooks, he remembered a conversation he had earlier in the week. "Actually, Hermione, I need to go speak with Albus about something."

She cocked her head, intrigued. "What about?"

He smiled at her curiosity. "I'm not sure, but I'll let you know when I come back. And I may finally get Minerva off my back after this. I never realized just how much of a nag that old witch could be if she set her mind to it."

With a hint of a smile at the joke, she said, "Okay." Hermione walked over to him, gave him a lingering kiss that promised something more later, and began her hike up to the Head Girl's private rooms.

Severus watched her go before taking the floo to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Severus, your back. How was your visit?" The headmaster was cheerful as ever as Severus sat opposite the older wizard.

"It went decidedly better than we thought. Miss Parkinson is a bit more resourceful than we would have imagined, but her methods were decidedly as Slytherin as ever."

"She learned from some of the best, did she not?"

Severus scoffed loudly. "Albus, don't even joke. Lucius is the worst sort. He's a disgrace even to the name Slytherin, right along with Riddle," came a slightly angered response.

Dumbledore caught himself by saying, "I was referring to you. I assume she's realized the error of her ways."

Rolling his eyes, Severus responded, "Yes, and be a bit more specific next time. I'd rather be compared to Potter than those traitors."

"I do apologize." Getting to business, Dumbledore said, "But you didn't come here to listen to an old man unintentionally insult you, now did you, Severus?" He shook his head. "I thought not. Now, I do have some very important news to tell you, but it will require a bit of restraint among other things on your part."

Severus snorted. "Unintentionally insulting me, again? Albus, discretion would be among my specialties if you recall."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, then I best tell you what you came to know. However, Minerva does not yet know, and I'd rather like to tell her the news before you."

Severus listened closely as the headmaster discussed many things for the next half hour. By the time Dumbledore's speech concluded, Severus had ascertained exactly what he thought the older man was getting insinuating. With one statement, his suspicions were confirmed and he could only think of one thing appropriate to say, "Albus, this will require some thought. It's not something to take lightly or make a hasty decision about. We shall speak of this again. Good evening." Severus excused himself, needing time to think, something he found himself doing more and more of late.

End Chapter 28


	30. A Surprise or Two or Three

A/N: This is kind of a weird chapter covering basically a list of things I wanted to get in, so just deal with me. I'm never good with endings, so tell me how I do as well. Epilogue on the way!

* * *

Hermione awoke snuggled very closely to a pleasantly warm body. She did not like the idea of separating from him, but she really had to go to the bathroom. Sighing in resignation, she removed herself as gingerly as possible so as not to wake her slumbering husband. She was not entirely successful as she could make out a disappointed, but still sleeping mumble from next to her. Content that he was still mostly asleep, she trod to the bathroom to do her business. Returning several minutes later, she found Severus rolled onto his other side, hugging his pillow tightly, presumably in her absence. She lay down next to him, wrapping her top arm over his body, and whispering in his ear.

"Severus, I have a surprise for you if you wake up." He shifted slightly and mumbled something unintelligible. A bit more loudly, she said, "Sevviekins, I just blew up your best cauldron and ruined your best robes." This time he moved, forcing her onto her back.

Turning to face her, still slightly groggy, he asked, "Did you just call me 'Sevviekins?'"

Hermione giggled. "Sorry."

"And you didn't actually blow up my best cauldron or ruin my best robes did you?"

"Nope," she responded easily.

He smiled mischievously as he turned to completely face her. Tickling her, he said, "I ought to punish you for your cheek! I don't suppose you could think of a proper punishment, hmm?" She whispered in his ear again, making his smile grow. "Now that suggestion, my dear, is not befitting a lady. However, it's certainly worth trying," he added before rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. He kissed her passionately responding to her fervor. After several minutes, he pulled apart, looking her in the eye. "Are you sure you want this?"

Sensibly, she replied, "Severus, you're my husband. I'm your wife. It's perfectly normal for married couples to do this sort of thing. That is, unless you're having doubts?" A slight hint of worry crept into her voice toward the end of the question.

He responded seriously, "Never, Hermione, never."

Giving him her one of a kind smile, she said, "I love you, Severus. I just wanted you to know. I don't really tell you, and I should, especially since you tell me all the time. So, I love you, Severus Snape."

He smiled contently. "And I love you, Hermione Snape." She initiated another passionate kiss between the two of them, this time neither questioning their desire as they gave in to the throes of passion.

: P

It was obvious to everyone that evening at dinner that Severus Snape was happy, honestly and truly happy. He was smiling. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione accusingly, but she just shrugged them off saying, "You don't need to know, nor do you want to know. _Trust me_." Of course, it was obvious that Hermione was the happiest she had been since losing her child. Many speculated that it had something to do with Pansy Parkinson since word got around quickly that the pair had visited Hermione's assailant.

At the head table, Severus leaned over toward Dumbledore. "I wish to have a word with you after dinner."

McGonagall was eyeing them curiously, but learned nothing because Dumbledore merely nodded his acquiescence. Severus noticed this, but said nothing about it knowing it would only get to her more. Part of him still enjoyed annoying McGonagall to no end.

Dinner passed without any further incident. One by one the Great Hall began to clear out. As the last of the students were leaving, Dumbledore took it as a sign to leave, Severus in tow. "Lemon Drops," he announced to the Gargoyle, which then opened the staircase to his office. He settled behind his desk, Severus seated across from him. "I trust you've come to a decision then?" the headmaster inquired.

"I have. I briefly discussed it with Hermione, and we both agreed that it would be best if I took you up on your offer."

Happily, Dumbledore responded, "Excellent, Severus my boy. This is certainly more good news on top of everything else. Minerva will be thrilled when she hears."

"And when are you going to tell her, Albus? Isn't it a bit inappropriate not having told her already?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I've been putting it off, I admit. Though I doubt she will be surprised, I am unsure how she will feel about it. But that's a worry for later this evening. There is something else I would like to discuss with you this evening, and that is what is to happen with Miss Parkinson."

"What does the Ministry wish to do with her? Surely not Azkaban?" he asked, not believing for a minute they would consider putting the poor child into Hell for the rest of her life.

"No, certainly not. She is just as much a victim of Lucius Malfoy's intrigues as the rest of us. Remus tells me they are unsure what to do with her, but I believe we have come up with a solution, temporary though it may be," Dumbledore informed Severus, letting the younger man come to the same conclusion he had.

Thinking for a moment, Severus replied, "She could enroll at Hogwarts next year, finish her schooling, I suppose."

"Quite, Severus. Remus believes it would be possible to allow her to do so, assuming she was under a watchful eye of course."

Severus sighed. "Damned Ministry. Parkinson is no longer dangerous. Albus, I saw the regret and pain in her eyes when Hermione and I were talking to her. She was relieved when we told her that she or her child would come to harm. She knows working for Lucius was a bad idea, which is why she would never dare do it again. It would only cause her more pain and grief, especially now that their alliance is known."

"That is why I wish to place her in the care of someone under Hogwarts' own roof."

"Who? I assume it's not myself."

"It is someone close to you, though."

Severus thought for a moment, once again considering the headmaster's words. "Draco? Are you sure it's a good idea. He's angry enough with his father without you throwing Parkinson into the mix."

Dumbledore looked knowingly at Severus. "But if you talked to young mister Malfoy, he would likely come to agree with our assessment."

"Very well. I will speak to him immediately, but I make no promises."

"No need, Severus. And thank you."

Severus grunted in response and left quickly, wishing to find Draco before the night got away from him. As he left, Minerva was coming to see Dumbledore. They said an all too brief greeting to each other in passing, before going about their business.

: P

"I don't know about this. I mean, it's asking a lot." Draco was pacing the Snape's private quarters. His godfather had just sprung a strange and difficult proposition on him. "This would, of course, require me to spend time with someone who's carrying my father's child. I mean, this is my half-sibling you're talking about. I don't know if I can do it. Just the reminder of my father's treachery is enough to send me over the edge right now. And you want me to do it full time for a year!"

Severus just watched the young man pace. He felt for him, he really did, but having Parkinson someplace where he could keep an eye on her had its own appeal. "I realize this, Draco, but Dumbledore seems convinced you're the one for the job. I know you have plans of your own, but I'm only asking you to put them aside for one year."

"Are you sure it's you that's asking?" Draco asked slightly miffed, sitting heavily in an armchair.

"If it makes you feel better, then yes."

"What's in it for you, Severus?" he inquired, taking on an air of accusation knowing full well his godfather was probably manipulating him to agree.

Severus sighed. He considered his motivation for a moment. "Draco, I assure you I would not ask if I did not think it was worthwhile. We're getting a golden opportunity here to destroy your father's last line of defense. As odd as it sounds that he would place that with Pansy Parkinson, it's just the type of thing he would do."

"The last place you'd look," he said resignedly.

"Exactly. We can reform her because it's something she wants."

"How do you know? She could have been playing you like she did me." She had burned him once to get to Hermione, and he was damned if he would let her do it again.

Severus smiled viscously at the recollection of the look on Parkinson's face during their meeting. "Hermione put the fear of God and Merlin in her, Draco." Noting the look of confusion, he elaborated. "Pansy has no interest in experiencing what she's caused Hermione to endure. Besides, she knows she'd be safe here in the event of something or someone ever coming to look for her."

"Fine, I'll think about it, but I make no guarantees." Draco excused himself and went to bed. He had a full day between studying and now this talk with his godfather. If the responsibility of NEWTs was not enough already, he had to worry about Pansy Parkinson intruding on his life again.

: P

In its usual flurry of activity, stress, and excitement, the final week of classes passed quickly, especially for the seventh years. Severus endured several near sleepless nights between calming Hermione's worries and dealing with his own. Life was hectic for one week, but it would be worth it come the end. As the students neared the end of the week and the end of exams, they became more and more excited for the leaving feast. It was with a similar line of thinking that Severus found his quiet haven forcefully ruined.

"Severus," Hermione bounded into their bedroom Thursday evening, "I've got good news!"

"You must," he groaned at her bubbly attitude that only made his headache worse. "I wouldn't expect you to be this happy if something wonderful had not happened."

She smiled winningly at him. "Guess who's just been accepted into Edinburgh University's wizarding program for Potions?"

He sat up from his prone position, and asked jokingly, "Longbottom? How much of his application did you have to forge to get him in?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Returning the smile she gave him earlier he said, "Congratulations, love. I knew you'd get in." Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her firmly.

She pushed him back and asked, "Severus, would you dance with me at the feast tomorrow?"

He looked at her as if to say she was daft for asking. "And why wouldn't I dance with my beautiful wife?"

"I dunno," she said, worrying her bottom lip. "I guess I just thought you'd go all stuffy professor on me."

"Hermione," he replied seriously, pulling her down to the bed and resting his forward against hers, "I would never do that to you. Besides, it's not every year I get asked by the most beautiful girl in school for a dance." He considered it seriously for a moment before adding jokingly, "In fact, I think it's the only time the most beautiful girl in school has asked to dance with me."

Hermione could not help laughing at the grin on his face that came with the thought. The response was so earnest that she almost felt sorry for him though. Pulling him closer, she stated, "I'm honored to dance with you, Severus." They wrapped themselves together, giving in to their urges, more than content to have each other.

: P

Friday came and went as quickly as every other day in the week. However, it was a day of mixed emotions. For the seventh years that would be graduating the next day, it was difficult to even consider they would not be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. For the rest of the students, the excitement of another year passed came to a head as their last big event of the year loomed closer with each passing minute.

Once all the students were assembled in the Great Hall, Dumbledore, as usual, started by awarding the final house points and declaring the winner of the house cup. However, his speech soon turned to a different topic once the usual business was finished.

"It is an exciting but poignant time for me," he began. "Today I announce the end of my term as headmaster of Hogwarts as I pass that duty on to Professor McGonagall." There was applause for the headmaster at the announcement. "And I am also pleased to announce that Professor Snape will be stepping into the role of deputy headmaster." This brought on clapping and whooping from the Slytherins but also a few Gryffindors and a select few from the other houses. "Finally, I would just like to say that it has been an honor to have taught all of you, and been so involved with this wonderful school. Thank you to everyone." Those closest to him knew he kept it short because he was on the verge of tears. As soon as Dumbledore sat down the feast began.

General chatter filled the Great Hall as everyone ate. It was marked by the occasional lull as people ate, but the excitement level meant that there was a steady hum filling the air. When students began to finish, the tables were cleared and music filled the hall. Severus and Hermione did not take long in finding each other. Ginny and Harry were one of the first couples to begin dancing, and Ron even managed to talk Neville into showing Luna his skills, which really amounted in Neville having two left feet out of embarrassment. However, he took it good-naturedly. From the sidelines, Hermione looked at her husband. She noticed how truly happy he looked, even surrounded by a gaggle of students. Taking his hand, she walked him over to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were reminiscing about their many years at the school.

"Professor Dumbledore, thank you for all you've done," Hermione said, shaking his hand.

He stood up and gave her a hug. "And I must thank you for all you've done, Hermione. I must say that anyone who could make Severus as happy as he appears must be a saint."

She turned a bit red. "Well, I don't know about that."

McGonagall added, "You can't say that the change in his disposition came from him."

"Minerva!" Severus replied incredulously. "I'd expect much better for your deputy head."

"You're still just the Potions Master, Severus. We'll talk more about this supposed deputy headship after graduation," she said with a wink.

Severus glared briefly before smiling a bit. He looked around him and noticed that Draco was sulking a bit in one of the corners. "Excuse me a minute," he said. Leaving Hermione to chat with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, he walked to his godson. "You're doing a wonderful impression of me, Draco," he said smoothly.

Draco did not laugh at the joke, but sighed heavily. "I hope you realize what you've bound me to."

Sincerely, Severus answered, "I would not have asked you if I thought you would fail."

"Perhaps you think too much of me then. I'm not you, Severus!" Draco exclaimed.

"Nor would I expect you to be. But you are not your father either, and that means you have the ability to forgive as well as the ability for compassion."

Draco scoffed loudly in indignation.

"If you don't believe me, then look at how far you have come since your first year here. No one then would have thought you and Potter would be friends. It seems to me that you two are nearly as close as he and Weasley these days. And I must say, your ability to overcome the overwhelming odds is a strength that will help you in the next year." He was quiet for several moments.

"Your speeches suck, you realize?" Draco asked, a hint of a joke in the statement.

Severus chuckled. "I quite agree, but I'm not one for motivational speeches when it comes to it. I tend to leave those to my wife."

"Good thing too, or we'd all be scared so shitless we'd be useless."

"Quite." He looked at the young man and put a hand out too him.

Draco took it. "Thanks." In that one word, Severus knew Draco was referring to more than convincing him to watch over Parkinson in the next year. It was for helping keep him safe from the Death Eaters and his father, for supplying him with the means to survive and providing a home when he desperately needed it.

Nodding toward the group that was surrounding Professor Dumbledore, Severus said, "If you'll excuse me, I must request a dance with the most beautiful girl in the school." He began to walk away.

Draco followed him and said playfully, "You better be careful. Hermione get jealous of Professor McGonagall."

"For that I ought to hug you again. But as it would ruin my bad boy image, I think I'll skip it." Draco merely laughed. As they sidled up to the group, Severus snuck around back of Hermione and embraced her. "May I have this dance?" he whispered in her ear. Turning her to face him, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

A space cleared as everyone watched the unlikely pair dance gracefully around the floor. No one questioned them or laughed as they took over the floor, just looked on with a growing respect for what they shared because what they had was truly something special: unending love and undying respect.

The End


	31. Epilogue

Dislcaimer: Don't own 'em, I swear, but if I were JK Rowling I would. 'Cept I'm not . . .

* * *

_Excerpt from the diary of Hermione Jane Snape; January the 18th, 2008._

I can't believe it's been ten years now since the fall of Voldemort. Sometimes it still seems like it was just yesterday that we were feeling the thrill of his defeat through our weariness. But then I look around me and realize so much has changed, much of it for the better. It's been ten years since Severus and my life was changed by a single event, that of Lucius Malfoy cursing us. However, it is worth mentioning that a series of single events and the decisions made from those effectively got us to where we are. Severus reminds me now and again that while a single event in itself can change your life forever, it is the decisions we make in response to a series of single events that shapes your life. I can honestly say that I don't regret any of the decisions I made to get here. I have a husband and two wonderful children I love more than anything in the world.

Speaking of the twins, Skyler once again proved to me today that she is in fact her father's daughter. In what can only be described as a Severus method, she not only argued but intimidated the baby sitter into letting her make the rules. This, as should be obvious when it comes to putting almost eight year olds in charge, only resulted in sugar overdoses for both children among other things. Fortunately for me, Severus took it badly enough upon his return from class to take matters into his own hands, and he nearly force fed them the vilest calming potion he could think of. Needless to say, it's put two hyper children to sleep quickly, effectively returning our living quarters to the quiet state I now find myself enjoying.

As I look over my shoulder to peek in on them, I can't help noticing Skyler's resemblance to Severus too. She has his eyes and nose, not to mention hair colour. Of course, she had to get my bushy hair though. I don't know what I'd do without magic when it comes to combing it. And as I look at Simon, it's easy to see a small resemblance to my father. He has the same gentle features, just with Severus' nose again. I'm convinced it must be genetic. Anyway, Simon reminds me of my younger self daily. He has the same thirst for knowledge and desire for perfection I possessed coming into Hogwarts. Unlike Skyler, Severus is allowing Simon to practice basic spells. It seems Skyler is taking up other interests. I've seen the eagerness in her eyes whenever Severus lets her help with brewing the sample potions for the first years. Their intelligence is astounding, just proving more and more that they are in fact our offspring.

Here's Severus now, checking in. I'm so proud of him. We were both a bit apprehensive of his taking the deputy headship when Albus left, but it turned out to be one of the best things that could have happened. Now that Minerva has decided to join Albus in retirement after this term, Severus will become Headmaster. We're both a little nervous about it as it means I'll be moving from teaching Transfiguration to teaching Potions, but Ginny will be taking over in my place. She's been itching for the opportunity to get out of the hospital wing since she started as Madam Pomfrey's assistant. Of course, I am ready to hold up my end. I did earn my degree in Potions, and I am married to one of the best Potions Masters in the world. It'll be odd having Harry around Hogwarts again though, as he's finally calling an end to his Quidditch days. We were all a little surprised that he gave up his dream of being an auror for the opportunity to join the Chudley Cannons. He's also just finished a stint with the English National team, but it seems he's finally ready to settle down and have a family. I think Ginny may have put the pressure on, even though there's no shortage of Weasleys. Ron and Lavender are expecting their third already. I look at how much my two are and can't believe their still considering more after this one, but Ron always said he wanted a big family. Money certainly is not a problem for them at least, especially now that I've heard Ron is taking over as the Head of Muggle Affairs. It seems he had Arthur's full endorsement for the position. No surprise there.

I've heard rumors that Pansy is pregnant. I'll finally be able to ask her in a few weeks when she gets back from her trip to America with Maxwell. Draco's been keeping quiet, but I know they'd like to have a child of their own. Draco still gets all weird sometimes when you mention Max to him, even though the child looks at him more like a father than a brother despite knowing the truth. Some days I don't know how Pansy gets through it all. I still see the reflections of her guilt for what she did to me when she looks at Max. But I also see that she loves him with all her heart. As much as it pained Severus and me at first, we've come to respect and love Pansy as a friend. Of course, it helps that Max and the twins get on like, well, Harry, Ron, and I used to. I can honestly say that Pansy marrying Draco was the best thing to ever happen to either of them. Though Max brings them a certain amount of pain, he has brought them together in a way that no one could have expected. I look forward to teaching him in a couple years. He's a smart child, and one of the bravest I've met since Harry.

Geez, I'm starting to make myself cry now, thinking about all this. Who knew that the ten-year anniversary of the night Lucius Malfoy changed my life forever would get to me like this. I really must stop. Severus has planned a special surprise for tonight and even managed to talk Harry and Ron into babysitting for us just because they won't interrupt us if there's a problem. I can't go out with puffy eyes. I have to say, that if you told me at the beginning of my seventh year I'd become pregnant, marry Professor Snape, lose the child, and end up completely in love with the man who was once the most insufferable person in the school, I'd have hex you into the next year. But here I am, having been through all that (and more), and I love Severus more and more each day. The best part of it is, I know he feels the same.

Oh, and I have to remember to floo my parents and tell them we'll be visiting on the weekend. The twins love spending time with them, almost as much as Mum and Dad love having them over. They're nearly as fascinated with Muggles as Arthur Weasley. I swear you can't get them away from the television sometimes. It's bordering on absurd. But Mum and Dad do faithfully dote on them. Of course, what are grandparents for if they can't spoil their grandchildren? I think they're just thrilled to have the ability to do it sometimes.

Here's Severus again. He's kissing my ears and generally begging me to stop what I'm doing. What can I do but comply? He is, of course, the biggest part of what I've committed the rest of my live to . . .

* * *

_**limegirl**: Your comparison of my fic to gourmet dining is one of the more interesting things I've heard about it. I'll take it as a compliment as I enjoy a superbly made meal when the opportunity arises._

_**queenp**: while I'm glad you've enjoyed my fic and think that highly of it, I must say that I have no intention of reading through all of it correct mistakes. However, if you wish, I would send you all 131 pages for you to correct. But since I have no intention of taking the fic elsewhere, it would be pointless. And I'm just glad to finally be done with it._

_**Cithara**: It's not perfect, even if you keep saying it is, but I appreciate the comment nonetheless. I'm just glad to not have been a disappointment._

_**Angelbabe**: It has to end because I can't write forever, and I feel it's time to move on to other things. Glad you enjoyed it. _

_**A/N**: Now on to my notes. All I have to say really is that I'm astonished what's happened in the last year with this fic. I can say it's come full circle with more than just a few twists. Sometimes I wasn't even sure where it was going, and that three month break or so in the middle didn't help things much. But, as you may well know, I came back with a passion to finish it, and here it is: done in a year's time. I thank all my wonderful and faithful readers. I commend those of you who gave me feedback and suggestions. And finally, I have to say a special thank you to those who've stuck it out since the very beginning a year ago. You're all truly special people for your patience._

_Also, a quick note to say there is no sequel planned, nor will there be along with any offshoots of the story. I'm taking a much needed break from the pairing as this has taken quite a bit out of me. I appreciate the comments that I write them well and have created a unique piece of fanfiction. Now I plan to try my hand at a few other areas of interest._

_**Cheers for everything!**_

_**Wiily**_


End file.
